Shipwrecked
by seddierox13
Summary: Ridgeway has organised a trip to England, but what happens when something goes wrong on the boat? Sam and Freddie find themselves lost on a desert island. Are they the only ones who survived? Rated T. Seddie/Seuben, for now, but there'll be a lot more!r
1. I hope it doesn't end up like Titanic

Chapter 1 (Sam's POV)

~at class~Tuesday~

_I'm walking to the altar and there he is, waiting for me. My precious ham._

_"Do you Sam, take Ham for your husband?" the priest asks. I nod and happily say:_

_"I do!"_

_The priest turned to Ham._

_"Do you Ham, take Sam for your wife?"_

_Before he could answer, Ham turns into Carly. She shakes my shoulder and whisper-yells:_

_"Sam! Wake up!"_

I open my eyes. First thing I see is Miss Briggs staring at me.

"This is important, Sam, so you might want to listen." she says with an evil smirk on her face. I would so like to slap her. Too bad I can't.

She continues:

"As I was saying, the school has organised a trip to England, so all of you who want to come, notify me in the next four days. I will give out flyers with information about the trip. The boat is leaving on Sunday morning at 8."

She walks around the class and gives each student a flyer. Dorkwad starts reading. So does Carly. One flyer lands on my desk. I scroll down the page and notice the price. 700$! My mom will never let me go! Come on, I wanna go!

"Hey, Freddie? Borrow me 700 bucks?" I ask him very hopefully, then smile at him.

"No." my smile fades. Where am I gonna find 700$? In a week?! I look over to Carly who just shakes her head at me. I sigh. I guess I ain't goin'...

* * *

~school~Thursday~

I walk over to my locker. Carly was at hers.

"Hey!" she says with a smile. I 'heyed' back at her. Freddiefer comes up to us and as he sees Carly, smiles. I roll my eyes. _Whatever... _

"You got money for the trip?" he asks her and she nods . I wish I could go, too. Ahh well, maybe I get lucky and someone gives me their ticket or something.

"Let's go get our tickets." Carly said and they went of.

I was left alone with my thoughts. Or not.

"Hey Gibby!"

I see Gibby walking down the hall. He is, of course, shirtless. He comes to me and gives me a wierd look.

"Ahoy!" he yells.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's pirate talking. Spence and I finally took the boat out on the water. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask if you could borrow me 700$?" I say with a shrug.

"For the school trip?" he says raising one eyebrow. I nod.

"Sorry, Sam. I don't have that much money." he turns around and starts going to class. I can't help myself so I run to him and give him a wedgie. He's already used to it so he doesn't scream or anything.

* * *

~Friday night~Carlys place~

"Hey!" I say when I see Carly on the couch.

"Hi." her voice is shaking as she tries to smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm sick." she says and then blows her nose as if she wants to prove it.

"Do you need me to get you anything from the kitchen?"

"Yeah, can yo-" i interrupted her.

"No, sorry, you're outta that!" I say walking to the fridge.

"Thank you!" Carly says sarcastically. I take a peppy cola, sit on the chair and look at her. She looks back. And then, Freddwierdo comes in.

"Hey! Oooh, Carly, you look sick."

"I am sick." she says and coughs.

"Well, are you gonna be able to go on the trip?" he says and a flame of hope starts slowly burning in me. I smile.

"Hey, Carls, if you stay sick and don't go, will you give me your ticket?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure. The doctor's coming over tomorrow to see what I have." she says and I start jumping around like crazy. Freddie and Carly just stare at me. I stop and look at them:

"What? I wanna go!" I start jumping again. They just laugh.

* * *

~Saturday~Carlys place~11 am~

We're sitting in Carlys living room (far away from each other so she wouldn't infect me) and watching Mexican dessert channel covered with blankets. Her blanket is pink and mine's blue. Mine's prettier :P.

"Why are we watching this?" she asks, her eyes puffy and red. I shrug. The dude on the TV is putting whipped cream in tacos. That's even wierder than Spencers spaghetti tacos. But I bet it tastes good. Hm...

"Eww..." Carly whines. I just roll my eyes. The doorbell rings and Carly gets up to answer it. There's some guy standing at the door with a briefcase in his hands.

"Oh, hi, doctor Wayne. Come in." she greets him and he comes in. She smiles at him and says:

"It's nice to have a doctor in the building."

"Yeah, not really." he says and shrugs.

"I'm gonna check your vitals, so if you could lay down, please?" he asks her and she throws herslf on the couch. He puts a thermometer in her mouth.

"Okay, now follow my finger without moving your head." he puts his finger up and slowly goes left and right, up and down with it. She does what she was told to do. He mumbles something and then takes the thermometer out of her mouth.

"Yup. You have a flu. Here's my recommendation." he takes a little paper and writes something "You should take this medicine two times a day, and, in a week, you should be just fine. Till then, you should stay in bed."

"YES!!! WOOHOO!!! YEAH, BABY!!! I'M GOING TO ENGLAND!!! YAY!!!" I scream and then turn around to see a sad Carly in front of me. I put my head down and say:

"I'm.. So sorry."

"It's okay." she sighs "I'll go get the ticket."

* * *

~Sunday~harbor~7.45 am~

"GO!" I yell to the nub in front of me. We're getting on the boat but he's afraid of water. I push him on the boat.

"Aah! Sam!"

We get on the boat and I take him to the deck. It's a bit cold but, who cares? I see Carly and Spence in the car and start waving to them. So does Freddo and they wave back. The whole harbor was full of parents crying, waving and saying goodbyes. Like we're goin' to war or something. I look arond the ship. It's very big.

"Whoa, this baby is big like Titanic!" I say. Freddie checks the boat and turns to me:

"Titanic was four times bigger than this boat."

"Whatever, nerd." I insult him.

"I just hope this boat won't end up like Titanic." he says with a sigh.

"Don't worry your preety little head, nub." I say and turn to see the coast we were quickly leaving behind.


	2. Traffic lights

Chapter 2 (Sams POV)

~boat, deck~9 am~

"OW!!! Sam, stop!!!" Freddie whines cause I pull him by the hair over the deck. That's because he hates water. Heh, I think he's gonna puke!

"Sam, let me go! I don't feel very well... Urgh, I think I'm about to throw up..." he stops moving and turns really pale. I let go of him and he slowly stands up. But after he does that I see something I wouldn't ever wanna see. My eyes open wide.

"Sam! What were you just doing to this poor boy?!" says Miss Briggs crossing her arms. I smile innocently:

"I was.. just showing him... how beautiful the sea is!"

"No, she wasn't! She did that on purpose! She was tyring to make me seasick!" Dork-head yells. I glare at him and he glares back. So this is how were gonna play this game. Mama has a plan.

"Okay. I admit I did it." I say lowering my voice "But I only did it cause... cause..." I start sniffing and sobbing "He called me a jerk!" and I finally burst out crying. I put my head in my hands with a smile on my face.

"Freddie, is that true?!" I hear the awful Miss Briggs' voice ask Freddwina.

"What?! No! She's lying! I never called her that! It's not fair, I didn't do it!" he says and I lift my head up:

"Don't you lie to our favorite beloved Miss Briggs!" I say in a crying tone. Briggs smiles at me. Mama's good at this.

"Thank you, Sam." she says and then turns to Freddie "You! Come with me!"

"But I..." she interrupts him by dragging his ear. They head to the teachers cabin. Freddie turns to me with a death glare on his face as I smile to him hapily. I close my eyes. Oh, the sweet feeling of victory. I can just smell it in the air! It smells like... like... like a coconut-rose perfume?

"Hey, Sam!" I open my eyes and see Wendy standing right in front of me.

"Oh, hi, Wendy!" I smile.

"Where did Miss Briggs The Pointy Boobs take Freddie?"

"Let's just say: I acted well, monsieur."

"Actually, I'm a female so it's not _monsieur_, it's _manquer_."

"Whatever, I'm not a... French..iologist." she laughs and I let out a small giggle "Anyways, I see you like the new nickname for Briggs." I say.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Miss Briggs The Pointy Boobs. It's hilarious!" she laughs again. This time much more harder and I join her. We don't notice Gibby coming to us and asking a 'What's so funny?'. We just keep laughing. He shrugs and looks over the deck.

"Hey, remember that day when we threw mayonnaise filled balloons at her car?" I say still giggling. She nods and giggles with me.

"You guys okay?" Gibby asks us anxiously "Cause you look like you're gonna choke from all the laughter."

"We're fine, Gibson." I say finally calming down. I see Freddster rushing to us. He seems angry. I wonder what they have done to him.

He takes my hand, drags me to the back of the teachers cabin and pins me to the wall, angry look on his face. Before I could say something he whisper-yells:

"You, are in so much trouble, Puckett! You just earned me double detention! Twice a week! For the rest of the year!" Wow, I didn't know I was THAT good of an actor. He's still holding my wrists without loosing his grip on me. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. I guess I made him very mad.

"Okay, I get it! Now let me go!" I yell and try to free from his grip. But he doesn't let me do that.

"Damn, when did you get so strong?" I say giving up. He stares into my eyes and doesn't move.

"Why? Why do you do this to me, Sam? Huh? What have _I _ever done to _you_? Just tell me why?" he was now very close to me and that made me uncomfortable.

"Because I _LOVE_ it." I bring my face even closer to his than it was before. Our noses were touching. He lets go of me rashly after a few seconds, but is still glaring at me. He walks away, not taking his eyes off of me. God, he's very angry.

~interior of the boat~8 pm~

"Calm down, everyone!" says Miss Briggs The Pointy Boobs, ringing the little bell in her hand "Now, I will put you in your rooms and there's to be no discussions about that. Are we clear?" not waiting for an answer, Briggs started to call out the names of the students.

"Shane, Alice, Anna, Paul, Laura, room number 1! Jake, Hannah, Tasha, Mark, Chad, room 2! Kelly, Taylor, Honey, Simon, Joey, number 3! Samantha, Fredward, Wendy, Gibson, Reuben, room 4! Missy, April, Maya, Jason, Dave, 5!Lindsay, Hallie, Sarah..."

We took our luggage and went to the room number 4. There were two double-decker beds, one normal bed, one dresser and a wardrobe.

"I sleep on the top!" I say and hurry to the bed in the left corner of the room.

"I sleep on that one!" says Wendy pointing to the other bed on the right side. Reuben sits on the bed underneath Wendys "I'll take this one."

Gibby takes off his shirt and throws himself on the normal bed. Freddie takes his suitcase and puts it under his/my bed. I climb on my bed.

"Hey, Sam?" I hear Reuben calling "Are you ready to hang your socks on my monkey parade?"

Everyone in the room laughs except me and him.

"I'd rather ride an elephant with a glass of punch than hang my socks on your monkey parade, you little bamboo sleigh!" I answer, not aware of what I'm saying. He starts crying:

"How can you say that to an old hairy goat?" Everyone looked confused.

Wendy jumped on my bed and sat next to me. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I have no idea. But it worked." I say proudly. She smiles.

~room 4~11 pm~

"... he entered her house and went upstairs where he saw... BLOOD!!!"

Everything is silent while Wendy is telling us a scary story. She and I are on my bed, Reuben and Freddie are on hers, and Gibby is sleeping on his bed. When she yells 'blood' everyone twitches, including Gibby, who is still asleep.

"Okay, I have one." I say and start telling them my story (it's made up, I hope).

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who had a little dog. The dog would sleep under her bed every night. To know he was there, she'd put her hand under the bed and the dog would always give it a little lick. One night she put her hand under the bed and the dog normally licked it. In the middle of the night she heard dripping coming from her bathroom. She got out of the bed and went to see what it was. When she entered the bathroom she saw her dog hanged on the rope, blood everywhere. She than saw something written in blood on the mirror. It said:

'PEOPLE CAN LICK, TOO'."

Everyone was just staring at her with terrified looks on their faces.

"Okay, I doubt any one can beat this scary story, so let's do something else." Wendy suggested "We could play 'traffic lights'."

"What's that?" asked Freddork.

"Here's how the game works: We write our names in yellow, green, and red colors and put them in a cup or something. Yellow color means you have to kiss the person, whose name is on the paper, on the cheek. Green is on lips, and red is with tongue. When it's your turn, you pick a paper and do what it says. Everyone got it?" she explains.

"Yup." I say, Freddminster nods.

"Like a snot in a fray!" says Reuben. Whatever... After a few minutes Wendy is done writing our names in red, green and yellow. She puts them in a cup. We sit on lower beds and she asks:

"Who's gonna go first?"

"I'll do it!" says Reuben. She gives him the cup and he takes one paper out.

"Sam, yellow." Ugh... Why me? He comes closer to me and kisses my cheek.

"I'll go next." says Wendy. She takes a paper and reads it "Freddie, green."

She leans to him and they kiss just for a second. Freddie takes the cup and reads "Sam, red..." he puts the paper back in the cup and leans over to me.

He presses his lips against mine without even thinking. I open my mouth and he slides his tongue in. We kiss for seven seconds (yeah I counted, you gotta problem with that?) and than he pulls away. He seems a bit embarrassed. Well I know I am. We keep playing the game for about fifteen more minutes and after that we go to sleep.

**So what do you think? I have a lot of inspiration today! Thank God! Hope you liked it, review, please! Bye! xx**


	3. I'm sorry

Chapter 3 (Sam's POV)

I wake up in the middle of the night full of eager for food; I guess I'll break in the kitchen. It's about 3 am. While I'm getting of my bed I feel something warm underneath me. I turn around only to see that I'm sitting on Freddie. He has a confused look on his face.

"Hi." I smile at him.

"You're sitting in my lap." he says with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry." I apologize and move my but on the bed, sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"I was going over to kitchen to get something to eat. What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing; I just can't sleep."

"But something _is _wrong. I know you, Benson, so don't try to hide anything from mama."

He looks at me and then to empty space again.

"Is it because I earned you detention for the rest of the year?" he shakes his head and sighs.

"It's because _I _went to this trip, right? Not _Carly_?" I ask him.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Cause, you'd rather have her here than an aggressive tomboy."

"Sam, you know that's not-" I cut him of.

"Look, I'm sorry for the thing with Miss Briggs, okay? But there's no need to beat me over the head with the fact that Carly's perfect and I'm not!"

"I never-" I cut him of again.

"You might have not did while we were on the boat. But when your precious Carly is there you always do that. you say she's pretty, and smart, and funny, and that I should be more like her. But I can't! I guess I'm not good enough for your taste!"

"Would you shut up?!" he shouts and everyone in the room snatches.

"I never called you ugly, stupid or anything. I just said you should act more like Carly because she's-"

"Perfect!" I finish his sentence and walk out of the room.

I look around the hall an see the door that lead to the kitchen. Mama is gonna get herself something to eat! I put my head on the doorknob and push. It's open which is weird. I go into the kitchen and hear some strange noises.

"Who's there?" I ask frightened.

"Sam?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Jonah?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I was just gettin' some food."

"Jonah, honey, who are you talking to?" another familiar voice. It belongs to Valerie who just called my ex-boyfriend 'honey'. I'm still not over Jonah, though I should be, after what he did to me. I open the fridge, take some food and go out of the kitchen, leaving Jonah and Valerie kissing.

I decide to go to the bathroom so I could eat in peace, cause I'm definitely not going back to my room. I enter the bathroom and sit on the first toilet to eat the food I quickly grabbed from the fridge. After I'm done eating I throw my left overs away and wash my face. I look in the mirror. I can't stand the person looking back at me. Why does everyone hate that girl, but loves Carly? They'd like me if I was like her. But that just ain't me. It would be so much easier if I was someone else. Suddenly I feel something hit the boat as i fall to the other side of the room. Speakers on the wall behind me start to squeak. After a few seconds I recognise principal Franklin's voice.

"Everyone, come out on the deck, I repeat, come out on the deck. We hit a big rock and water is slowly running into the ship. We are going to put you in our rescuing boats. Do not panic."

My heart feels like it's gonna explode. I rush to the door and grab the knob. It won't open! OH, MY GOD! I'm stuck in the bathroom! I feel water under my feet. I turn around and see the floor is wet. I hear people running to the deck and screaming. But no one hears _me_. What the hell am I gonna do?!

~Freddies Pov~

"I hear principal Franklin's voice telling us we're supposed to go on the deck. Wendy, Gibby and Reuben wake up and start running towards the stairs. I follow them. Out on the deck, teachers are putting students in the rescue boats. I go over to Wendy and ask if she has seen Sam. She shakes her head no. I ask Gibby and Reuben, too, but I get the same answers. She isn't anywhere on the deck.

I remember her telling me she's going to the kitchen, so I go back inside the ship, searching for Sam. The floor is already wet. I make my way to the kitchen, where I find nothing. The boat sways as I fall on the floor. That's when I hear a scream coming from, I assume, the girls' bathroom. Yeah, that definitely Sam's voice.

"Help!!!"

"Sam! I'm coming!" I hurry to the door and push the doorknob.

"I can't come in! What's happening?!"

"The door is stuck and I can't get out!" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Back away from the door! I'm gonna try and break in!" I yell to her.

~Sam's POV~

I back away from the door as I was told to. The water was already ankle height. I hear a thud and the door shakes. Another thud. Two more. And with a final one the door breaks and he storms in the room giving me a huge hug.

"I'm sorry." I say into his chest and start crying.

"_I'm _the one who should be sorry." he says and buries his face in my golden curls. I hear someone running to us.

"Guys, come on!" I hear Wendy say. Freddie grabs my hand and leads me to the deck. But... No one's here. There is no rescuing boats left. Gibby, Wendy, Freddie and I stand there helpless.

"What are we gonna do?!" asks Gibby, probably freaking out, just like me.

"I have an idea." says Freddie "You guys wait here." and with that he disappears inside the ship.

~Freddie's POV~

I go back in the ship. As I get to our room I notice the water is knee height. I open our closet and find my suitcase. My mom packed an inflatable boat in case of an emergency, which is right now. I take a box, size of an old computer, and open it. There are two boats and water is already up till my waist. I take the box up to the deck.

"Wendy, Gibby, take this. Sam and I are gonna have this one." I look at the instructions. I find the rope thingy and rashly pull it. The boat blows itself up. Gibby does the same. We hear cracking and look to the left side of the boat. It breaks apart. Water starts flowing onto the boat as it slowly sinks under water. We take our boats and sit in them. That's the last thing I remember us doing.

**I really hope you liked it! Review please! I want a lot of reviews so I can start the next chapter. I need some ideas of what they're gonna do on the desert island. So send me a message or leave the idea in your review. Have a nice day!**


	4. I feel like Rose

Chapter 4(Sam's POV)

We're laying in our rescuing boat, feeling very cold. Actually, I'm _freezing_. It was a terrifying wreck. The ship started falling apart! I guess the sea got _really_ mad.. I snuggle closer to Freddie so we could keep warm. _Usually_, I wouldn't do this, but this wasn't a _usual _situation. I realize I'm shaking. Of course I'm shaking! I mean I'm only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Freddie had long pants, a T-shirt and a jacket. He takes of his jacket and wraps it around me then hugs me.

"It's gonna be okay." he whispers.

"Freddie?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like Rose."

"Good, it means you stay alive." he simply says, trying to be cheering.

"Do you feel like Jack?" my voice is shaky. He sighs.

"No. I'm not gonna die."

~late afternoon~

I open my eyes. Freddie is laying next to me, still asleep. I look around while everything is still blurry. After a few seconds my sight clears and now I can see... What is that? Can it be? No, it's not what I think... But it looks like... Kind of... OH, MY GOD! I can see the coast!

"FREDDIE, WAKE UP!!!" I yell to the top of my lungs, shaking Freddie's shoulders. He sits up rashly

"What's going on?!"

"Look, look! The coast! Freddie, darn it, I can see the coast!!!" I once again yell loudly. He jumps out of the boat and drags me with him. The sea water is up till our waists as we run to the island as fast as we could. Suddenly, he falls down. I see him emerge out of the water. He stands up, soaking wet, with an embarrassed look on his face. I laugh so hard that tears start sliding down my cheeks. Next thing I know, _he_ pushes _me _in the water! I stand up, all wet, and glare at a smile forming on his lips. I decide to ignore it, so I continue to walk towards the island. He follows me and we finally get to the beach.

"Where's our hotel?!" I shout.

"I don't think we're in England." He say looking around.

"Are we...?"

"Yes. This is just great. We're on a desert island!" he exclaims.

We're on a sand beach. It actually looks nice. Then I remember something:

"Where are Gibby and Wendy?" he shrugs.

"Help!" a familiar voice yells. A boy with light brown hair is approaching. When he gets to us he starts talking:

"Hey, llamas! I can't believe that a rabbit can fit in crocodile's hole. It's weird!"

"You're weird!" I say and slap Rueben right in the face.

"Wait. Reuben, haven't you gone on the rescuing boat with our teachers?" asks Freddie.

"I only poured some soup down my mom's pants." Reuben answers, Just as I'm about to push him on t he ground for being so irritating, Freddie wraps his hands around my waist and doesn't let me complete my mission.

"Sam! Calm down!" he says and I stop moving.

"Okay, now let me go!" he lets go of me and then asks:

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Let's split up and look for some food cause I'm starving." I say.

"Can I go with Sam?" asks Reuben.

"For _that _you talk normally!" I shout at him.

"We're all gonna go by ourselves. End of discussion!" Freddie says and I make a weird face.

"What?" he asks me.

"I don't, really, wanna go... you know, by myself. Alone."

"Fine. Then you'll go with me." he simply adds.

~fifteen minutes later~in the jungle~

"Ooh, look, bananas!" I yell pointing to a tree.

"Finally, something edible!"

We walk to the banana tree and start harvesting bananas. When we have seven of them he says:

"I think that's gonna be enough for today. Anyway, it's getting dark. We should go back to the beach and put on a fire."

I nod in agreement. We walk back to the beach sitting there, doing nothing. I rush over to him, only to find out he hasn't brought any food.

"Have you even moved from this beach?" he shakes his head.

"Fine! Then _you're _not getting any food _we_ found!" I yell at him again.

"Sam...-"

"Don't say a word, Freddie. If he hasn't moved his butt away from this spot then he doesn't deserve to eat. Like you would say; end of discussion!"

We picked up some logs on our way back here so now we're setting them down. I just make a pile of them on the sand. Freddie picks up two rocks and somehow manages to light the fire.

"Cool, where did you learn that?" I ask him.

"My mom taught me."

"Why did I even ask?" he laughs at this.

We each ate three bananas and there was only on left.

"Do_ you_ wanna eat the last one?" I ask.

"Yeah, but-"

"Too late!" I say and grab the remaining banana as he laughs:

"I was actually gonna give it to you."

I shrug cause I don't even care. The only thing that matters is that the last banana is resting in my stomach. Meanwhile, Reuben drifted of to sleep because he was hungry and upset. And a retard if you ask me. Anyway it's night now. It's kinda creepy but beautiful at the same time. Freddie and I are sitting side by side, staring at the sky filled with shiny stars.

"Hey, Sam? Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess." I say.

"Why do you think Carly is better than you?"

I sigh and look down to the ocean.

"Cause everyone else does." I answer. He looks into my eyes and says:

"That's not true."


	5. Dead toucan

**I haven't updated in two weeks O____o. Hey! You, there! Stop throwing rocks at me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! No need to get physical of me! Anyway I finally got the time to actually write something. So here you go, chapter 5 :)**

Chapter 5 (Sam's POV)

_"That's not true."_

"Come on." I continued "I lost every guy to Carly. Jonah, Shane, Griffin, and _even you, nub_!"I whined.

"You little sad about that, sweetie?" he said flirtatiously. I chuckled and pushed him down playfully. He laughed with me and then looked to Reuben who was snoring loudly. Poor guy didn't get any food... Like I care.

"Well, we know who you will definitely not lose to Carly." Freddie said jerking his head over to Reuben. I, once again, chuckled. What's wrong with me?

"Anyway, we should get some sleep." he suggested.

"Why? It's not like our parents are here to say we must go to bed. Although, we don't, actually, _have _a bed, so..." I trailed of laughing. He joined me, but a minute after he spoke:

"I think tomorrow's gonna be a tough day so we need to rest. We'll have to find food and make some kind of a shelter or something." he stated looking back up at the stars. I sighed as I turned my head away from him and put my chin in between my knees.

"I guess you're right." I told him. He lay down on the sand and closed his eyes. I did the same thing. Soon I was swallowed by the world of dreams.

_I was running through a hallway. The walls were white, like they are in a hospital. I turned my head to see who I was running from. She had red hair and wore glasses, running in a ridiculous shirt, her pointy boobs were jumping up and down as she shouted my name over and over again. It was absolutely clear that I had a nightmare. Chased by a furious Miss Briggs, I bumped up into someone._

_At first, the person was only a shadow, but then the color started making the person familiar. His eyes and his hair shared the same chocolate brown color. His right hand was wrapped around my waist and he was staring at me with a sad puppy look. I slightly turned my head to see Miss Briggs marching towards us. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, every single move. __I then looked back to Freddie fearfully but he hasn't even moved his eyes from me. _

_Briggs started growing much more bigger as she rushed to us. I wasn't able to move and Freddie didn't even try to do anything. Instead he whispered to me "Close your eyes". I slowly breathed out and closed my eyes cause I obviously had no other choice. Something bad was about to happen. I could feel a strong cold wind blowing but I didn't dare to open my eyes. The wind settled down after a few moments and I slowly opened my eyes. _

_Freddie was still looking at me the same way. When I looked around, dare I say, I was amazed. We were in a wonderful place. Everything was bright and simply beautiful. Green grass underneath us, we were rounded by only 3 meters tall trees. There was a little exit that leaded to an opening. I could hear the birds singing happily over there._

_I looked over to Freddie who was now smiling at me, his lips lightly parted. He moved his hand from my waist to my hand and lightly squeezed it as he dragged me out on the opening. His smile grew bigger, and mine did, too. There was a tiny waterfall and a little lake beneath it, so many different kinds of flowers as well as animals like bunnies, butterflies and wolves playing happily, totally oblivious about the world around them._

_Freddie spun me around and, as soon as I knew, we were dancing. I felt something I only have felt a few times in my life. Happiness. Maybe this wasn't such a nightmare, after all. Sun was shining and the air had a fresh scent. Freddie, then, pulled me closer and put his forehead on top of mine. He looked so deep into my eyes that, for a second, I thought he'll enter them. He brought his face even closer to mine than it was before. I could feel his breath on my lips and knew what was about to happen. He was gonna kiss me. But did I really want him to do that? There was no time for me to answer that question, cause I woke up._

I looked around and saw it was dawn. Everyone was still asleep. I stood up and decided I should wash or something cause I was stinky. The sea was the only choice I had. For now, hopefully. I walked behind some kind of crag. I took off all of my clothes before getting in the cold sea water. I turned around and what I saw made me scream.

Freddie's POV

I woke up while it was still dawn. Reuben was asleep but Sam wasn't there. Weird. Wasn't she scared of being alone on this island? Maybe something happened to her. I have to find her. I stood up, shaking off the sand that was in my hair, and saw footprints on the ground. They lead to a crag. I rushed over to it. When I approached it a saw a pile of clothes laying on it. They were Sam's PJ's.

That's when I heard a not so girlie scream. I looked to where it came from. Oh. My. God. Sam was standing there ,naked, in the water, covering her breasts with her hands (though she didn't know I could still see them), screaming. My eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, DORK!?!" she yelled, blushing "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF A THING CALLED PRIVACY?!"

I quickly turned around. I must have been red as a tomato by now. What the heck just happened?! Did I just walk in on Sam naked?! I so got myself beaten up. I might as well kill myself right now. It'll at least hurt less. I'm such an idiot! What have I gotten myself into?

I ran over to Reuben who was now awake. I assume Sam's screaming and yelling woke him up.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously, getting up.

"I walked in on Sam while she was naked!" I whined "She's gonna kill me!"

"I wish I were you." he said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked confused. My destiny is to be all broken when Sam attacks me and _he_ wants to be _me_?!

"Well, first thing, cause I'd get to see Sam _naked_, and second, cause I'd get to actually have dinner last night." he winked when he pronounced the word _naked_.

"Hey, dweeb!" I heard the blonde's voice coming from behind me. Uh-oh. This can't be good. I turned around and saw her coming towards me quickly. She had already put on her clothes but they were a bit wet. When she was 1 foot away from me, she raised her left hand and, with a furious expression on her face, slapped my right cheek.

"I deserved that." I said. She lifted her right hand and slapped my left cheek.

"That one, too." I said quieter. Her left hand hit my right cheek once again.

"Okay." I mumbled. My left cheek.

"I'm so sorry." right cheek.

"Sam." left.

"Please." right.

"Stop." her final slap on my left cheek was so hard I almost fell to the side. Now my cheeks were _very_ red...

She shoved me throwing insults at me. She punched my shoulder and I gasped from the pain. Then she pushed me to the ground and threw branches and small rocks at me. One little rock hit my 'you know what' so I had to scream. She finally stopped. Reuben was staring at her with admiration written across his face. I stood up slowly trying not to make Sam do something else to me. She looked like she was ready to dig my eyes out.

"I think we all need to calm down a little bit." said Reuben, obviously noticing the expression on Sam's face.

"Let's just go search for food and wood to make a shelter, okay?" he continued. Sam finally took her eyes off of me and spoke to Reuben:

"Fine. You go catch fish from the sea, dip head, I'll go look for branches and wood and you, dorky perv, go look for food." she decided. I didn't want to disagree with her cause God knows what she'd do to me.

Reuben lifted the legs of his pants up and went into water. Sam went into the jungle without saying a word to anyone. And that leaves me alone on the beach. I sighed and went into the jungle, too.

I found some kind of wild strawberries. Shrugging, I picked them up. I walked a bit further in the forest. There were a lot of different birds sitting on a huge tree. Right next to that tree was a little papaya tree. It was rounded by beautiful red, pink and yellow flowers called hibiscus. Maybe this wasn't such a bad place, after all.

I walked to the papaya tree with strawberries in my left hand. It wasn't so hard to reach the papayas cause the tree was small. I harvested a few and began walking to a banana tree. I picked the tree nicest ones and went back to the beach. On my way there, a bird flew an inch above me and, of course, I fell. Thank God, no fruit were hurt.

As I exited the jungle I saw Reuben jumping around in the water, yelling. He was probably trying to catch a fish. Sam wasn't here yet. I wondered what was taking her so long. She was probably just wandering around the jungle, trying to get in trouble. I decided I wouldn't go look for her. Not after what happened last time.

I lay the fruit aside on a rock. Reuben was now running to the left shouting angry 'stops' after the fish he was catching. He then threw himself down in the water, grabbing onto something.

"I have one!" he yelled and held a pretty big fish above his head. He ran over to me and put the, now dead, fish next to my fruit. He, then, went back to the water, but now deeper. The water was up till his chest and he started splashing around again. That's when I saw Sam coming from the jungle. She was carrying a quite big amount of wood, logs and branches. I rushed to her so I could help her. When I came to her I heard a scream coming from Reuben. I turned around.

"Help! A shark!" he shouted. I looked back to Sam who just rolled her eyes.

"Here, hold this." she said calmly while handing me the logs she had found. I took them and watched her running to the water, grabbing a very panicky Reuben and dragging him out. He was still screaming. I smiled at the sight.

I walked to the rock where the fish and the fruit were and put the logs down. Reuben was now crying and Sam let out an annoyed 'urgh'. She came to me and looked at what we had found or, in Reuben's case, caught. She then looked at me, blushing. I guess she was ashamed of standing next to me after I saw her naked. Well, I have to admit, I liked what I saw. Yeah, I better not repeat that sentence ever again, especially not out loud.

When he calmed down, Reuben went back to catching fish. On the other hand, Sam and I started to make a shelter. It had to be big cause there was three of us. We put the logs on the floor in some kind of order. When we ran out of logs I went to get some more. I also found something we could use like rope.

Reuben caught three more fishes with his bare hands, but had another shark attack. This time Sam didn't help him. He ran out of the water and into the jungle screaming. Screaming stopped for a second but then continued when he ran out of the jungle with a bird on his head. Sam saw the bird and whispered two words:

"Fried chicken." she marched to the poor Reuben guy and grabbed the bird of his head then rotated its head around. I could hear the crack it made. I didn't know Sam was that strong. I guess she'd do anything for food.

She came back with a smirk on her face and handed me the dead bird. It was a beautiful toucan. I retreated from her and the bird. It seemd a bit weird. She srugged and said:

"At least we'll have something good for dinner."

By the time it was night, we had eaten all of the fruit. That wasn't very much. But! We had also finished building our shelter. It looked like one half of a pyramid. It wasn't really big but big enough to fit all three of us. The roof was made out of our old rescuing boat that floated over to the beach. We used the rest of the logs to put on a fire. I was the one who lit it, of course. That reminded me, I should teach Sam and Reuben how to do it, too. Maybe, some day...

Reuben and I were holding our fishes above the fire while Sam held her bird there. It was peeled by herself. Now, that, looked really gross. Believe me! After we were done eating (Sam ate the whole bird and Reuben and I each ate two fishes) we went to sleep.

"Reuben sleeps in the middle." said Sam which made Reuben very happy (he was gonna sleep next to Sam).

**OKAY! I got a little carried away, didn't I? My chapters usually have about 1000 words. This one had over 2500! Damn, I'm good (kidding). Anyway, you see that little white and green button down there. I would be very happy if you'd click on it. LOL ;) REVIEW!!! bye xx**


	6. Only orangutans would fall for you

**Hey, hey, hey! It's me!!! You don't know who I am? That's fine, I don't either. It's been a week since I last updated. That's not so bad, is it? Anyway, I finally wrote the chapter I've been planning to do for a while now. It's called ''Only orangutans would fall for you''. Sweet, huh? I know it's a long title but it's also perfect for the chapter. On with the story. Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 6 (Sam's POV) Only orangutans would fall for you

Okay. Yesterday we survived cause of the juice from the berries, but today I'm seriously thirsty. We need to find water! Today, I'm gonna take the guys deep into the jungle. There has to be a river or something else that produces water on this island.

I got up from out of our shelter. I assumed it was somewhere about nine or ten o'clock. Freddie and Reuben were sleeping like little babies. Freddie put his arm around Reuben and he snuggled closer to Freddie. I couldn't help but smirk at them. Jeez, I've been wearing the same outfit (no other than my PJ's) for almost three days now. Maybe we find a clothes shop in the jungle. Who knows?

"Wake up, sleeping beauties!" I shouted when I got near their ears. They twitched and Freddie was the first on to speak:

''What the hell, Sam, why are you yelling?''

''I'm thirsty!'' I whined like a spoiled brat which made Reuben smile as he started staring at me.

''I think we're _all_ thirsty, right Reuben?'' he asked Reuben who's eyes were still focused on me.

''Reuben?!'' he yelled at him but Reuben still didn't move his eyes away from me. I walked to him quickly and slapped him on the face.

''Oww, Sam!'' Reuben shrieked holding his now red cheek. I smiled satisfied.

''I know you're thirsty, but what do you want us to do about it?'' asked Freddie.

''I want you to get me something to drink!'' I stated the obvious. Freddie had already stood up and was heading to a small coconut tree. He picked one and threw it on the ground. He repeated the action for two more times and when the coconut didn't break he started hitting it against a tree, making funny faces. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and walked over to him. I took the coconut from his hand and hit it against the tree. It broke. Freddie stared at me with his mouth wide open.

''How did you do that?!'' he asked me with a confused look as I started drinking the coconut juice, ignoring him. There wasn't much of it and it didn't taste so good, anyway.

''Nope, we're gonna have to find water. This sucks.'' I said throwing the coconut shell to the ground.

''Fine! Whatever makes you happy, Sam.'' Reuben came closer to me with a wide smile spreading across his face. I rolled my eyes at him as he winked towards me.

''You do know your flirting doesn't effect me, right?'' I asked him. He shrugged and Freddie laughed.

''Anyway, when are we going?'' Nerd-face asked.

''Right about now.'' I answered and dragged both Freddie and Reuben into the jungle. This is gonna be a long day...

~ten minutes later~

''Urgh, we've been walking forever and there's still no sign of any water!'' I whined.

''It's only been about ten minutes, Sam, what did you expect?'' I decided to ignore Freddifer's nerdish unnecessary blabbing.

We were walking through the jungle rounded by ten or more meters tall trees. There were a lot of birds flying and making weird noises. Reuben found a big green grasshopper so he was now playing with him. He's a weird kid, don't you think?

The grasshopper jumped on his head and Reuben, as usual, started screaming. It was hilarious, Reuben jumping around, screaming again, and Freddie asking him what happened, trying to make him stop jumping but instead, getting hit by Reuben's elbow (right in Freddie's nose). I laughed so hard that tears started running down my face. Freddie held his nose with his left hand, put his other hand on his waist and glared at me. That made me laugh even harder. This was actually a fun time :). I saw Freddie taking a deep breath as Reuben still didn't stop screaming:

''SHUT UP!!!'' he yelled and Reuben finally did that. I had to cover my ears cause of how hard Freddie yelled.

''Okay!'' I shouted far quieter than Freddie did and a moment later continued:

''Let's just get back to searching for water and forget about this little incident with Reuben and his bug.'' I suggested and they didn't seem to mind so we just carried on.

~another ten minutes later~

''Do you guys hear that?'' Freddashini asked.

''Hear what?'' I wondered what the hell he was talking about.

His mouth hung wide open and he stared somewhere in front of him. I looked at the direction his finger was pointed at. And boy did I have something to see. There was a big brown monkey approaching. I wanted to scream but Freddie covered my mouth with his palm hard. Reuben came from behind us and, when he saw the monkey, opened his mouth to scream (again), but this time Freddo was faster so he pulled Reuben and shushed him, too. With his right hand on my mouth and left on Reuben's he whispered two words very slowly:

''Nobody. Move.'' I could barely hear him. I have never known he could be so quiet. He slowly moved his hands away from our mouths. As soon as he did that Reuben, who had been all sweaty by now, started screaming. The monkey, who was leaving, turned around noticing us. Freddie gave a death glare to Reuben and, not knowing what else to do, slapped his cheek. That made Reuben shut up but the monkey was now running towards us. I looked around for a place to hide and then saw some kind of tree.

''To the tree!!'' I exclaimed pointing to it. We all started running to it. Reuben was the first one to climb on it. He reached his hand out for me to grab it. I climbed on, too, as Reuben was screaming the words ''We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die'' in a crying tone. I put my hand out for Freddie to grab it but I was too high on the tree so he couldn't reach it. I tried to climb down a bit, but I couldn't concentrate with whiny ''We're gonna die's'' in the background. I reached my hand out to Freddie's again but they just brushed against each other. He was still on the ground when the monkey arrived.

''We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!'' Reuben continued. Monkey tackled Freddie and Reuben changed his sentence:

''Freddie's gonna die! Freddie's gonna die! Freddie's gonna die!'' he yelled over and over again with tears streaming down his face. I let out a sigh, looked back over to Freddie and the monkey and saw… Wait, what?! The monkey is kissing Freddie?! He's straddling Freddie and trailing kisses down his neck and cheeks. Freddie's eyes are wide open and he doesn't dare to move. I just stare at him.

''Sam?'' he says very quietly. I nod approving.

''Could you help me?'' he asks, his eyes pleading for me to come down. I gulped, but came down, anyway. Reuben was calm and clearly shocked. When I jumped down of the tree the monkey just looked at me and continued kissing Freddie.

''Please. Get. It. Off. Of. Me.'' he said.

I rushed over to the nearest banana tree and harvested one. I peeled it and went back to the monkey. Reuben was frantically holding onto the tree.

''Here, little monkey.'' I called the monkey (although he wasn't very little) waving the banana in front of its nose. It immediately saw it and moved from Freddie. I gave it the banana and walked back to Freddie. I reached my hand out for him to grab it, again. He took it and I helped him get up. His eyes were still wide open.

''I owe you.'' He said.

''Duh…'' I stalled the word. Reuben got of the tree and smirked at Freddie:

''Nice girlfriend. Let's get out of here before it starts making out with you.'' Freddie glared at him for saying that and thumped his head.

''Ouch.'' Reuben whined. We went further into the jungle while the monkey was still distracted with its banana.

''What specie is that monkey?'' I asked the nerdiologist who was walking next to me.

''It's a female orangutan.'' he answered.

''I always had a feeling only orangutans would fall for you.'' I insulted him with a wide smirk across my face.

''Haha, very funny, Sam.'' he said sarcastically but had a little smile playing on his lips, too.

**I guess this one was a short chapter, considering the last one. But guess what time it is! It's review time!!! Yay, don't we all just love the reviews? Well I know I do, so why don't you leave one? That would make me so happy :D --See? I'm already smiling! xx**

**P.S Make me happy.**


	7. Kissing a Reuben

Chapter 7 (Sam's POV) Kissing a Reuben

''Sweet baby Jesus! This is so ironic!" I yelled.

''What's ironic?'' Freddie asked.

''We're in the middle of the ocean, looking for water!" I answered Freddie who raised his eyebrows at me, obviously not getting what I said.

''We're rounded by water and we're thirsty!" I explained.

''That's a good point.'' said Reuben who was walking on my right side. Freddie was on the left and I was in the middle.

''That's it. We have to take a break. I'm tired...'' I whined. Freddie led Reuben and me to some rocks which we sat down on.

That's when it started. Freddie went behind some trees to 'do his buisness', leaving me and Reuben alone. Reuben inched closer to me with a goofy smile on his face. I had a weird look on my face sent to Reuben who was getting closer to me every second. He put his hand gently on my cheek as my eyes opened wide. On the other hand, his eyes were already closed. Great! This was all I needed right now! A weird boy kissing me!

I had no idea why, but I didn't do anything about it. Next thing I felt were his warm lips connecting with mine. It... It felt... Right. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to the feeling of his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I could feel him smiling against my lips. His tongue entered my mouth as I felt butterflies in my stomach. He slowly moved his hand from my cheek to my waist. I was surprised by the fact he was so gentle with me. Cause no one ever was. I put my hand on his elbow holding it tight, wishing this moment would never end.

Someone actually wanted me. Me! Sam Puckett! I never wanted to let go. Our lips slowly stopped moving, but we didn't pull away. Not just yet. I moved my hand to his shoulder as I lightly parted my lips so I could place the last tender kiss on his lips. He rested his forehead on top of mine. I put my hand on the back of his neck pulling him in for another, short but sweet, kiss.

I still couldn't believe this happened.

Freddie's POV

I went out from behind the trees only to find Sam and Reuben kissing. Emptiness washed over me. Sam didn't seem to fight or protest. She was actually enjoying the kiss. I sighed quietly, turning around and dissapearing in the wild jungle. I wanted to be the guy Sam would be kissing. Shattered. That was how I felt.

Sam's POV

It's been a while since I've seen Dorkward. Hopefully, a snake bit him... Now's not the time for jokes, Sam!

''Hey, where do you think Fredweird is?'' I asked Reuben staring into his dark eyes. We still didn't completely move away from each other.

''I don't know. Maybe he met another orangutan.'' he said with a wide smirk spreading across his face. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

''Seriously'' I said when I stopped laughing ''Maybe something happened to him.''

''Okay, I'll go see if there's anything wrong.'' he said before placing another kiss on my lips and walking away.

Wow, that was a weird feeling. But also nice. Kissing Reuben. I put my index finger over my lips. They were still damp from the kissing. I smiled at the thought of it. Reuben came back with a worried look on his face.

''He's not there.'' he said.

''What do you mean he's not there?!'' I said getting up.

''FREDDIE!!!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. No answer. This was bad. This was really bad.

Reuben's POV 

Whoa. I kissed the girl of my dreams. She kissed me back! But there was a problem. Freddie's missing. Sam dragged me through the jungle shouting Freddie's name over and over again. She seemed very upset.

~a few hours later~

We were running for a long time now. We stopped so Sam could rest. She stood in front of me, breathing heavily.

''Sam, are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder from behind.

''No, I'm not okay. We can't survive without him, Reuben.'' she said turning around. Her eyes were starting to water. I didn't know what else to do so I pulled her in for a hug, putting my hands around her waist. She burried her face into my chest, holding me tighter.

''Come on. Let's go find a place to sleep. It's getting dark.'' I suggested. She looked up and nodded. We walked for another five minutes until I spotted a cave.

I pointed to it so Sam could see it. Suddenly, we heard a thunder. Then, the rain started falling. I dragged Sam to the cave as fast as possible. By the time we got there we were a bit wet. I saw Sam was shaking.

''Wait here. I'll go get some wood before it gets too wet.'' I told her and she nodded.

Sam's POV

Reuben came back after a few minutes, carrying just a few logs. They were a bit damp, but I guessed we could still light them up. I took two rocks and started hitting them against each other above the wood Reuben had brought. It didn't work. Reuben gently took the rocks from my hands. I'm gonna have to get used to the tenderness. He somehow managed to put on the fire. I didn't see how he did that, cause I was too busy studying his face.

He put the rocks down and noticed me staring at him so he smiled to himself. I was still shaking cause of how cold it was. Reuben saw that so he came closer to me and hugged me. We leaned against one of the cave walls and settled watching the rain falling.

''Reuben?'' I called. He turned his head to look at me.

''I like it when you talk normally.'' I said smiling. He smiled, too. He leaned in and placed a slow peck on my lips and then backed away, looking straight into my eyes. I pulled him closer and placed my lips on his, once again. He kissed me softly and I enjoyed it very, very much. No one was ever this mild with me. I didn't know if it was him or the tenderness I fell in love with.

**I know this was short and there's wasn't much Seddie but this chapter is the key ingredient for making Seddie happen. I don't know why, but I find Sam/Reuben relationship very cute. Anyway, I hope you don't hate me now that I made Seuben (Sam/Reuben) happen and that you will continue reading this story. I promise there will be no Seuben in the next chapter. So, please review!**


	8. Dream lover

**Sorry for the last chapter and Seuben thing. I got a bit carried away :)  
Just to warn you, the beginning of this chapter will have some Seuben in it.**

Chapter 8 (Sam's POV) Dream lover

_I was chased by Miss Briggs, once again. Only this time, there was no Freddie to save me. She was coming closer and closer to me. I gasped when she jumped and turned into a big hairy monster. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I was looking around, desperately searching for someone to help me. When I turned to my left something caught my eye. It was Freddie. I tried to reach him, but he started fading away. Before he disappeared he pronounced three words:''You betrayed me.''  
The monster ran towards me quickly and jumped. I screamed._

''Sam! What's wrong?'' I woke up to the sound of Reuben's voice. I looked up at him and remembered what happened yesterday. Wait, so Reuben and me are like... Dating?

''Noting. I just had a bad dream.'' I answered. It was still night but I could see the sun rising slowly. Reuben took my chin in his hand and lifted my head up. He pressed his lips against mine hungrily and when I didn't respond he softly traced his tongue over my lips. I opened my mouth and he started kissing me passionately, a bit less gentle than yesterday. I didn't feel butterflies in my stomach this time, though. Something was wrong. It was like I didn't want this. But he's the only one who's tender with me and I just can't let that pass me by. I have to make myself want this.

I ran my hand through his hair pulling him closer to me, still not feeling the spark. That's why I decided I'd straddle him. He seemed a little surprised by that but didn't protest. After about a half of minute later I pulled away sighing. No sparks. I tried again, pressing my cold lips against his warm ones. I continued even though I didn't feel anything.

''Oh my God!'' I heard a familiar voice behind me. It belonged to Freddie, but the way he said that wasn't in surprise. It was in frustration. I pulled away from Reuben, our lips making a sound when separating, and turned around.

''F-Freddie?'' I stuttered. Our eyes connected and the way he looked at me was very sad. I got off of Reuben and ran quickly towards the boy with brown hair, never breaking the eye contact. Then, I did something I never thought I'd do. I hugged him tightly.

''I'm so glad you're here. What happened to you?'' I asked and let go of him.

''Nothing.'' he paused ''What was that all about?'' he asked pointing to the place where Reuben and I were making out just a few seconds ago.

''I have a feeling you know what we were doing.'' I said and laughed nervously. Wait, what? Nervously? Why would I be nervous around Freddie? This just doesn't make any sense. Why the hell am I letting Reuben be my boyfriend? Oh, right, that's because he's gentle with me.

''Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?'' he asked, never changing the sad facial expression.

''Uh...'' I stalled, not wanting to say yes. Reuben came and hugged me from behind, then kissed my cheek, ever so slightly.

''I guess you could say that.'' he answered Freddie who looked like he was about to vomit abundantly. I smiled at him innocently.

''Whatever'' Freddie started saying ''I just wanted to let you know I found water.'' he finished senselessly. My mood brightened up. But Reuben acted like he didn't care about water. He kissed my neck over and over again. I just ignored him and asked Freddie:

''Really? Where?''

''Just a bit further in the jungle.'' he answered looking at Reuben who still hasn't stopped kissing my neck.

''Reuben, stop.'' I said trying not to sound mean. He removed his hands from my stomach and stood beside me.

''Come on, I'll lead the way.'' said Freddie and started walking out of the cave. Reuben and I followed. As we walked I heard dim water flowing. We soon approached a big river.

''Water!'' I yelled and bent down to drink some. Freddie and Reuben did the same. After we satisfied our thirst we sat down on the grass, Reuben in the middle. He leaned to me and started kissing me. Freddie looked away and sighed.

Freddie's POV

And there they were, kissing again. There was a hole in my heart. I gotta admit it to myself. I'm in love with Sam. I turned my head back at them. This wasn't even kissing anymore. It was more like a make out session. Their eyes were closed and I could actually _see_ their tongues battling for dominance in each others mouths. Why couldn't it be me instead of Reuben?

Sam's POV

I opened my eyes a little just to peek while kissing with Reuben. I saw Freddie staring at us. He looked heartbroken. What was wrong with him? I think I should break up with Reuben. He _was_ a good kisser but I didn't feel anything special. I broke the kiss and Freddie moved his head away quickly looking to the ground.

''Reuben, can I talk to you in private?'' I asked him.

''Sure.''

We walked behind some trees when Reuben asked:

''What's up?''

''I can't do this.'' I told him.

''Can't do what?'' he asked confused.

''I can't...'' I paused so I could look into his eyes while saying that.

''I can't be with you.'' I finally said it. Unexpectedly, he leaned in and gave me the softest kiss ever. When he pulled away I was looking at him wondering why he did that.

''I just wanted to have a nice last kiss with you.'' he answered, obviously reading my mind.

''I'm gonna go now.'' he said, then turned running away. I nodded to myself. Wait, wait, wait! He ran away?!

''Reuben, wait!'' I called after him, but he was already out of my sight. I decided I'd go back and tell Freddie what happened. He was still sitting on the ground, motionless.

''Freddie!'' he turned his head to me. I threw myself on the ground beside him.

''What happened? Where's Reuben?'' he asked.

''I broke up with him and he ran away.'' I explained very quickly.

''You broke up with him?'' he asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded.

''Why? I thought you liked him.'' he asked again.

''What are you? The boy of many questions?'' I said laughing nervously. Suddenly, I heard strange noises coming from the bushes behind Freddie. A big monkey came out of them and jumped on Freddie as I screamed. It started kissing him.

''Ah... Not you again!'' Freddie whined. I laughed and went over to them so I could help Freddie get up from under the monkey. It _was _the monkey from yesterday. The female orangutan. When Freddie was up the monkey grabbed his hand.

''Could you, please, let go of my hand?'' he asked it. The monkey shook its head. Freddie and I looked at each other in surprise. It understood us!

''What are we gonna do now?'' I asked him.

''I thought we could explore the island some more so maybe we'd find someone or something to help to us. But, now, I don't think that'll be possible.'' he explained.

I grabbed Freddie's free hand as he looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I smirked at him.

''No, Sam! No, no, no!'' I ignored him and pulled his hand really strong. The monkey still wouldn't let go of him. Instead it started pulling his hand as well. Soon we were all yelling and screaming, including the monkey.

''Let him go!'' I yelled, pulling his hand stronger. The monkey shook its head again and made weird noises. I tried to pull as strong as I could and it worked. The monkey finally let go of Freddie's hand. But, you see, there's this thing called gravity so when it let go of him, Freddie and I fell to the ground, him on top of me.

We were in that position for about two minutes, laughing. When we finally calmed down I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and said:

''I'm tired.'' he laughed and I joined him.

''Let's take a nap before we go anywhere else.'' I suggested. He nodded and we went back to the cave Reuben and I had stayed in last night. We positioned on the same wall Rueben and I did, but Freddie and I sat far away from each other. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

_I was out on the opening and Freddie's forehead was on top of mine. His eyes were closed and he was leaning in. Our lips connected slowly. We opened our mouth at the same time as I breathed the fresh scent of the air around us. He slowly kissed my bottom lip. I was wearing a white fluttering dress and he had a white shirt and white jeans. He took my hand in his as he continued to kiss me. That's when I realised. He was my dream lover._

**Well, well, well. I promised Seddie and you got it. Even though it was only a dream. I can't make them a couple yet cause we're not even halfway through this story. They have a lot more to discover. I hope you guys liked it. Review! Please, for me? :) xx**


	9. AN:Special announcement Read it!

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hey, people of the world who own computers! How are y'all doing out there?! I hope you're in a mood for a little announcement. This Sunday I'm gonna be posting a super-long special chapter! Wanna know something more? Well, all I'm gonna give out is the name of it. It's a bit odd, but you'll understand after you read my super-dooper long chappie! Here's the title:**

**PUNA & EXPLORING THE ISLAND**

**Told ya it was weird. I guess you're all wondering: What the heck does PUNA mean? Well, continue reading the story and you'll find out! I will delete this author's note right before posting the new chapter. Sadly, I do not own iCarly, but if I did that would be so AWESOME!**

**See, I have a question I need to ask you guys. It is important, so if you (that's right, YOU, the one sitting there in front of your computer screen) know anything about it, please, oh please, tell me!**

**What is iBeat the heat exactly about and when is it going to air? I've only heard some rumors:**

**1 The AC breaks down in the Bushwell Plaza, but Spencer's built a fan or something else..**

**2 All of the people from Bushwell Plaza, including Chuck, Sam and Griffin, come to the Shay residence.**

**3 Griffin asks Carly if he can bring his pee-wee babies in the apartment, too, so they don't get too moisty.**

**4 Freddie meets a girl named Sabrina who's taller than him and is frustrated by the fact.**

**5 Griffin uses Sam to get Carly back.**

**6 Freddie saves Sam from Griffin and there might be a Seddie kiss (I wish that one is true!)**

**Well, that's all I know. Please tell me if you know what it's exactly about! Oh, and check this song out on You Tube: Cat and mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I love it! **

**Stay tuned cause the special chapter is coming! Don't forget! This Sunday at I have no idea what time. Buh-bye! xx**

**Seddierox13 out.**


	10. Puna&ExploringTheIsland Special

**Yo, guys! What goes on? It's Saturday and today I'm going to be posting... THE SPECIAL CHAPTER!!! WOOHOO!! And it is spectacular! I know I said I would remove the authors note, but then I thought 'Hey. If I replace the content of this chapter, then all of the people who reviewed on my authors note won't be able to review again to tell me what they think.' so that's the reason I didn't remove it (in case you were wondering) and I also said this chapter was gonna come out on Sunday, but it happened to come out today, Logically, you'll be very happy about that. Okay, this is a special chapter so I figured I'd put some of my favorite parts or lines of this story:**

**_"Do you Sam, take Ham for your husband?" the priest asks. I nod and happily say:_**

**_"I do!"_**

**"It's nice to have a doctor in the building."**

**"Yeah, not really." he says and shrugs.**

**"GO!" I yell to the nub in front of me. We're getting on the boat but he's afraid of water. I push him on the boat.**

**"Aah! Sam!"**

**Oh, the sweet feeling of victory. I can just smell it in the air! It smells like... like... like a coconut-rose perfume?**

**"Freddie?" I whisper.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I feel like Rose."**

**"Good, it means you stay alive." he simply says, trying to be cheering.**

**"Do you feel like Jack?" my voice is shaky. He sighs.**

**"No. I'm not gonna die."**

**"Fine. You go catch fish from the sea, dip head, I'll go look for branches and wood and you, dorky perv, go look for food." she decided.**

**He ran out of the water and into the jungle screaming. Screaming stopped for a second but then continued when he ran out of the jungle with a bird on his head. Sam saw the bird and whispered two words: **

**"Fried chicken." she marched to the poor Reuben guy and grabbed the bird of his head then rotated its head around. I could hear the crack it made. I didn't know Sam was that strong. I guess she'd do anything for food.**

**Freddie had already stood up and was heading to a small coconut tree. He picked one and threw it on the ground. He repeated the action for two more times and when the coconut didn't break he started hitting it against a tree, making funny faces. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and walked over to him. I took the coconut from his hand and hit it against the tree. It broke. Freddie stared at me with his mouth wide open.**

**The grasshopper jumped on his head and Reuben, as usual, started screaming. It was hilarious, Reuben jumping around, screaming again, and Freddie asking him what happened, trying to make him stop jumping but instead, getting hit by Reuben's elbow (right in Freddie's nose). I laughed so hard that tears started running down my face. Freddie held his nose with his left hand, put his other hand on his waist and glared at me. That made me laugh even harder. This was actually a fun time :).**

**''I always had a feeling only orangutans would fall for you.'' I insulted him with a wide smirk across my face.**

**''Haha, very funny, Sam.'' he said sarcastically but had a little smile playing on his lips, too.**

**There are a lot more but I guess I won't bother you that much. I just wanted to make you all remember the funny scenes taken out of this story. Tell me what your favorites are and if I like the choice I might post them when publishing the next special chapter ;)**

_Chapter 9 (Freddie's POV) Puna&IslandExploring(Special)_

I just had the nicest dream about Sam. She kissed me and it felt _so _real. I have been crazy about her since we shared that kiss on the ship. That night, I stayed up thinking about it. And then, she thought I wanted to have Carly on the ship instead of her. She didn't know how wrong she was. Now she's here, cuddling with me. Wait, what?!

I opened my eyes and there was a big surprise. That orangutan was sleeping right next to me. It had one of its arms tossed around me.

''Sam, wake up!'' I whisper-yelled. The blond headed demon (that I was pretty much in love with) woke up with a loud moan. As she saw me a smile appeared on her face.

''What's wrong Fredduchiny? You gotcha girlfriend here, huh?'' she asked with a smirk and then got up.

''Ugh... I don't think she'll ever stop bothering me.'' I whined.

''We should be heading off. It's somewhere about noon, I think.'' she said stretching. I easily got up from under the monkey cause it was asleep.

But, unfortunately, it woke up.

''Oh, come on, Freddifer! Now she's gonna follow us everywhere we go!'' Sam whined and then stuck her tongue out to the monkey which responded the same way back. I laughed cause no one ever confronted Sam.

''Whatever. Let's go.'' she ordered and I didn't dare to protest. I started walking towards Sam, but was stopped by someone grabbing my hand. I let out a sigh, knowing who it was. I turned around and raised my eyebrows at the monkey. It smiled innocently. If you can call that a smile...

''Please, let go of my hand.'' I asked nicely. It shook its head real slowl-like and then started walking with me towards Sam. A big smirk spreaded across Sam's face as she looked at our intertwined hands. I rolled my eyes at her for doing that.

''So, I see you finally found someone who is actually _willing_ to hold hands with you.'' her smirk turned bigger as she said that.

''Well, congratulations!''she cheered. The monkey was holding my left hand so that's the one Sam reached out for. She knew I was a leftie.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I see your hand's a little busy!'' she exclaimed sarcastically. I glared at her.

''Oh don't be mad, Freddwina. Don't you have your dream girl? Be happy!'' she was going too far with this.

I guess the monkey thought the same. It let go of my hand with a mad expression on its face and attacked Sam. She seemed a bit surprised by that but fought back. I tried to break them up, but they wouldn't stop. The monkey made extremely weird noises while trying to pin Sam to the ground. I couldn't believe this! It actually did pin her down. I had to do something about it. The girl I was in love with was straddled by the girl who was in love with me. Strange situation, don't you think?

''Hey... Monkey!'' I said not knowingwhat to call the orangutan. It didn't respond, just continued hitting and smacking the defenceless blonde under it.

''Freddie! Get her off of me!'' she yelled. The monkey slapped her afterwards. Something had to be done. The monkey just wouldn't stop! I tried pushing her off of Sam, but it was too heavy.

''Stop it!'' I yelled ''Stop hitting her!'' I shouted to the top of my lungs. It finally stopped and got up. Sam stayed in the same position, obviously shocked that someone beat her up. Her cheeks were red. I didn't know if it was because she was slapped several times or because she was embarassed. I put out my hand for her to grab it. She took it still rather confused.

''You okay?'' I asked her. She slowly nodded avoiding the eye contact.

''Thanks.'' she finally spoke up ''Let's go.'' We went out from the cave, the monkey following us.

''Which direction do you think we should go in?'' I asked her. She pointed to the left. I guess we're goin' to the left then. She started walking, me on her right and the monkey right behind us. She looked like she was deep in her thoughts. I tried asking her if she was okay, but I never got any answers.

After a few minutes, we stopped to rest. I thought about the dream I had earlier today. It was such a good feeling to kiss Sam. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the monkey's laughing. I looked up at it. Its finger was pointed to Sam. I looked to the blonde, too, wondering what was so funny.

There was a butterfly on top of Sam's head. It was yellow with black dots. Sam looked angrily at the orangutan.

''Stop laughing.'' I said to the monkey sitting beside me. It stopped and hung its head down.

''What's wrong? Why was she laughing at me?'' Sam asked. I looked at her, smiling, and took the butterfly in my hand.

''Cause this little guy was on your head.''

''Oh.'' she smiled. The butterfly flew away.

''Let's continue exploring the island.'' I suggested and we headed off once again. It was muddy cause of the rain that was falling last night. And we had bare feet. They say mud is healthy for skin. Who would say?

''So.'' Sam started.

''Yeah?''

''Maybe we should think of a name for it.'' she said.

''The monkey?'' I asked.

''Is there anyone else is with us, dork?!'' she seemed to be a little annoyed at my stupidity.

''Alright... How about Regina?'' I suggested.

''Uh... No. It doesn't look like her.'' she said ''Mikayla, maybe?''

''Mikayla _is _a beautiful name. But it's just not her.'' I said. We continued our discussion.

''Sally?''

''No.''

''Polly?''

''Nah...''

''Sabrina?''

''Nope.''

''Bethany?''

''Not really.''

''Hannah?''

''Don' think so...''

''Marissa?''

''Why would you wanna name it after your mom?!''

''Whatever.''

''How 'bout The Stalker?''

''What?! Taylor?''

''Victoria?''

''Bella?''

''Jessica?''

''Angela?''

''Why are we naming the Twilight characters?!''

''I don't know!''

''Sasha?''

...

''This is impossible! Let's talk about something else.'' Sam said after the frustrating battle about the names. It's been about twenty minutes since we started suggesting some names. We must have said at least a million of them, but none was good enough for the monkey.

''Fine. I wanted to ask you something. Do you mind?'' I really, really wanted to ask that question.

''Sure, I guess.'' she approved. I bit my bottom lip before asking:

''Why were you with Reuben? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I thought you hated him.''

''Yeah... I guess I thought that, too.'' she paused.

''But then... He kissed me. And he was all tender and careful.'' she looked up at me.

''And you might think it's not possible, but...'' she looked back to the ground.

''But what?'' I rushed her.

''I like when people are gentle with me.'' she blurted. I tried to make myself NOT laugh. Sam? Gentle? Tenderness? Those words just don't go together. I let out a few small chuckles. She glared at me.

''Sorry, I can't help it!'' I apologized. She turned her head back in front of her.

''Whate...ver...'' her eyes opened wide. I looked at where her eyes were stuck at. And did I have something to see, you ask? Oh, yes, I absolutely did! It was a big crashed plane! Just a few feet away from us. It looked like it was here for centuries.

''Oh my Gosh!'' I shouted.

''Maybe there are people here!'' Sam said and ran towards the plane. It was... Wait 'til I get the moss off of it. There. It was yellow. Sam opened the door and went inside the small plane. I checked to see if there was a radio inside. There was one. But, it, of course, didn't work.

''Hey, look what I found!'' I heard Sam's voice from the back of the plane coming closer. She showed me a pocket knife.

''This is definitely going to be useful.'' I said and took the knife.

''You check if there's anything else in here that might help us survive and I'll see what's outside, kay?'' I asked. She didn't say anything, but nodded and went back to searchingthe little plane.

I jumped out of it. The monkey was sitting outside and eating a banana. Well, at least she won't bother me. I checked under the plane, but didn't find anything. Its left wing was broken so I went to see if I could find something there. I bypassed the front of the plane and saw a blue parachute stuck to the trees above me. When I saw what was hanging on it I screamed.

The monkey and Sam came to me with worried expressions on their faces.

''What happened?!'' Sam shouted trying to outvoicemy scream. I pointed to the thing I was screaming about. As soon she saw it her mouth dropped open and she started yellingas well. The monkey joined us, its eyes wide open. The thing we were screaming about was a human skeleton hanging on the parachute. Looks like the poor guy (or girl, I don't know) didn't even get the chance to get out of the parachute.

Sam started running away with the monkey following her. I ran after them.

~five minutes later~

We hadn't stopped screaming _or _running. I was only a few feet behind the two. Man, they were fast. Suddenly, the blondeon the left tripped and fell downhill. The monkey and I stopped running.

''Sam!'' I cried out as she continued to roll down the hill. She stopped when she came on the flat ground.

''Are you okay?!'' I shouted, carefully coming down. I hurried when she didn't respond. The monkey stayed at the place where Sam tripped. When I came down first thing I saw was blood.

''Oh, my God, Sam.'' I whispered as I flipped her on her back. Her eyes were firmly closed.

''Ouch.'' she said. I looked down her body and found the source of bleeding. Her knee.

''Gosh, are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, Fredward, I've neverbeen better.'' even when she was hurt she couldn't stop the sarcastic comments. I looked around for anythingthat could help her. I saw a little river near the huge tree that we were beside. I helped her get up.

''Do you think you can walk?'' I questioned her.

''I'm not so sure.'' she said putting her arm around my shoulder for support.

''Come on. Let's get you to the river and wash your wound out.'' I said as I started helpingher walk to the river. The monkey came down fast and followed us. It looked like it was worried or jealous about something cause it constantly glared at Sam. Sam didn't notice that cause she was too busy looking down at her injury that was bleeding a lot. If I were her, I'd definitely be crying my guts out right now, but she didn't shed a tear.

We slowly approached the river and I sat her down. I had her put her leg in the water so the wound would wash out. She had a quite big cut. There were a few little strands of grass and branches in it. They had to be removed cause it would infect.

''Sam?'' I asked carefully. She was looking across the river, no emotions showing on her face.

''Huh?'' she mumbled.

''I have to remove these little branches from your wound.'' I explained.

''Go for it.'' she said, obviously not getting that it might hurt a lot.

''Um... Just so you'd know; it's gonna hurt.'' I said, slowly pronouncing every word. She shrugged.

''Okay, then...'' I put her leg on top of mine so I would have better access to the injury. I started takingout the biggest branch and she didn't even twitch. Wow, she was tough. After a few minutes I was done. I washed the wound one more time and then thought of something:

''Hey, where did I put that pocket knife you found?'' I asked Sam.

''Uh... In your pocket, logically? And I thought you were smart.'' she answered. Whoa, was that a compliment? She thought I was smart! Easy there, Freddie. Don't get your hopes up. I took the knife out of my pocket and cut my sleeve. It was a long sleeved shirt so I cut on the height of my elbow. I put the cloth in the water, drained it, then wrapped Sam's knee with it.

''There. Is that better?'' I asked, looking straight into her eyes. She looked back:

''Yeah, thanks.'' Wow, she thanked me. I smiled. The monkey appeared from nowhere and started hitting Sam again. She let out a surprised gasp as the monkey's fist connected with her cheek. I got up and used all my strength to get it off of her. When it finally did I started yelling at it. It just hung its head and sat down embarrassed. I went back to Sam who was holding her right cheek.

''You okay?'' I asked her.

''Yeah...'' she stalled ''Thanks.'' Two 'thank you's' in one day! I'm good!

''No problem.'' I said looking deep into her ocean blue eyes. She smiled, but then her smile slowly started fading away as I inched closer to her. She started leaning in, too. This is it, Freddie. This is the moment you've been dreaming of. She closed her eyes so I decided to do the same. Our noses brushed and I could feel her breath on my lips. The second after we were rudely interrupted by a black jaguar (panther) coming our way-nice way to break a kiss.

The orangutan screamed and I couldn't move. It ran to us as the panther kept coming closer. I was in shock so I didn't know how I got surrounded by freezing water. I looked around coming out of my shock. All three of us were in the river, Sam holding onto me and the monkey holding onto Sam. I assumed Sam pushed us.

''What-what happened?!'' I tried to yell, but sunk under water before I was able to ask the question. Sam didn't answer and I really didn't like the expression on her face.

''Uh-oh.'' she said, but it came out as a whisper whichmade me shiver because her lips were right in front of my left ear. She was practically layingon top of me. The water was deep so I sunk in anytime she moved (which was every other second). I looked at what she was 'uh-ohing' about. There was a big waterfall just about twenty meters in front of us and we couldn't get out of the river cause the currents were very strong. The monkey, which was holdingonto Sam's leg, started panicking and yelling.

''Freddie.'' Sam said worried and tightened her grip on me which made me sink in the water again.

''It would-it would helpf wif you-weren't do-arghchkf-ing wthat!'' I tried explaining.

''Sorry!'' she yelled and moved herself off of me, then grabbed my waist. I tried swimming to the chore, but couldn't. We were just a few meters away from the waterfall. All of us screamed as we approached it. We fell down it, Sam holding onto my waist, monkey holding onto Sam's leg and my hands up in the air. A rush of adrenaline came to my body and my heart felt like it was about to explode.

We plunged in the peaceful lake beneath us with a loud splash. When we emerged from the water everything was exactly the opposite from the scene before. Everything was just so calm and beautiful. I could see a lot of different birds like parrots or hummingbirds flying around the big trees and little turtles in the water around us.

''Wow.'' was all I could have said. I'd seen pictures and shows about this kind of places, but to see it live is so much different. Good different. We got out of the lake, soaked wet, and stared at the beauty of this place. It wasn't the most special thing it could be, but it was enough.

''You know what I've always wanted to do?'' Sam's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her questionably.

''To climb up a huge tree like this.'' she said pointing at one of the tallest trees here.

''I don't think that's a good idea. Plus, your knee is hurt.'' I said trying to convince her to stay on the safe ground. She didn't even bother to look at me. She just grabbed the closest branch that was available to her.

''Don't go too high up. You don't wanna fall, do you?'' I asked, but didn't get a respond. The monkey passed by me joining her on the tree. Sam actually was a pretty good climber. They climbed very high up so I decided I'd tell them to get back here.

''Hey, guys, come down before you hurt yourselves!'' I yelled so they could hear me. Sam was acting pretty weird. I mean, a black panther attacks us, then the next thing we're in the river and falling down a waterfall and she's climbing up a tree?! I don't even wanna comment on that.

In the next five minutes they came down a little bit, but were still about three or four meters away from the ground. The monkey just jumped off of the tree and landed nicely on its feet. Sam, though, had problems. She slipped on something and started falling down. I moved to the left just in time to catch her. I put her on the ground with worry in my eyes. She could have been killed.

''How many times are you planning on hurting yourself?! Tell me so I can be prepared!'' I yelled at her for being so reckless. She looked down.

''I'm sorry.'' she mumbled. I let out a sigh and hugged her.

''It's okay. Just, please, don't do this again. You scared me to death.'' I said as I let go of her. She nodded and stumbled to the side.

''Are you hurt?'' I asked her cause she seemed to be.

''I think I... I think I twisted my ankle...'' she said and looked away.

''Don't be mad at me.'' she slowly looked into my eyes.

''I'm not mad at you.'' I said and walked over to her. By the end of the day her ankle was wrapped and taken care of and I _almost _had no sleeves left. We decided we'd stay here for the night and when tomorrowcomes we'd think about what to do next. That's when she remembered something:

''We didn't eat anything the whole day!'' she yelled. Just as if we were in a movie the orangutan came carrying a few bananas and handed them over to us.

''Um, thanks.'' Sam said very quietly. We had leaned against the tree Sam fell off earlier today. We slowly started eating the yellow fruit. The monkey sat down by my side and fell asleep. After we each ate one banana Sam said one weird word:

''Puna.''

''Puna?'' I questioned.

''Yeah.'' she simply replied.

''What's Puna?'' I asked again.

''Puna's the name for our orangutan.'' she said with a smile. I looked at the sleeping orangutan on my right side. The name fit her perfectly.

''Puna.'' I whispered satisfied with it. I looked back to Sam who was already asleep on my shoulder. Smiling at the sight, I fell asleep, too.

~the next day~

''Freddie, lookie!'' I was woken up by Sam rapidly shaking my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw her playing with a colorful macaw parrot.

''Her name's Alex!'' she shouted. ''Okay.'' I said.

''I woke up with her on my shoulder.'' she continued. ''Isn't she beautiful?'' I nodded in response and tried to pet it. But it bit my index finger.

''Ow!'' I whined.

''Well, she _is_ my pet.'' Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

''That explains the aggressiveness towards _me_.'' I mumbled as the parrot made its way to the top of Sam's head.

''Anyway, how's your knee?'' I asked her trying to change the subject.

''Meh.. It's fine, I guess.'' she answered, but didn't even look at me. I nodded to myself. I guess she was just lost in the moment yesterday. I don't think she'll ever want to be with me, anyway. Well, she _was_ with Reuben though she claimed she hated him. But he's grown a lot and matured (if you could say so...). I've grown a lot, too. Right? I don't have that girly voice anymore and I'm a lot taller than her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by feelingsomeone giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned to see who it was. Of course it was Puna. Whad'ya think?

''Puna! Come on!'' I whined again. ''Please stop doing that!'' seriously, what's with me and all the whining? I heard Sam chuckling behind me.

''Whatever. You guys are gonna need to disappear for about fifteen minutes cause I wanna bathe myself, okay? And I don't want this to be like the last time, do you understand?'' she said pointing the warning finger at me. I nodded. She pushed me and Puna into the jungle and, when she was satisfied with how far she got us, went back to the lake.

Now you'd think I'm a good momma's boy, right? I'd always help everyone and be everybody's shoulder to cry on. You'd think I would stay in the same place Sam left me and wait until she came back. Everyone would think that. But. I decided to be a bad boy. And spy on Sam. What?! It's not like it's gonna be the first time.

I went around some trees and bushes, leaving Puna playing on some little tree. I snuck really slowly trying not to make any sound to make her see or hear me. I finally got to the tree where I could see her perfectly. If my mom could have seen me right now, she would be freaking out. Thank God she can't.

Sam started taking her clothes off. First, her shirt fell on the ground revealing her black cotton bra. I've already seen what's under it. Then, her shorts slid down her, now a bit tanned, legs. She put them beside her shirt. Her fingers made their way to the bra hook and unhooked it. She took the bra off and threw it to the ground as my mouth hung open.

Just as she was about to take her matching cotton black panties off I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind. I twitched and turned around only to see Puna standing there with a mad expression on her face. I sighed and turned my head back to see what Sam was hiding under her panties, but she wasn't there anymore. Three seconds later she emerged from the lake. Great. Thank you very much, Puna.*sarcasm*

I guess I could go back to the place where Sam told me to be. Or I could stay here and wait until she gets out of the water. Nah, that'd be too much of a risk for her to see me so I decided to go back. Puna was following me and when we came back she started playing on that tree again. Gosh, I'm such a perv! Oh, well. At least she didn't see me. After a few minutes Sam approached us, her blond wet hair jumping around her shoulders and Alex flying above her head.

''Go on, it's your turn.'' she said. I shrugged and went back to the lake. I took off all of my clothes and jumped in with a big splash. I thought that she could be doing the same as I was doing only five minutes ago so I turned around searching for a strand of blondehair somewhere in the jungle. But I didn't find anything. I guess she was a fair player. Weird, cause it _is_ Sam.

~Sam's POV~

Freddie went back to the lake and I decided I'd go a bit further in the jungle. What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?

~Freddie's POV~

I went back to the place I was supposed to be meeting Sam. But no one was there. Maybe I came to the wrong place. No, that's not possible. I exactly remember that tree over there where Punaplayed. Oh, jeez, what if something happened to them? What if she saw me spying on her and then decided to run away?

~Back at Seattle~normal POV~

Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Benson were sitting in the Shay living room watching news.

''... Our best investigators are out on the ocean, searchingfor the lost kids. They're aren't having any luck yet. The ship was supposed to get to the harbor in Florida, but crashed somewhere near Los Angeles, California. We have all of our best teams looking for them all over that area...'' Mrs. Benson shut down the TV.

''I can't watch this!'' she cried.''The thought of my little Freddiebear alone somewhere, lost and confused makes me wanna scream.''

''Please don't!'' exclaimed Spencer carrying his new fish in a fishbowl to the counter.

''Mrs. Benson, don't worry. I'm sure he's not alone. I bet Sam's with him.'' Carly tried to comfort her.

''That's even worse!!!'' Marissa shouted like, _really_ loud so Carly had to put her hands over her ears and Spencer dropped his fishbowl on the floor.

''Brock!'' he yelled.

''Isn't that Fisho?'' Carly asked. Yup, Fisho was a weird name, but would you ever expect Spencer to think of a normal name? I don't think so.

''Fisho!'' he corrected himself then took the poor golden fish in his hands and tried to to find something that he could put the fish in. He didn't find anything so he filled his mouth with water and put the fish in there. Carly's eyes widened as she watched what he just did. Mrs. Benson was quietly sobbing on the couch. Spencer just shrugged at Carly and went into his bedroom. She took a peppy cola out from the fridge as she was listening to how Mrs. Benson's quiet crying turned into huge sobs and screams that usually contained the words 'Teddyfreddie' or 'my Freddiebear'.

Carly decided she'd give Marissa some time so she went up to the iCarly studio where memories of her two best friends came rushing to her.

_''Freddie's never kissed a girl! Never, not once! I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witness.'' Sam said into the camera and Freddie just stood there in shock._

_''Okay, later!'' she said into the camera and went downstairs, Carly following her._

_''Sam! You just ruined Freddie's life!'' she yelled at the blonde._

* * *

_''Dude, why don't you wanna watch another Fred video?'' Sam asked Freddie._

_''Cause I don't think Fred's all that funny.'' he answered._

* * *

_''Hi, Shane.'' Sam and Carly were practically drooling over Freddie's hot nerdy friend._

_''Uh.. Guys? The show?'' Freddie said._

_''Oh right!''_

* * *

_''Some of you voted for Santa, but the winner is... A flashlight!'' Sam and Carly exclaimed._

_''Come out here, Freddieferr!'' Sam said while Freddie came in front of the camera._

_''And look!'' Carly said and turned the flashlight costume Freddie was wearing on. ''It actually works!'' they shouted._

_''You don't wanna know where the batteries go.'' Carly said with a dramatic look on her face._

Carly smiled and sat down on the red beanbag. 'I wish they were here,' she thought to herself and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her phone vibrated in her left pocket. She took it and read the message:

'Hey, Carls! It's Jake. Jake Krandall. I heard about your friends.  
Are you okay? Hope you are. If you need anything just call. xx'

She smiled, but tears kept escaping her eyes. She'd wiped them away a few times before answering:

'Thanks, Jake. For thinking about me. As for if I'm okay; not  
really. What if something dangerous happened to them? I  
can't stop worrying about them.'

She sniffed and clicked the 'send' button. She didn't get a reply, but what she did get was a knock at the door.

''Spencer, could you please get that?!'' she yelled expecting it to be Freddie's mother coming to ask them if they've heard anything new about her 'Freddie-teddy'.

''Sure!'' she heard Spencer shout from downstairs. Half of minute later she saw a blurry image of a blond-haired boy standing outside the iCarly glass door. She wiped away her tears and gestured him to come in. He was carrying a white plastic bag.

''Whatcha got there?'' she asked trying to sound less sad than she actually was. He sat down on the blue beanbag next to her and started taking things out of his plastic bag.

''I stopped at the market across the street to buy something for you. I've got brownies, two peppy colas, a new Cuttlefish CD, ice-cream and... gloves?'' he said with a pair of pink baby gloves in his hands. Carly laughed slightly. Jake shook his head and put the gloves back into the bag.

''Anyway...'' he started and opened the green bag with brownies in them and handed one to Carly. ''Here.''

She took it and slowly started chewing. He took one, too, but was done with his way before Carly was with hers. Carly put the Cuttlefish CD in Freddie's laptop and let the songs play. For the rest of the day they ate brownies and ice-cream, drank the peppy colas and talked, mostly about Sam and Freddie. After Jake left Carly took two beanbags and made them into a 'bed' as tears started falling down her cheeks again. She cried herself to sleep that night.

~back to Freddie~

''Sam!'' I yelled as I ran through the wild jungle. Where the hell could she be?! I heard a bird flying above my head then landing on some tree. I looked to see it. That was Alex! Sam's parrot! Maybe she could tell me the way to Sam.

''Hey, Alex! Can you show me the way to Sam? Do you know where she is?'' it nodded, kind of.

''Okay, good.'' I said as she started flying the opposite way than where I was headed to. I ran after him. We soon approached Puna sitting on the ground next to the blond demon. I saw her hand was bleeding.

''Sam, what happened?!'' I yelled as I got near her.

''A snake bit me!'' she started crying.

''Was it poisoned?'' I asked hoping the answer I'd hear would be negative.

''I don't know! But it's over there, I killed it.'' she said and pointed to a dead snake just a few feet away from her. The moment I saw it I knew it was poisoned. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What am I gonna do?! I'm starting to panick. This is so not good!

''What's wrong? Is it poisoned?'' she asked and I just looked into her eyes. She immediately knew the answer.

''Oh, my God! I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die! I wanna see Carly and Spencer before I die! Shit! I'm so stupid!'' she yelled while tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't die. I will not let her.

I did the only thing I thought was gonna save her. I took her hand and put my mouth on the two little, but deep holes in her skin. I started to suck the venom out. She just cried harder and harder. Every ten seconds, when my mouth was full of her poisoned blood, I'd spit on the ground. When her blood got that pure irony taste I spit for the last time and wiped away the blood from my lips. She calmed down and stopped crying so I helped her get up. As she did so she asked me with a scared voice:

''Am I gonna die now? After what you did?'' I shook my head and a smile creeped up on her face as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her tight, never wanting to let go.

''Thanks.'' she mumbled into my shirt and pulled away.

''Do you know the way back or should we go somewhere else?'' I asked her.

''I think we should go somewhere else.'' she said.

''Are you sure? Cause you've got an open wound... and an injured knee...'' I trailed off.

''But we don't know our way back.'' she said wiping the tears away from her face.

''Fine, we'll find some other place, then. But are you sure you're gonna be able to walk?''

''Yes! I'm fine. Really!'' she exclaimed, probably getting bored of my care about her. I shrugged and started walking into the jungle. At least I thought it was gonna be a jungle. Sam stumbled behind me trying to catch up. Speaking of catch up, I wouldn't mind some ketchup right now. Even if it was without a hamburger or a hot dog, just ketchup. I turned around and crossed my arms at the limping Sam.

''You can't walk, Sam.'' I stated.

''Yes, I can!'' she fought back.

''I just need some time to...''

''To make two steps.'' I finished her sentence.

''I do not!'' she shouted, obviously offended by what I had said.

''Come on. I'll piggy back you.'' I said and came closer to her.

''Fine.'' she sighed. I turned around and she jumped on my back.

''You know, you don't always have to be independent.'' I said.

''Yes, I do.'' she snapped. I slightly chuckled.

''Stop laughing, dishrag!''

''You mean, the dishrag that saved your life?'' I provocate her.

''Shut up!'' I smirked.

~fifteen minutes later~

''I thought we were in the jungle.'' Sam said.

''Yeah, me too.'' I agreed and she shrugged. We were on a beach. It looked almost the same as the one we first found ourselves on. Sam hopped of my back and we walked across the beach when something caught my eye.

''Hey, what's that?'' I pointed to something blue in the sand.

''I don't know.'' Sam said and I ran over to it, leaving her behind. I took the item in my hands as my eyes widened.

''Oh, my God. Sam! It's Gibby's shirt!'' her mouth hung open as she slowly got to me.

''This means Wendy has to be somewhere here, too!'' she said excitedly. We both smiled. Somebody else was on this island and I don't mean Reuben! I am so happy! Sam's smile suddenly faded away.

''What?'' I asked.

''I'm hungry.'' she stated.

''OkayI'll go get us something to eat and you stay here with Puna and Alex.'' I suggested and knew she wouldn't reject that.

''Sounds like a plan.'' she winked and I laughed lightly then went into the jungle. Thank God, there was a banana tree nearby. I harvested some of them and searched for something else. We can't live on bananas, can we? Well, maybe we could, but that wouldn't be too healthy, would it? Well, maybe it would, but- Oh enough with your pointless blabbing, Freddie! And then I wonder why no girl wants to go out with me.

I found some papayas. I thought that would be enough. I had eight bananas and five papayas for Sam, Puna, Alex and me. Shrugging I went back to the beach where I saw Sam laying, her head on Gibby's shirt, her golden locks with a shine that sun gave them, her eyes closed and her limbs resting carelessly on the sand surrounding her. She was so beautiful, no one could compare to her. Not even my ex-crush, Carly. I walked over to her.

''I hope you didn't eat Alex.'' I said like it was the most usual thing to say to someone. Well, to Sam it kinda was.

''I would never...'' she paused thinking it through 'I'd never eat Alex.'' she said with her voice unsure. I chuckled, tossed her the food and sat down beside her. She took a banana and started peeling it. Puna came and did the same. I took a papaya and gave a little bit of it to Alex, then started eating it myself.

''So, how are you feeling?'' I asked the blonde next to me.

''Well... Weird.'' she said confused.

''That's because you lost a lot of blood. I mean, really, you fell downhill then off of a tree and then a snake bit you.'' I said chuckling at the end.

''Clumsy little girl.'' I patted her on the head as she made weird faces and continued eating her banana. I fed Alex that was on my shoulder. She seems to like me a bit more than before. I still didn't get why she was dating Reuben.

''I still don't get why you were dating Reuben.'' I repeated my mind.

''I already told you.'' she said.

''You can't be with someone just cause they're gentle with you. There's gotta be another reason.'' I demanded.

''Well, he's not that bad looking either, He's matured, you know?'' I just sighed and turned my head away when I heard someone running behind us in the jungle. Both me and Sam turned around as a girl with red hair came out on the beach.

''Wendy?!'' Sam shouted.

**And there ya have it! The next normal chapter will probably be posted next Sunday or Saturday. Sorry if this was too short for a special chapter, but I'll try to make the next special longer. Anyway, I have a question for you guys. Which one out of the names in this chapter do you think is mine? I mean all of them. Hint:It's not Puna. The ones that tell me the correct answer I will add as fav authors and moderators at my new chat. Here's the link(but without spaces):w w w . x a t . c o m / seddieroxmysox **  
**The ones that don't get the correct answers I will only make members. Remember to tell me your name that you're gonna use at my chat so I know to make you a member or a moderator. Hope you'll check out my chat anyway! Buh-bye! xxx**


	11. Wendy

**Hey, guys! Please don't be mad at me for not updating in a few weeks. I had really big problems. I hurt my leg bad and I had to go to the hospital so I didn't have much time to write. I had to stay in bed the whole day for like a few days now. I asked my uncle for a laptop so I could finally write something and here is the chapter 11! I hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 11(Sam's POV)

''Wendy?!'' I shouted as I saw the red-haired girl approaching.

''Oh, my God, you guys are alive!!'' she exclaimed and pulled Freddie, who had already stood up, into a bear hug. He held onto her firmly, his happy eyes meeting with mine, shocked ones.

''Wendy, thank God you're here.'' he whispered into her hair. She pulled away from the hug and sat down next to me smiling widely, then gripped onto my waist like it was the last thing she'd have to do. I was happy and shocked to see her.

''Gosh, Sam, what happened to you? You look like a mess!'' she said seeing all of the wounds I had gotten from the past few days. She, on the other hand, looked the same as I last saw her.

''I know I look like a mess, but there's no need to point that out, especially that loudly.'' I hesitated hoping that she would forget the main question, though that was a really small posibillity considering my look. I didn't want her to think Freddie is a hero for saving my life.. a few times.

''Okay, but seriously; what happened?'' God, she was stubborn. I looked at Freddie, my eyes begging him to explain what happened instead of me. He sighed, but gave in. He started:

''Well..''

~ten minutes after~

''Wow, Sam, you must have felt really bad.'' Wendy said after Freddie had finished telling her about the times I got hurt. He hadn't told her the whole story, though.

''Actually, she's been very brave and mature about it.'' Freddie spoke up. She nodded understanding what he said. I had been quiet the whole time.

''So, you guys said that Reuben was with you. But he ran away.'' This was the part of the story I didn't really want to talk about.

''He was more with Sam than with me.'' Freddie siad glaring towards me. I suddenly started feeling guilty.

''Huh?'' Wendy asked confused.

''Sam and Reuben had been dating.'' stated Freddie, but Wendy didn't look that surprised.

''Aren't you surprised?'' I asked her after being quiet for a long time. She shook her head.

''How come?'' Freddie continued my questioning.

''Well, you guys have already kissed and I could tell both you and Rueben liked it.'' she explained, though I didn't get what she was saying.

''What do you mean ''we've already kissed''?'' I asked her.

''That night on the ship. When we were playing traffic lights. Don't you remember?''

''Oh that.'' I remembered.

_Flashback_

_I had kissed Freddie and we continued playing the game for another twenty minutes._

_Freddie was as red as a tomato and I didn't doubt I was, too. I was the next one to take a paper out of the cup. I took a small one and unwrapped it. There was a name written in the color red. That meant I had to kiss that person french style. Finally, my eyes captured what name it was. Reuben. Hmm, I thought, maybe it won't be that bad._

_I read the paper out loud and saw a little smile spread across Reuben's face. I put the paper back into the cup as Reuben leaned over to me. His face was only inches apart from mine when I let out a scared sigh that only Reuben and I could hear. He stopped his face from meeting mine and asked me if I was okay. I waited a few seconds to calm myself down before nodding slowly. _

_His lips captured mine very slowly and tenderly. I traced my tongue over his lips and he willingly let me in. He was quite a good kisser. Who knew Reuben, the guy with his own language, could kiss this good? Our lips moved together and it was obvious that he was taking it slowly with me. And.. I liked that._

_He pulled away looking straight into my eyes. The kiss didn't last that long. Just around ten seconds. I was kinda amazed at his kissing skills, but I didn't want anyone to see that so I spoke up saying it was Wendy's turn to pick a paper. Freddie was sorta glaring at Reuben, but Reuben didn't notice cause he was oblivious to the whole world around him. I smiled as I looked at his happy face. How could I make a person happy with such a small gesture?_

_Wendy picked out a paper and said that she had to kiss Freddie french style. Freddie immediately leaned over to her and pressed his lips hard against hers, blocking the sight of Reuben for me. She was taken by surprise, but started responding quickly. Their kiss was the total opposite of mine and Rueben's. Freddie opened his eyes to look at me, like he was checking if I was looking at the kiss, and then closed them continuing it, just as roughly as before. He pulled away after a few seconds, looking proud of himself._

_Reuben was the next one to take a paper. It was Wendy, green. He leaned in and kissed Wendy on the lips for about three seconds, not adding any movements, then sat back on his bed. I decided to forget about anything that has happened in the room number 4._

_End flashback_

''Yeah, you're kiss was pretty cute.'' Wendy said. I still didn't want to say anything so she continued:

''Why did you guys break up, anyway?'' she asked.

''It doesn't matter.'' I said after sighing heavily. I caught a glimpse of Freddie's sad face in the background. He was still standing while Wendy and I were sitting on the pure sand.

''Where's Gibby?'' I asked trying to change the subject off of me and Reuben.

''I don't know. I guess I lost him.'' she said. '' We first came to this beach with that rescuing boat, but it floated away. We were here all the time, so I decided we should go and explore the island, but Gibby disagreed. I went to the jungle alone and when I came back he wasn't here. The only thing left was his shirt. I thought he must have gone to the jungle after me so I decided to go back and that's when you guys came.''

''Oh.'' I managed to stutter out taking in what she had just said.

''Hey, wasn't Reuben on a boat with our teachers?'' she mentioned _him_ causing me to groan in frustration.

''What's wrong?'' Freddie asked.

''Nothing, I just don't want you to talk about him anymore.'' I answered honestly.

Wendy opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Puna coming her way. She screamed and jumped up hiding behind Freddie. He tried to calm her down, but she just kept screaming

''Wendy! Calm down, please!'' he shouted as she continued to grip on his arms from behind. Puna sure knew how to scare someone.

''It's just Puna!'' Freddie yelled and the monkey sat next to me, obviously too tired to prove she ain't gonna hurt Wendy. The read headed girl calmed down and slowly loosed her grip on Freddie

''P-Puna?'' she stuttered. ''What's Puna?''

''It's our monkey.'' I explained. Right then Alex came out of nowhere. Wendy let out another scream tightening her grip on Freddie again. Alex flew towards me and made herself comfortable on my shoulder.

''Jeez, Wendy, you need to take a pill or something.'' I said. She took a deep breath.

''Let me guess; that's your bird?'' she asked.

''Parrot.'' I corrected her.

''You can let go of me now. The animals are not gonna hurt you.'' Freddie told her in a comforting tone, but her nails dug into his skin.

''Though you're hurting _me_.'' he continued. She let go of him rashly and took a step backwards.

''Want some food?'' he asked her and she responded by nodding. He led her to sit down on the sand next to him. He was in the middle and I was on the right. Fredward took a banana and gave it to Wendy who accepted it with a smile. I looked at the sea in front of me. It was going to get dark soon.

''Hey, guys?'' I called. They turned their heads towards me.

''I'm gonna go take a walk with Puna and Alex before the night falls, okay?'' I asked and they just nodded then went back to their little conversation that contained a lot of chuckles and flirty giggles.

I turned around and started slowly walking to the right side of the beach. Alex flew around and at times messed playfully with Puna. Speaking of Puna, her and I had been getting along a lot better lately. She stopped attacking me. Hopefully, she wouldn't start again. I sat down on the sand and watched the sunset for a minute. You couldn't see this anywhere else. It was so beautiful I just couldn't describe it.

Puna and Alex seemed tired so I decided to get back to Wendy and Freddie. While I walked my mind wandered off to my ex-boyfriend, Reuben. I had this strange feeling, like I.. like I missed him. He really was a good boyfriend so why did I dump him? I shouldn't have done that. He was the kind of boyfriend every girl, including me, would want. He actually cared about me. Not like that bastard Jonah. Why the freaking hell did I dump Reuben?!

I walked slowly to the place where Wendy and Freddie were waiting, but I didn't pay attention to them nor to what they were doing. I was too busy just trying to get my ex-boyfriends out of my head to notice anything around me. I felt a dull pain in my knee, but I decided to ignore it. Alex flew around my head and I finally turned my attention to my castaway friends. What I saw left me with my mouth hung open and my eyes opened wide.

**Hope you like the chapter! Please leave a review. It's not much to ask, is it? You've already read the chapter so why not? Tell me what you think about this chappie and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to leave them in your review. Again sorry for not updating in a long time; I hope you understand :) Have a nice day! Buh-bye!**


	12. I like him?

**This has to be my fastest update for this story. I hope you don't mind it :D Anyway, I got some reviews asking me if this was still a Seddie story. And for all you guys out there I just want to say that it IS a Seddie story BUT. This is just the beggining! So you guys have nothing to worry about. Real Seddie will come in the later chapters, but for now the Seddieness is mostly going to be in Sam's dreams. They still have to find a lot of people on the island... Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12(Sam's POV)

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!'' I yelled as loud as I could rushing to the couple that was sitting on the ground. This was unbelievable! I leave them alone for a half an hour and they are eating the last two bananas! How could they do this to me?!

''Um, we're eating?'' Wendy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''I know THAT! But you're eating the LAST two bananas, God damnit!'' I shouted back.

''Oh! I'm sorry, Sam! I-I didn't see.'' Freddie stuttered. Now I was getting VERY upset.

''You didn't SEE?? Well, do you want to go back to the jungle to get some more food?'' I asked him.

''No.'' he answered, obviously not getting what kinda game I was playing.

''Well, too bad!!!'' I yelled and pushed him on the sand with my healthy foot. He immediately got up and ran into the jungle. I smiled satisfied in the direction he went off and sat down next to Wendy.

''So. What have you been talking about?'' I asked her.

''He told me about everything that has happened to you guys since you've gotten to this island.'' she smiled.

''Oh, isn't that nice?'' I said, obviously faking it.

''Yeah, he told me he saved your life a couple of times.'' her smile grew bigger.

''So?'' I asked with a disgusted tone to my voice, but she just kept smiling.

''Wendy what's wong with your face?'' I asked her.

''He likes you!'' she squeled.

''He doesn't like me.'' I stated.

''Does too!'' Wendy kept squeling. I sighed; she could be so stubborn at times. I knew I had to tell her something to stop her from going TOTALLY nuts.

''Look, even if he DOES like me I would never date him because he is a dork.''

''Aww.. That's so cute. You guys are made for each other!'' she kept going on about it. Man, it would have been better if she hadn't showed up.

''Aww.. How long before my 'awws' start getting annoying?'' she asked.

''Start?'' I smiled and she looked at me offended.

''Sorry.'' I said.

''Whatever. You still looove Freddie.'' she continued.

''Ugh. I like someone else, okay?!'' I blurted.

''You what?! Who is it?'' she asked. What a nosy person Wendy is.

''I am what?!''

''Did I say that out loud?'' I asked.

''Duh..'' she nodded. ''Who do you like?''

''I'm not tellin' ya!'' Jeez, she was so annoying.

''Come on! I promise I won't tell anyone. No, I SWEAR.'' she just keeps getting more and more irritating.

''Please.'' she said making a sad puppy face, her eyes pleading for an answer.

''Okay, fine, it's Reuben.'' I whispered and she looked at me shockingly.

''You _like_-like Reuben?''

''Yes, Wendy, but we got bigger problems happening right now. I mean we're stuck on a desert island for ham's sake!'' I yelled changing the subject. She kept staring at me with her big green eyes, but shook her head afterwards.

''Okay, you're right. We gotta focus on getting help.''

We sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sea in front of us. It was already dark and we had no fire. Meh, I guess I'll make the dweeb put it on. I just hope it won't rain tonight because we have no shelter. Wendy was in a total trance. How could I tell her I liked Reuben? She is the school's most gossipy girl in the history of Ridgeway's gossipy girls. Or whatever...

I heard the bushes rustle behind us and turned around. There was a dork standing in front of the trees with a whole bunch of bananas in his hands. My eyes brightened at the goodness he had been carrying. I walked over to him and jerked the precious food roughly out of his hands, glaring his way.

''Light the fire, Benson.'' I ordered.

''But we don't have any wood.'' he said.

''Then go find some!'' I shouted making him go into the jungle again, though this time he didn't need to go that far. I sat back next to Wendy and started working on the bananas. After I was done with the first one Freddie had already come out of the jungle AND lit the fire. I thank God I'm this good at scaring people. Fear can make you do all you've never thought you could.

Freddie sat on the left side of Wendy and I was sitting on the left side of him so that he was in the middle. They talked about something, but I didn't pay attention to what it was. When I was done with eating most of the bananas Freddenstein had brought I took Gibby's shirt, put it under my head and went to sleep. And yet another dream came rushing to my mind.

_There I was again, on the opening with Freddie. We had been kissing. His lips tasted very good and I didn't want this moment to stop. But despite my wishes, it did. He pulled away and stepped backwards with his eyes still closed. I tried to reach him, but couldn't. He smiled at me slowly opening his eyes._

_''It's okay.'' he said. ''Go.''_

_I looked at him confused, but then heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around and saw another boy. It was Reuben and he was smiling at me, his hands in the front pockets of his pants. I turned back and saw Freddie in the same position, smiling too. I realised I had to choose which one of these boys I would go to._

_The wind blew gently making my hair and dress slightly rise and then fall again. None of the boys had been moving nor blinking, like they were frozen. Why was this choice so hard for me to make? I knew I liked Reuben, for I had told that to Wendy, hadn't I? Then why couldn't I decide? I looked at Freddie who slowly rose his hand up for me to take._

_I turned my head to Reuben who rose his hand in the exact same way Freddie did just a few seconds ago. I smiled at him and looked back to Freddie who still had his hand reached out for me. With hesitation in my movements, I took it. I turned to look at Reuben again. His smile faded away. He was slowly starting to put his hand down in dissapointment, but I stopped him by grabbing it gently with my free hand. He looked into my eyes and smiled._

_I still had to decide which hand I was going to let go of._

**And this is the chapter! Hope you liked it. Please check out my other stories, too. Review!!!**


	13. Dreaming away

**Here I am, once again! Yay! 3 days in a row, aren't I amazing? Kidding.. or not. No seriously, I'm joking. I was supposed to go to my doctors' today to get the cast off my leg, but it turns out I don't have an appointment so I'm writing on my uncle's laptop again. I left a cliffy on the last chapter, didn't I? I actually got reviews pleading for Sam to choose Freddie. Thnx for all of the reviews and as long as you review I will keep the chapters coming. Maybe not every week or day, but it's guaranteed they will eventually come out. I'm sure you're all excited to see what happens next so let's move on with the story!**

Chapter 13(Sam's POV)

_It was a hard choice for me to make, though I didn't know why. Just let go of Freddie's hand, I thought, but something odd didn't let me do that. I bit my bottom lip hard tasting the blood in my mouth. Both guys were smiling at me, probably not knowing what kind of pain I was being put through at that moment even though it was only a dream. I tried to free my hand from Freddie's, but it wouldn't move._

_Some kind of force was pushing me towards him and I knew I couldn't keep fighting against it for much longer. I knew that eventually I would have to let go of Reuben's hand. But I kept on fighting. I used all my strength against the force and at some point I started winning. The force wasn't that strong anymore, but my body couldn't keep fighting, I was totally exhausted._

_So what did I do? I let go. As soon as I did that I felt a strong wind blow and I was pushed into Freddie by the winning force. My hands instictively fell around his neck and he held my fatigued body with his strong safe hands. He was lost in my eyes and started leaning in to kiss me, but I turned my head away, my bright blue eyes searching for Reuben._

_I saw leaves, branches, flowers and pieces of grass spinning in one circle around him as he waved to me, slowly fading away and, to my miralce, smiling. I smiled and waved back. The next moment, he disappeared._

_Freddie asked me if I was okay while I was still looking at the place where Reuben had been standing just a few moments ago. I slowly turned my head back to him, a smile appearing on my face, and whispered:''Yeah.'' He then kissed me and this time I didn't turn my head away. Instead I responded quickly and ran my hand through his hair pulling him even closer, if that was possible._

_Suddenly, he spun me around and we were dancing. My smile grew bigger with every time our hands touched or just brushed against each other. He pulled me closer and pecked my lips then started spinning me around again, holding my hand above me while I was circling myself. He watched as my white breezy dress rose above my knees and spun around, repeating every move I did, as my bare feet turned in the same direction trying to catch up with the speed of my body._

_He started counting the times I spun. One, two, three, four, five... fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen. He stopped me and said:''For how much years you have.'' And then he kissed me again, passionately as he bit my bottom lip, ever so slightly. I put __my hand gently on his cheek. One of his hands was on my right hip and the other one my bare back where there was a cutout on my dress._

_We continued to kiss for the next few minutes and then I realised I couldn't feel the ground underneath my feet anymore. I opened my eyes, pulling away from Freddie, to see that we were in the air, far away from the ground. I grabbed his shirt tightly cause I was scared that I would fall. He said that everything was okay, that I had nothing to be afraid of and I trusted him._

That's where my dream ended and I spent the rest of the night dreamless, sleeping like a little baby. What woke me up at.. well, probably very early in the morning was a scream coming from, of course, Wendy.

''What now, Wendy?!'' I asked getting up rashly which caused me to feel dizzy for a second, but I just shook the feeling off. When the picture in my eyes finally made sense I could recognise a sight of Puna sitting on top of Wendy. Freddie was staring at them with a funny look on his face and it was obvious he was about to explode laughing. I made it easier for him by starting to laugh myself. He immediately joined me. Wendy had a mixture of scared and offended look on her face.

''Get it off of me!!'' she yelled. Freddie stood up and called Puna. The monkey came to him, moving itself from Wendy, and kissed his cheek then hugged him. I started laughing even harder. This time, Wendy was the one who joined me.

''Hey!'' Freddie yelled when he heard that Wendy was laughing too. He then whispered something to Puna and Puna sat back on Wendy refusing to let her go. Freddie smiled satisfied and sat back down next to me then said:

''It's nice when someone has a crush on you. They listen to everything you say.''

''Is that why you brought me bananas and lit the fire yesterday?'' I asked catching him off guard.

''What? What do you mean b-by that?'' he stuttered.

''Well, since you're doing everything I say that must mean that you have a crush on me, right?''

**Another cliffy! I'll try to update ASAP. I think it might be tomorrow since I don't have anything else to do than lie in bed. I have to spend two more days in this cast and that might mean two more chapters for you guys! But as long as I get the reviews of course! So, review!!! Buh-bye!**


	14. Taking off your pants

**I am here again! Have you guys missed me?! *silence* I'll take that as a yes! Her is chapter numero 14!**

Chapter 14(Freddie's POV)

''I-I.. Um...'' I stuttered, not knowing what to say. How am I gonna get out of this? I know I do have a crush on her, but she can't find that out or I'm dead. I remember the pain she caused me when I saw her naked in the ocean a few days ago. It was NOT nice. I saw a big smirk spread across her face.

''I'm kidding dumbass! Chillax, dude!'' she laughed. Man, she almost got me there for a second. Heh.. Oh, who am I kidding? She totally tricked me!

''It's not like you would ever have a crush on me!'' she said still laughing. I laughed along, but it came out fake.

''You don't have a crush on me, right?'' she asked, her voice unsure and shaky, as my eyes opened wide.

''N-no, of course I don't!'' I aswered, maybe just a bit too fast. She smiled weakly and looked down at the sand. I did the same and awkwardness washed over us both.

''I just reacted that way cause I thought you would beat me up or something.'' I said trying to get out of it.

''Oh.'' she said and laughed again.

''Come on, guys!!!'' Wendy shouted. Oh, I almost forgot about her. Puna had her pinned down and was making weird faces at her.

''What?'' I asked sounding like a fool that didn't know what was happening. Though, I wasn't a fool. I just played it so she would get annoyed. I guess you know what I mean.

''Get it off of me!!!'' she litteraly screamed.

''Fine, Puna, you can stop now.'' as soon as I said that Puna got off of Wendy and sat next to her like nothing has ever happened. Wendy immediately got up stepping away from us.

''You are crazy! All of you!'' she said pointing her index finger towards us. She seemed to be very upset. Ah, well. I turned back to Sam.

''How's your leg?'' I asked her. She shrugged.

''Let me see.'' I said. I held her leg and put it over mine to have a better access. I unwrapped the cloth I had put earlier and saw the wound. It looked better than when she fell of course, but needed to be washed out.

''Come on, let's get you to that river.'' I said pointing to a river that was flowing into the sea.

''Why?'' she asked while I was getting up.

''Your wound needs to be washed out.'' I explained quickly and reached my hand out for her to take. She took it and I helped her get up. She almost fell so I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. I looked deep into her eyes, but she looked away.

''Let's go.'' I said holding back the sighs that desperately wanted to come out of my chest as a sign of dissapointment. I helped her walk to the river and then sat her down on the grass next to it. I gently washed her wound and she didn't budge at anything. Maybe she just didn't want to be weak or I was so gentle that she really didn't even feel anything. When I was done I wrapped the cloth of my poor sleeves around her knee again.

''There. It's all done.'' I said.

''What are we gonna do today?'' she asked, her shiny blue eyes lost in the river in front of us.

''I think we should stay here since your wounds need to heal, so maybe we could have some fun.'' as soon as I said the word 'fun' she lifted up her had with a big smirk glued to her face. Uh-oh.

''Sam, what are you thinking?'' I asked with a scared voice.

''I'm thinking..'' she paused getting closer to my ear which made me shudder. She placed her chin on my shoulder and slowly breathed into my ear, sending shivers up my neck and spine. I felt her lips slightly touch my ear lobe.

''WATER FUN!!!'' she yelled VERY loudly into my ear causing me to jump in surprisement. Yep, that ear drum is never coming back, I thought rubbing my it.

''What do you mean wa-'' I started but was interrupted by Wendy screaming again.

''What now?'' Sam groaned under her breath as she slowly followed me to the place where we had heard the scream. When we got there the sight that we saw was pretty funny. Wendy was lying in the shoal next to a big rock, her body soaking wet, a furious look on her face.

''What happened?'' I asked her. She slowly got up glaring at Puna that was on the rock.

''I was standing on that rock over there and your precious little monkey pushed me in the water!'' she shouted pointing an accusing finger at Puna. Alex flew to that spot and sat right next to the monkey.

''We were gonna have a water day today, anyway!'' Sam shouted, though I still didn't quite know what she meant. Everything cleared up in my head when I saw her taking of her shirt and throwing it behind herself. She did the same with her pink PJ shorts in one swift moment. My mouth hung open as I, yet again, got a chance to see her body that had been covered in only a bra and a pair of panties.

''Watch out, Frednerd, before a flee flies in there.'' she said pointing to my open mouth. I closed them immediately and looked away pretending I had never been staring at her.

''Besides, you've already seen enough.'' she said going into the water.

''Did I miss something?'' Wendy asked overhearing our little conversation. Sam's actually. I hadn't said a thing.

''No, Wendy. Everything is fine.'' Sam answered and jumped into the water diving far under its surface. I climbed up that rock where Puna and Alex were sitting and sat down next to them. Sam soon emerged from the water and I watched as the drops of water slowly dripped down her perfect body. Wendy took of her clothes too, revealing her matching red bra and panties, as the two girls started drowning each other in the ocean water.

Puna smacked me in the head to stop drooling over them. Like that was possible. I mean, two almost naked wet girls fighting in the sea. Dude! My mom would totally flip right now! I bet she is even though she can't see what exactly I am doing. I decided I would stop staring at the two smokin' hot bodies in front of, so I lied down and closed my eyes. It was a pretty hot weather out here. I took my shirt off and continued lying down on the rock, just being lazy.

That is until a certain blond headed demon pulled me into the water just when I was about to fall asleep. The cold water shocked my body at first, but I got used to it only a few seconds later. I opened my eyes under the surface of the water. The salt stung my eyes as I saw blond hair and a blurry image of the girl in front of me.

We were in a deeper part of water than Wendy. Sam dived even deeper down as she grabbed the legs of my pants and pulled them down. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her hands sliding down my legs. She took my pants and crawled them up in her arms as she swamm back to the water surface, leaving me under it.

When I couldn't breathe anymore I emerged too and saw her throwing my pants to the chore. Thank God I was wearing boxers, not some tight little panties. Thank God I was wearing ANY underwear.

''What was that all about?!'' I yelled to Sam. She had gotten to Wendy and they were both laughing.

''Nothing, dork!'' Sam shouted back. ''But the look on your face was priceless!'' They started laughing so hard I thought their heads were gonna fall off. I swamm over to them and stood up.

''Nice boxers, Benson!'' Sam yelled as they both bursted out laughing again. I looked down and saw that I was wearing no other than my duck themed boxers. I started walking back to Puna with an offended look on my face. Sam stopped my by grabbing my ankle and I, of course, fell down.

''Sam!'' I whined. I turned around and saw her smiling innocently at me, so I just sat next to her sighing and didn't even bother to argue. All three of us looked away far in the distance.

**And thus is the chapter! Hope you liked it! Thnx to all of the people who reviewed on my story. I really appreciate that. You guys have helped me achieve more than one hundred reviews! Don't be afraid to review on this chapter as well. That button down there won't bite you! Buh-bye!!xx**


	15. Jump off the cliff!

**Hiya! What's up?? The sky, of course! (that's a good one, ain't it?) Victorious is a good show, right? Did you know that it's 20% more popular than Disney's Sonny with a chance? And it's only got two episodes! Dan, you're my God, dude! His shows are the best, don't you agree? Anyway, we're talkin' about iCarly here(one of the Dan's best ever shows!) so here ya go! Another chapter of Shipwrecked!**

Chapter 15(Freddie's POV)

''Oh my gosh!'' Wendy screamed. ''Look over there, guys!'' she shouted pointing to a far spot in the sea. I looked where she told us to and saw a pair of dolphins swimming together and jumping in and out of the water. It was better than when you see this kind of stuff in the movies. This was true. And it was incredible. Sam turned to shake my shoulder excitedly, cause of the image we just saw, and accidentaly looked over to my lap. She quickly turned her head away covering her eyes.

''Benson, your boxers are see-through!'' she said, her voice getting squeky at times. I looked down at my wet boxers and saw what she meant so I jumped up and started running to where my pants were thrown by the blonde.

''Freddie, I can see your ass!'' I heard Wendy saying and then only moments later bursting out laughing. I put my pants on as quickly as possible and then I realised how Sam must've felt when I saw her in the almost same positon. I looked at my pants to make sure they were not see-through before turning around and walking towards the girls again. I sat next to Sam afraid that she was going to insult me. She did the total opposite.

''So, Freddie. I guess now that I've seen what I've seen I can no longer insult you about how small it is.'' she said with a big smirk on her face. At first I was confused, but then it hit me. Oh my gosh, she was complimenting my thingy. I stopped staring at her huge smirk and turned my head in front of me.

''Maybe you're not such a wimp, after all.'' she continued smirking at me. Dude, was she hitting on me?! No, that is NOT possible! SAM PUCKETT hitting on ME?! THE DWEEB, DORK and WIMP in her eyes?! Well she did say that I wasn't such a wimp.. She finally looked away after realising I wasn't going to look back at her. Suddenly, she leaned and whispered into my ear.

''We're even, Benson.'' she said and giggled slightly. Well, that was weird. Wendy got up and started walking towards the big rock.

''Where are you going?'' Sam asked her.

''I'm gonna go jump of the rocks.'' Wendy answered.

''Be carefull!'' Sam yelled after her. Wendy just waved her hand in the air like she didn't care. And then, it turned to an awkwardly awkward silence between Sam and me. After a few minutes I caught her staring at my lap.

''Sam, my pants are not see-through.'' I stated with an irritated tone to my voice, but checked my lap anyway. She shrugged and turned to look at Wendy who still had not jumped off of the cliff she was on.

''Jump, Wendy!'' she yelled and I joined her. I could see Wendy take a big sigh like she was prepearing to jump. She turned her head at us and shouted:

''I can't!'' But she didn't really have a choice cause Puna snuck behind her and, by the time Wendy had finished yelling, pushed her off the cliff and into the water as Wendy screamed waving her limps helplessly in the air while she was falling. Oh, Wendy, if someone asked me who was the person who could make me laugh the most I would, with no doubt, say you. Though I didn't really feel like laughing now cause of what just happened.

I turned my head to see what Sam was doing and, apparently, she was looking at me. It was very visible that she was about to explode into laughters. I felt SO exposed right then. She held back the chuckles that were trying to escape her mouth and got up. I looked at her as she ran over the rocks and onto the cliff Wendy has jumpe- actually, was pushed off-and without stopping jumped down into the water, screaming out of pleasure. She fell into the sea with a big splash.

Wendy started yelling, panicking and waving her hands in the air as she shouted my name over and over again. I stood up worriedly and watched as she was pulled under water. Nothing happened in the next couple of seconds and niether Sam nor Wendy have yet been out on the surface. Suddenly they both emerged. Sam laughing and Wendy giving her a death glare. I sighed relieved that nothing has happened as I assumed Sam was the one that pulled Wendy under water to scare both Wendy and me.

''Freddo, come join us!'' Sam yelled.

''Yeah, so you can drown me and take my pants off again?! No, thanks!'' I shouted back at her.

''Come on!'' she urged me. I gave in and started running to the cliff without stopping, just like Sam, cause it didn't go too well for Wendy, did it? I jumped in, yelling, but not out of pleasure because the cliff was way too high for the jump to be fun. I opened my eyes and saw that I was far away from the surface of the water and since I was screaming all the way while jumping I didn't have much oxygen left to spare. I quickly swam up as fast as I could. The moment my head peeked out of the water I opened my mouth wide breathing in the air around me.

The girls were splashing each other and didn't notice me. I took a deep breath diving under the water and swam towards them. I grabbed one leg of each girl rashly pulling 'em down and heard them scream. I emerged and started laughing, but when I saw Sam's face my smile disappeared. She jumped on me and started drowning me. She refused to let me go so I did the first thing I could think of.

I put one of my arms on Sam's back searching for her bra hook. I finally found it and unhooked it. I could hear her yell letting go of me as I smiled to myself. I emerged and saw her holding her bra straps so the bra wouldn't fall off. But since her hands were busy she had trouble swimming and could barely keep her head out of the water. She looked like a little kid that was learning how to swim. Well, except for the furious look on her face. Wendy had already gone out of the water and, honestly, I didn't really care where she went.

''Sam, you need help?'' I asked after I saw what I've done.

''Yes, dork.'' she said. I swam around her and hooked the bra. She turned around and slapped me in the cheek, hard..

''Ow?!'' I yelled waiting for an explanation. I couldn't tell what she was thinking cause the look on her face was unreadable. She kissed my cheek that she had just slapped a few moments ago leaving me wide-eyed. She shrugged and the next moment I was being pulled under the water and it could not have been Sam. I heard her screaming from the water surface and saw something red around me.

**Another cliffy, aren't I evil??? Well, who cares since the next update will pretty much be tomorrow. Just one little thing before you go, okay? REVIEW!!! Cause those things mean a lot to me! And if I don't get enough of them then I'm not sure that I will update tomorrow.. So do it! Click the button and say what you think!**


	16. Don't go, daddy

**Omg, I'm so sorry! I know I didn't update in a yay long while, but I am begging you for forgiveness! I just had so many problems lately which included me twisting my ankle once again.. As clumsy as I am, I can't help myself =) Warning, this chapter might make you cry a little which I hope, so you would review. Anyway, enjoy :)**

Chapter 16(Sam's POV)

I watched as Freddie disappeared under the surface of the water, screaming. Wendy hadn't been there so it must have been someone else... or _something. _I breathed heavily, desperately turning around searching for Wendy. She was nowhere to be seen.

''Wendy!'' I screamed. Nothing.

''Freddie!'' No response either. I panicked looking around for any sign of the two. Suddenly, they both emerged from the water, laughing. Did they..? Did they just trick me?

''What the hell? Don't you guys ever do that to me again!'' I yelled, but they still hadn't stopped laughing. I glared at them, but they were still pretty entertained with my outburst. Ugh! Why'd I let them do that do me?

''You guys are seriously mean!'' I shouted.

''Look who's talking!'' Freddie said, still giggling from the previous scene. That caused me to splash him. Hard. While his mouth were open.

''Sam!'' he said choking on water. I didn't take the serious glare off my face as I went out of the water, very offended, as they had probably already noticed.

''Aw, come on, Sam!'', ''We didn't mean to scare you!'' they yelled. I just went out of the sea and onto the big rocks. That trick is not fun anymore! We're scaring ourselves and having fun instead of trying to find a frickin' exit from this island! I didn't change my clothes in God knows how many days. I don't even know what today is! But I think it might be Friday, or Saturday. I'm not quite sure... Only God can help us.

They wanted to have fun all day because I shoud rest or whatever. So, no progress today. Obviously. I just hope we find a way home soon. Well, Carly's home, coz my-

''Sam?'' I heard a male voice behind me.

~Freddie's POV~

''Go away, dishrag!'' she answered. I sighed, this was gonna be hard, and sat down next to her. As I did that she got up, walked away for a few feet and sat down again. I rolled my eyes and did the same as her, sitting down next to her again. She tried to get up, once more, but I pulled her down.

''Sam, listen to me!'' I whined.

''What?'' she yelled, highly irritated. I paused for a few seconds.

''I'm sorry.'' I said, somewhat quieter than before. She sighed and turned her head away. She just kept staring at the same spot with no emotions showing on her face. At that moment I seriously wished I could read minds. I noticed her eyes were starting to water.

''Sam?''

''Leave me alone.'' she said with her voice shaking.

''What's wrong?'' I asked coming just a little bit closer to her.

''Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Now, go away.''

''Sam, you can tell me.'' I encouraged her. She sniffed before answering.

~Sam's POV~

''I miss home.'' I lied. Well, in a way. I did miss Carly and Spence, but that's all. It would be perfect if they were with us right now. Then, I wouldn't want, even the slightest bit, to go back to Seattle. It was actually really nice here.

''Me, too.'' Freddie said. A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. The last thing I would want now, is a dork watching as I cried. Though I think he noticed anyway.

''Hey, don't cry.'' Yep, he totally noticed. I could feel my throat burning out in wish to get those tears off my chest. It was like I had a rock stuck in there that would disappear if cried. But I could not cry. Not in front of the nub.

''You okay?'' he asked. He must've seen the expressions on my face showing the pain in me. I was too scared to even breathe. As if I would melt right there and start crying.

''I'm fine.'' I managed to stutter out.

''You know..'' he started.

~Freddie's POV~

''When I was a kid, and my dad was still alive.'' I said the second part quieter. ''We used to go out for walks all of the time. We would usually go around the main park and goof around. There were a few swing sets and my dad would always push me. We had so much fun. My mom was still normal. Well, as much as _she _could ever be.'' I saw Sam chuckle slightly. She seemed to be interesed in my story, so I continued.

''We would come home all dirty and she would yell at us, in a fake way, and then dad and I would go into the bathroom and clean ourselves. There was always a lot of bubbles and the whole room would be wet. Sometimes, our dog Sophie, would join us so the bathroom looked even worse, but mom never got nervous. She would actually play with us and laugh along. My dad always called me his 'little chilli bowl' coz that was his favorite meal in the whole world.''

''Before I went to sleep, they would both sit on my bed and read me a goodnight story. They'd give me a kiss and leave me and Sophie, the retriever, sleeping on my bed every night. She was the best dog ever. We were a big happy family, perfect actually, and I thought nothing could ever be better.'' A smile appeared on Sam's face as she listened to the story. I hated the fact that it would be gone in just a few moments when I tell her the rest.

''One afternoon, my dad and I went to the park as usual. We played on the swings when I met you, remember?'' she nodded. ''At the moment I met you, my life got a bit better than it already was. Dad was really happy that we met and all three of us played together. Those few hours were the best in my life.''

''Ater you went my dad told me it was late and that we should go home, too. He asked me if I wanted to go with the bus or with a train down in the subway. If I knew what would happen I would never pick the subway train.'' Sam's face got a little more serious.

''It was very late and there weren't much people at the station. The ones that were there got on the trains that came before ours. Dad was talking on the phone with my mom who got a bit worried coz we weren't home yet. They were talking about my school since it was the summer before the start of my first grade. I aksed him when our train was coming and he said soon.''

''A few guys appeard on our left side and they looked mean. They started whispering something to each other and smiling deviously. My dad was now laughing at what my mom said over the phone. The guys started coming closer to us and giving me weird looks. I tugged at dad's sleeve and he turned to the guys, but they were already shoving him and saying some stuff that I didn't understand.'' My voice got shaky as I neared the end of the story I hated most in the world.

''Dad didn't hang up on mom, but moved his phone away from his ear. He moved me behind him and said:''Don't move, my little chilli bowl.'' The guys started saying some mean words to him and pushing him. When he saw the train coming he shoved them away. That was our train, but unfortunately, no one was on it. The door opened and those guys got inside, but one of them had a gun which he held up towards my dad. Dad gently pushed me aside dropping the phone and, before the doors closed, the guy shot him.''

''I started crying desperately and ran over to the phone. I picked it up and told mom to come quickly. No one was there to help us. I knelt down beside my dad and screamed, screamed so loud for help. No one heard me. I remember like it was yesterday.''

_Flashback_

_''Dad! Dad!'' I yelled. The station was completely empty. A few dim lights were on. ''No!''_

_I rushed over to the phone and picked it up._

_''Mom..'' I said quietly, crying. ''Come quick.'' I threw the phone aside and knelt over to my dad crying so hard I felt my throat burning up. His eyes were open and he was looking at me, a little smile on his lips._

_''Sshh..'' he tried to shush me._

_''Listen to me.'' he said. ''Tell your mom that I love her, okay?'' I nodded. ''And I love you, too, my little chilli bowl.'' his voice got completely quiet as he said the last word. His eyes dropped closed and I started crying desperately, shaking his hand to wake up. He didn't budge at all._

_''Dad! No! Don't go... Daddy.. Stay here! Don't leave me... Daddy... No..''_

**Review, please! :)**


	17. Kisses and misses

Shipwrecked  
Chapter 17(Sam's POV)

By the time Freddie had finished telling me the story, my eyes had been so watery that it was a miracle I didn't start crying yet. Him though, he had a few tears that rolled down his cheeks. It's when I realized I had never seen him like this before. I always called him a loser, a girl, a wimp, but I never DID see him crying. He looked so hurt, I almost felt sorry for him. Ah screw it, I DID feel sorry for him.

I can't believe I acted so mean to him and he never did anything wrong to me. He's always been a nice guy towards me, and towards everyone, no matter what I did to him. Yep, I knew about that cruise he gave up for me; I'm not that stupid. Besides, Wendy's my friend and also the source of all gossips at Ridgeway High. Speaking of Wendy, where is she? Oh, there she is, playing with Puna. Well, actually fighting.

I looked back at Freddie who was wiping away his tears. He then looked at me and forced a weak smile on his face. I never thought I'd say this, but he looked kind of cute. His chocolate brown eyes were piercing right through mines and the wind that blew gently made his hair a bit messy and dried the tears off his face. Though, new and freshe tears started streaming down his flushed cheeks as the smile faded away.

''Freddie, you okay?'' I asked him, putting my hand on his right cheek, wiping away some of his tears with my thumb.

''I'm... Fine.'' he said.

''Sam, don't cry.'' he continued, as for I haven't noticed the tears that were not still welling up inside me, but were now spread across my cheeks.

''But you're crying, too.'' I accused him.

''I was just trying to keep your mind off things, not make you cry.'' he said.

''Guess you didn't succeed.'' I told him and moved my hand down. We were sitting pretty close, our legs lined up against each other and shoulders barely touching. He looked deep into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my mind.

I was so caught up in his features that I didn't notice how close he was until his lips touched mine. I was so shocked I couldn't respond. He held his lips there for two seconds, then parted them from mine for a half an inch and kissed me again, waiting for my reaction. After a few kisses, when it didn't come, he pulled away and asked me:

''What's wrong?'' My answer was a slap to his face.

''Sam! What was that for?'' he asked.

''What do you think? Dude, you kissed me!'' I shouted.

''But I thought you wanted me to kiss you!''

''Where did you get THAT idea?'' I asked him.

''You were staring at me like an idiot! Did you NOT notice how close we were?'' he yelled.

''NO!'' I shot back at him. ''Jeez...'' After a minute of silence he spoke:

''Look, can we just forget about this?'' I looked at him, studying his face, his eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

''Okay, fine.'' I sighed and saw a smile that broke onto his face.

''You know, maybe we could repeat that kiss.'' What he said earned him another slap.

~Wendy's POV~

UGH! This stupid monkey won't get off of me! Okay, Wendy. Breathe! Breathe in, breathe out , breathe in, breathe out... See? There you go! Just calm down. I'm gonna get out of this. Let's see.. I move my leg that way and my hand there-Oh no! A bad move! Hand back! *sigh* That was close! Why don't I just- Aaaaahhh! Yep, that worked! She moved off of me! Just had to use my voice a little smarter than usual. **(A/N: If you don't get it, she screamed.) **

Okay, I should stand up and move as far away from her as possible. I'm just gonna go hide in the jungle. The water was still dripping off my body as I entered in between the leaves of some enormous bush. I looked at the rock where Sam and Freddie were sitting. They both looked really sad, though. What I saw next made me gasp for air. Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam! He continued kissing her for a few seconds and then pulled away. That was going to be fun!

She stared at him for a good five seconds before smacking him in the face. I couldn't contain my laughter. They started arguing about something and stopped when Sam finally yelled NO. They talked calmly for a minute and then Sam slapped him once again. I fell to the ground as I burst out laughing. Tears escaped my eyes and I got back onto my feet to watch the rest.

They were both yelling again with feisty expressions on their faces, though they still haven't moved away from each other. Freddie shouted looking very frustrating as he whipped his hands in the air, signaling the seriousness of the situation while Sam held her fingers in her ears, not listening to him and pretending to sing. Her mouth formed ''Lalala's'' as she moved from side to side, totally ignoring him and smacking her still wet hair around. After a few minutes he gave up on explaining and put his head in his hands. She stopped singing and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, it looked like she was apologizing.

He turned his head back to her and they talked calmly and almost reasonably, cuz them; they couldn't be reasonable no matter what. I was interested in the conversation and it's when I wished I could hear what they were talking about. They smiled to each other and Sam leaned on Freddie's shoulder. I was interested in what would happen next but I was pulled back by a strong hand around my waist.

~Freddie's POV~

''I'm sorry, Freddie.'' I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sam with an apolgetic look on her face. She didn't even have to say ''Please, for me?'' for me to be hers and do whatever she wants me to.

''It's okay, Sam. But I was just kidding.'' I said.

''I know.'' she claimed and I smiled. She smiled right back, though I was kinda hurt at the fact that she didn't want to kiss me. But then again, it shouldn't be weird cuz she's clearly been telling me that she only tolerates me. I was suprised when she put her head on my shoulder. We'd agreed that we would forget this. Although, I didn't want to.

''Freddie?'' I heard her voice and hoped she would do something that would cheer me up.

''Huh?'' I asked, trying to sound less interested than I was. She used my name and that could mean that something serious is about to happen. She never cals me Freddie! NEVER! Well let's hear her answer.

''Your pants are see-through.''


	18. Hormones and a missing Wendy

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in quite a while, but I promise from now on, the chapters will be coming every few days. Anyways, I was wondering how do you know when your story is nominated or something? I was reading some story and the writer said ''OMG, my story is nominated for blah, blah, blah...'' If you could tell me, that would be awesome.**

Shipwrecked Chapter 18 (Freddie's POV)

''Yeah, no need to point that out.'' I said, kind of disappointed. I expected she would say something nice, loving, caring or something important that regards our friendship. Well, I guess I was wrong. She was literally interested just in my pants.

''Oh, well.'' she lifted her head up so she doesnt have the view of my crotch anymore. She looked around, in the ocean, to the beach, back at me and then towards the jungle. ''Where's Wendy?'' Sam asked. I looked around noticing that our hyper-active red-headed little friend wasn't here, yet again.

''WENDY!'' Sam screamed, although she didn't quite pull away from my shoulder. Her voice pierced right through my ears (my brain shook!). Man, some day, I swear it will be soon, I'm gong to be a deaf man. Well, right now I gotta focus on the ''Wendy problem''. Okay, so Wendy, Wendy. Where could that red-blonde-headed demon be? With her shiny blue eyes and soft lips against mine- wait that's not Wendy. Aw, man, I'm head over heels for Sam! That ain't good.

''Dork! We oughta look for Wendy!'' she shouted in my ear again. What's up with that?

''Okay, okay! Jeez, just calm down...'' Man, she can be exhausting.

''Wendy!'' I yelled much less louder than her, of course. I don't even know where she keeps that roaring voice of hers.

''Why are you shouting like a girl? Here let me do it.'' Oh, no. Quick! I have to save my ear drums!

''WEEEENDDDYYYYY!'' ...Ouch.

''Saaaam... Would you, please, stop yelling?'' I whined.

''Sure, whatever...'' she waved her hand. I got up and helped her, too. We slowly started climbing down the big rocks; I walked first. She sometimes needed my help so I would get the chance to take her tiny hand in mine and pull her close to me so she ''wouldn't fall''. My mind was still racing from the kiss we had a few minutes ago. Her lips are so soft and warm... But her palm against my cheek so isn't!

I got down and there was my last chance to help her. I grabbed her hand and she jumped down from the rock landing right into my arms. I had my hands around her waist and her arms were lined up against mine. Our thighs and chests were, too. There was the moment from before when she stared at me with interest in her eyes. It attracted me even more to her and that's the reason I kissed her in the first place. Now it was even more tempting since she was that close to me. But I had to fight the urge to kiss her unless I wanted her hand to connect wih my face once again.

''Sam?'' I said.

''Yeah?'' she let go of me and that look that had me going disappeared from her face. I decided to ignore the ''Yeah?'' question and start searching for Wendy.

''Wendy?'' I called out waiting for a response. Nothing, not a sound.

''Wendy?'' Sam repeated a little louder than me.

Puna came out of nowhere carrying Alex on her shoulder. As they came closer, the parrot flew over to Sam and landed right on top of her head, while Sam smiled. Aw, she was beautiful even with a bird on her head :) Man, I am sooooo madly in love with I can't help it! She's perfect. And I think the crush on Sam, is not the kind of crush I had on Carly. This one seems stronger, more real.

''Hey, Alex!'' she cheerfully greeted the macaw parrot, putting her hand up for the bird to sit on.

''You know what?'' she cooed to Alex, ''I'm gonna teach you how to talk!''

''You're gonna teach her how to talk?'' I asked.

''Duh.. That's what I said, isn't it, dork?'' I smiled at her typical comeback.

''It is, Sammy.'' Oh my God, I did not just say that! She's gonna kill me hard!

''What did you call me?'' she turned around giving me a threatening look. She gonna beat me up, that's for sure.

''I... uh.. Oh, look a dolphin!'' I pointed to the sea, smiling like an idiot.

''WHAT did you CALL me?'' she repeated.

''Uh... So what's the first word you're gonna teach Alex?'' I changed the subject for the second time.

''Oh, I don't know, maybe SAMMY!'' she walked closer to me, an angry look on her face, exclaiming the nickname I accidentally gave her. I gulped and moved backwards as she kept coming closer to me.

''Um, Sam... I'm sorry. It just slipped, I- Sam! Please don't hurt me, Sam.'' I begged. She already had me pinned to a tree.

''Don't you mean: Please don't hurt me, SAMMY?''She pressed me against a palm, looking up directly into my eyes, her body lined up perfectly against mine. If she stays like this for just a little more, my hormones are gonna start embarrassing me, and that will just add to her aggression.

''I'm sorry.'' I whispered, my voice getting all squeaky.

''What was that? I didn't hear.'' She pressed me against the tree harder as I let out a small moan. She smirked into my face.

''I'm sorry.'' I repeated louder.

''Just a _li__ttle_ louder, Fredduchini.'' she pressed harder, making my hormones slowly start taking over.

''I'm sorry for calling you Sammy and I will never do it again unless you ask me to!'' I said quickly. The look on her face was satisfied and she smirked at me.

''Good boy.'' And then she let go of me, turning around and walking away with Alex.

''I'm gonna be teaching Alex how to talk and, if you want, you can try and find Wendy!'' she said as she got to the small rocks on the opposite of the big ones which she sat down on.

''But, Sam. She's your friend.'' I said.

''So?'' Sometimes, I think she really doesn't care about anyone but herself.

Suddenly, I heard quick cracking noises in the jungle next to me, and felt a dash of air rush to me. I turned around and there was nothing. That's strange. Meh, I guess it's just my imagination..

**Hope you liked the chapter, oh and please tell about those nomination stuff. Review! Buh-bye!**


	19. Headache, basically pain

**Yeah, I probably shoudn't give promises I ca****n't keep. I know I said I'd update every few days, but I guess I just couldn't get off my lazy butt. Litteraly. But the chapter's here now!**

Shipwrecked chapter 19

The next morning, I woke up with a huge grin on my face. Why a grin, you ask? I don't know, I guess I had good dreams. Yesterday was fun. I watched the nerd run all over the beach, search bushes and fall off of huge trees. I taught Alex a few words, she's a really smart parrot. When I first started teaching her she said "Alex like Sam". Isn't that the sweetest thing? Well, that was yesterday. Today is a bran new day. Speaking of which, it would be good if I got up now. Nah…

I cuddled closer to-Wait, what? Cuddled? Closer to what? I quickly opened my eyes, but my vision was still a blur. I shut my eyes hard and then opened them again. Now everything was as clear as day. Holy shit! I was all cuddled up with Freddie! He had his arm around my back, holding me tight and I was lying on his chest. His face was inches away from mine. Well, that's not good. I gotta get out of this before he wakes up. I don't want him to think something that's NOT true.

I slowly tried to move his hand away from my waist, but he just pulled me closer. That's when I knew this was gonna be hard. After a few minutes I succeeded in my plan so I got up as quiet as I could, trying not wake him up. I did it!

Puna was peacefully sleeping under a palm, but I couldn't find Alex. I shrugged, walked over to a rock and sat down on it. What am I supposed to do here? There's no TV, no computers, no normal food; ham, bacon nor chicken legs! Suddenly, Alex came flying around some trees and settled on my shoulder.

"Hey, Alex!" I greeted.

"Hey, Sam!" she replied."Oh my God Alex, you said hi to me!" I squeaked and then proceeded to calling Freddie's name.

"What?" he got up rashly and then fell back on his butt.

"Stop messing around come see this!" I shouted. He got up, slowly this time, and walked over to me.

"Greet her.'' I motioned towards the parrot. He raised his eyebrows, but did what he was told.

"Hi, Alex!"

"Hi, Freddork!" As soon as Alex said that I exploded laughing. This is too good to be true.

"Sam. You didn't tell her that my name's Freddork, did you?'' he said in a very serious tone looking directly in my eyes.

"It.. Might have slipped…'' I started laughing again.

"Sam! How could you do that?"

"Well…''

"Whatever, just forget it.'' he turned around to go back to sleep but Puna stood in his way. She hugged him and pulled him down to the ground so she could kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for the gesture, Puna. But I wanna ask you to stop doing that.'' Puna shook her head no after that, and I just laughed harder. But something that Alex said made everything go quiet.

"Freddork loves Sam.'' she said. For a second everything was quiet while Freddie gave me an embarrassed look that I returned. But then, suddenly, Puna jumped on Alex trying to grab her, but Alex was faster so she flew back to the place where Freddie and I were sleeping. Obviously, Puna was jelaous. She ran after Alex, screaming loudly. Alex started flying again, but Puna wouldn't stop chasing her.

After realizing they're not gonna stop Freddie tried to calm the monkey down, not succeeding. He stepped out of the way and under the coconut tree when he finally realized he can't do anything to stop it. I got up and started yelling at Puna for being so mean. Ironic, isn't it? Alex flew over to the same tree where Freddie was standing, so Puna ran after her and started hitting the tree. Because of Puna's strength, a few coconuts fell down and one of them fell right on top of Freddie's head. He landed on the ground, possibly passing out.

"PUNA!'' I yelled. "Look what you did!'' She sat offended on the ground by the tree. I ran over to Freddie to check if he's okay. He laid motionless on the ground so I bent down on my knees. Shit! How am I supposed to survive if he's dead! Wow, that sounded really selfish!

I looked over to Puna as if to ask her what to do. Alex answered instead:

''Mouth to mouth.''

"What? Wait, how do you even know what that means?'' I sighed disgustedly as I looked at him. Should I really do that? Alex IS a smart parrot, maybe she's right. Besides, Freddie saved me so many times, I owe him this.

I took his chin in my hand and parted his lips a little, then leaned down and slowly put my lips on top of his. I started blowing air into him, but nothing happened. Even though it felt great, almost natural, to "kiss'' him, I pulled away.

"Ah, screw that!'' I looked around and saw the broken coconut so I took it and went over to the sea where I filled it with sea water. I went back to the spot where Freddie laid and splashed the water all over his face. Then, he finally woke up coughing up the water.

"What happened?'' he asked, looking at me confused.

"A coconut fell on your head and you passed out so I splashed cold water all over your face.'' I decided not to tell him about the whole 'mouth to mouth' incident.

"Oh.'' he nodded, but then changed the subject after getting up.

"Do you feel any better?'' he clutched on his head because of the probable pain from when the coconut fell on his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine.'' I wasn't completely fine, for my knee and my ankle were still sore.

"Do you think we could go into the jungle and try to find Wendy or maybe someone else?'' he asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure.'' Apparently, I also decided not to tell him I was still in pain. "Kay, so when do you wanna go?''

"We should probably go right now, before the sun gets too high.'' he answered.

"Okay, sure.''

~a few minutes after

"Can we rest a little?'' I yelled out to Freddie who was way ahead in front of me. I could feel my ankle swelling up again.

"But we've only been walking for a few minutes.'' he shouted back.

"Really? It seems like so much more.'' I continued walking, trying to go a little faster, despite the pain that was growing bigger in both my legs. I thought ignoring it would make them be okay. Guess I was wrong.

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Remember, next one is a special! I'll give out the name of it: FINDINGS AND SAVIOURS. No, it's not the last chapter. It's actually far from that. But anyway, review! I'll be sad if you don't :(**


	20. Findings&Saviours Special

**And thus! If I may say, this update was pretty fast since it is the special chapter and has almost 9,000 words. Please, sit back, take off your socks and enjoy the following chapter:**

Shipwrecked, special chapter, FINDINGS AND SAVIOURS

Sam's POV

This pain has really grown since we started walking. It's only gotten worse. Man, now I wish I'd told him the truth. But, eh… It's gonna be fine. Everything will be fine. It has to be. I hope… We had been walking for about 20 minutes, and we've gone deep into the jungle. Of course, he hasn't noticed a thing. Alex was with us, but Puna was nowhere to be seen. I guess she's just wandering around here somewhere.

"You okay?'' I heard Freddork's voice in front of me shouting so I grabbed the chance and stopped a little. I couldn't tell him about the pain I felt now. Not now that we've already gone this far into the jungle. He would think I was being weak.

"Yeah, I'm fine.'' I lied again. It never hurt me to lie. But this time it literally does.

"Okay, let's move on.'' He said. Why do you keep doing this to me, Fredweird? I groaned in frustration, making him turn around.

"You say something?'' he asked.

"No.''

"Okay, let's go.'' Ugh.

"Can we, please, stop a little and rest?'' I finally asked.

"We've only been walking for like 20 minutes!'' he protested.

"Yeah, and it's gonna take LESS than 20 minutes for me to rip you to pieces!'' His eyes widened at what I said.

"Of course we can rest, Sam.'' he said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Yeah, that scared him good.

I sat down on the nearest rock and put my hand over my aching knee. It hurt really bad, and my ankle was swollen again. REALLY swollen. How am I supposed to go on like this? I should've told him about everything while we were still on the beach. It's too late for that now.. I'd just cause him problems if I told him. He sat down on the rock next to me and looked over to my hand that was clutching my knee.

"Something wrong with your knee?'' he asked.

"Uh, no. Of course not. I'd tell if there was something wrong! It'd be stupid if I didn't…'' Yeah, stupid… I added a couple of fake laughs to another lie I made up. He just nodded. God, he's easily confused..

"Go get me something to eat.'' I ordered him to break the silence.

"There's a banana tree over there.'' he pointed to the tree nearby. I really didn't want to get up now… I don't think I even can.

"Well? Go get the bananas!'' I shouted.

"Why do you always have to be so lazy?'' Freddie sighed. Yeah, I wish it was laziness that I felt. Fredwad picked two bananas off the tree and came back, handing one of the bananas to me, while taking the other one for himself. I tried to eat mine as slowly as possible so I wouldn't have to get up that soon. Unfortunately, I can't chew on a banana for that long.

"Can we go now?'' Freddie asked. If I told him 'no' he would know something's up. Even HE isn't that stupid.

"Uh, yeah sure…'' I said and he got up from the rock we were sitting on. I tried to get up too, but I didn't see the wet grass underneath my feet, so I slipped and fell down.

"Sam!'' Freddie shouted. "Are you okay?'' he bent down to reach me and help me up.

"I don't know-''

"You're bleeding!'' he exclaimed. I looked down to see that, in fact my knee (the one that wasn't wrapped up) started slightly bleeding, and the palms of my hands were scratched from when I held my hands up as if not to fall.

"I'm okay.'' Fuck! Why, in the name of God, did I say that?

"Yeah, you'll be fine. Those are just scratches.'' he said. I felt like crying right there and then. Carly, where are you? Save me!

"Kay, let's go. We'll find a river and wash the wounds as we go.'' he let go of my hand and continued walking. I followed him and the pain returned. The new wounds only stung (but still), and the old ones hurt just as much as before, maybe even more. But I had to get through with this. I couldn't stop and whine like a little baby. It's just a little pain, so what? I can handle that, right? I'm the though girl, this shouldn't be a problem.

~fifteen minutes later~

"I hear water running, we should be near a river.'' Freddie announced. I feel like we've been walking for ages! My ankle felt really bad…

"It shouldn't be far away.'' he continued. I followed behind him, limping a little, but I hoped he wouldn't see it.

Soon enough, we found a little river in an opening. Freddie led me to it and when we came there, he sat me down on the ground, then proceeded to taking a bit of water in his hand cleaning the wound on my knee. I soaked my hands in the river, to freshen up the scratches on my palms. The water helped me feel a little better as I drunk some.

"You should really be more careful on this island, Sam.'' he said.

"Yeah, I've noticed.'' I responded with a glare showing in my eyes.

"Just trying to give you an advice, jeez…'' he rolled his eyes, then let go of my leg.

The place we were at wasn't that nice. There were torn up branches and leaves everywhere, no flowers, the grass wasn't as green as everywhere else, the water was muddy, and the whole place just looked creepy. I looked up to the sky. It was creepy looking too. It was grey and it seemed that there was gonna be a storm soon.

"So..?'' Freddie broke the silence.

"Yeah?''

"We should go cause there's a storm coming and we should probably find a shelter. It isn't really safe here in the jungle.'' he explained, looking around. I really didn't want to move, but did I have any choice? Not, really. Although, he is right. We should find a place to settle till the rain stops. That could be my chance to get some rest.

"Uh, yeah okay.'' I answered and looked around. It was getting creepier every second. The day wasn't really that bright anymore, the clouds were taking over and it wasn't as light as before. I shivered at the wind that started blowing, which caused Freddthong to look at me weirdly.

"Are you sure you're alright?'' he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.'' I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's just a little cold.''

"You're right. We should get going.'' He stood up and helped me, too. But when he pulled me up, we were really close again and that moment came up. He looked really deep into my eyes, and I started doubting him having some kind of feelings towards me. Was it possible that Fredgeek Benson like-liked me? Well, by the way he was looking at me, I'd say yes. Truth to be told I didn't mind him holding me since I was in horrible pain, but, man, this was weird!

I could actually feel his hot breath on my face as he leaned forward. Should I stop him? Should I say something? Or should I just let him kiss me again? Poor boy already had a lot of rejections from Carly, and if I rejected him he'd be crushed. But seeing as he would help me much more if I showed some kind of 'liking' towards him, this could be a great opportunity for me to get out alive from this island. Okay, that's really selfish! No, Sam, think rationally, Freddork as my boyfriend? I must be going crazy! But there wasn't much to do about it, since I already felt his lips touching mine. He was about to press them fully against mine, when we heard bushes rustling and screaming approaching.

I pulled away from his hug, stumbling a little, as we both looked to the place where the noise was coming from. The screaming was getting louder every moment, when, suddenly, something jumped out from the trees. Both Freddie and I twitched, but relaxed, seeing it was just a rabbit, although what worried me the most was: Who the hell was screaming? Or WHAT was screaming?

The rabbit glanced at me and Freddie, looking pretty frightened, as the screaming could be heard clearly now. I could recognize that there were two voices, obviously human, one male and one female. The male one seemed awfully familiar, like I've heard it so many times before. I looked at Freddie confusingly and he returned the look, as we both continued watching the bushes and trees, waiting for someone to jump out. As if on cue, out of the trees and bushes jumped two teens chasing the rabbit that had started running again.

The male teen, was chubby, and had no shirt, his hair messy as his eyes glistened with madness. The female teen had her hair wild and red as fire, she screamed after the rabbit, following the chubby teen. Apparently, they were trying to catch it. The chubby teen jumped at the rabbit, grabbing it fiercely, as the animal struggled, trying to make a run for it, but the teen was stronger, and had choked it. He held its lifeless body in the air as a sign of victory, as the red headed girl cheered with happiness. As soon as the boy saw us, he dropped his catch, widening his eyes as he yelled:

"SAM! FREDDIE!'' And then proceeded to running towards us and hugging us both, pressing his sweaty body against each of us. The red headed teen just smiled.

Wendy's POV (from when she disappeared)

Something grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I could feel someone's warmth underneath me, so I turned around and saw that I was sitting on Gibby's lap. I looked at him weirdly and wanted to start greeting him and hugging him, but he put his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet.

He pulled me lower under some huge leaves, he had his eyes wide open looking everywhere around, as if he was expecting something to come. Indeed, something came. I could hear loud sniffing so I supposed it was an animal. Soon enough, a huge tiger came out from some bushes and put his head in the air sniffing it. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, he finally looked over to the place where Gibby and I were hiding.

I felt fear whelming up inside me. Gibby put a finger over his lips showing me to be quiet. My eyes were probably wide with fear as the tiger kept looking at us and sniffing the air. It turned to leave so I let out a sigh. Tiger's ears lifted up in the air and he turned around, quickly walking towards us.

Gibby pressed his hand to my mouth harder, pulling me closer to him. The tiger held his head up so he couldn't see us. He took one step closer and his foot stomped on my hand. I shifted under his weigh. Gibby pressed his hand even harder so I wouldn't squeak or anything. The tiger lowered his head in disappointment making himself closer to us.

Then, his ears bugged up again. I knew he could smell us. He slowly inched closer, when Gibby removed his hand from my mouth and took a small rock in his hand. I looked at him weirdly as he threw the rock to the left. The tiger immediately started running towards the noise and further. Gibby pulled me up and dragged me in the other direction, not giving me time to say anything about Sam and Freddie being back on the beach, where he just sent the tiger. A few minutes later, he stopped and looked back, letting go of my hand. He then, looked at me.

"Are you okay, Wendy?'' he asked.

"Yeah, but-'' he cut me off by pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so glad I found you! That day you went into the jungle, I was so worried about you!'' he pressed me against him harder.

"Yeah, okay, okay!'' I managed to get out of his grip. "Gibby, what up with the tiger?''

"Oh, he was following me, so I had to get away, but then I saw you and he was really close so I had to warn you. He would've attacked us if we didn't run away!'' he explained.

"Yeah, but Sam and Freddie are on that beach!'' I yelled!

"Sam and Freddie? Seriously?''

"Yeah! And you sent the tiger that way!'' I shouted at him.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?'' he panicked.

"You had your hand plastered over my mouth!''

"Oh…'' he looked to the ground.

"Whatever, we can't go back there now.'' I sighed. "Let's just… Go find a shelter. It's gonna get dark soon, we better hurry. I don't want anymore tiger attacks today.'' He nodded and followed me into the mountain. Soon enough, we found a cave. It seemed to be tiger-proof.

I told Gibby to find some dry logs that we could light up, and he listened. I sat down and leaned against one of the cave walls thinking some stuff through. I really hoped Sam and Freddie were alright. It would be on my conscious if they weren't. On Gibby's too, I guess. Speaking of Gibby, he came back carrying a few logs. He stepped inside of the cave, and put the logs down. I took two rocks in my hands and started hitting them against each other, but nothing happened. Gibby took the rocks from my hands and did what I did, but it actually worked for him. I could have sworn I saw him wink at me.

Night fell almost immediately, and we each settled against the opposite wall in the cave. It was quiet, no one said a thing. Finally, he spoke:

"So… How are Sam and Freddie?''

"I sincerely hope they're fine.'' I answered.

"Well, did they tell you anything? Did they see anyone besides you on the island?'' he asked.

"Yeah, they saw Reuben. In fact, Sam and him had dated for a while.'' Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Seriously? Sam and Reuben? I always thought Sam would end up with Freddie..'' he stated.

"Well, Freddie obviously has the hots for Sam, but she doesn't get it.'' Uh-oh. I should really learn when to shut up.

"He does?''

"It sure seems like it! And from what I've heard them talking, he's seen her naked!'' Man, I'm on fire!

"Seriously?'' he sat up,

"Yeah, they were talking when Sam took her clothes off and-''

"Sam took her clothes off? Where was I?'' he shouted frustrated.

"No, I mean, she was wearing her underwear coz we were about to go swimming and Freddie stared at her and then she said: You've already seen enough.'' I explained. I get why they call me the school's gossip queen.

"But then, what about Reuben?'' Gibby asked.

"Well, Sam broke up with him, but she told me she still had a crush on him.'' Yep, go ahead, Wendy. Tell him everything!

"Wow, that's complicated!''

"I know!''

~the next morning~

I woke up with my stomach growling. I remembered that we hadn't eaten anything yesterday. Gibby was asleep, so I looked out and saw that it was still night. The sky was starry and it looked peaceful as the moon shone, being the only light since the fire was out. I went back to sleep for a few hours.

Gibby woke me up in the early morning saying he was hungry and I agreed with him.

"So, what are we gonna eat?'' he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda thirsty too.'' I said.

"Okay, we'll find something to drink first.'' he got up and walked to the exit of the cave, me following him. We started off to the left, trying to find something we could drink. Soon, I heard water running so I assumed we were approaching a river. Gibby started walking faster, telling me that we were near water. After a minute or two of walking we finally made our way to a lake. There was a waterfall above it and a lot of cute birds. I walked over to the lake and drunk some water, just about enough to satisfy my thirst, and saw fish swimming in it.

"Gibby!'' I shouted making Gibby spill water all over himself.

"What?'' he asked frustrated..

"Catch the fish! We could eat them!'' I proposed.

"Since when do I look like a… Fish catcher?'' he threw his arms in the air.

"I don't know, just try!''

"How?'' I pushed him in the water as the answer to his question. When he emerged, he started glaring at me.

"Come on! See if you can catch anything!'' I encouraged him. He rolled his eyes and bent down into the lake trying to grab a fish.

"I can't!"

"Try harder!''

He groaned, but continued. After a few minutes, he gave up his poor attempts.

"I can't catch anything! Everytime I even grab one, it slips through my fingers. It's too slimy!'' he whined. Right then, we heard some bushes rustling. Both turning around and seeing a rabbit stare at us, we got up and slowly walked towards it. We shared same thoughts; a tasty little snack was standing in front of us, and it wasn't slimy or hard to grab. We shared a glance and both jumped at the rabbit trying to catch it. It got away and started running.

"What are you waiting for? Go!'' I yelled at Gibby who took my command and started chasing the rabbit. I ran after them and soon caught up. Gibby was screaming and running as fast as he could, but the rabbit was still a little faster. I had been so hungry I pushed Gibby out of the way, started screaming myself and ran after the rabbit, getting closer and closer. I heard Gibby get up and start running again. He screamed with me. If someone saw us, they'd think we were idiots. Yeah… Like that wasn't true.

Gibby ran faster and faster until he passed me by. I was impressed with him until he tripped on something and hit the ground with a loud thud. I chuckled to myself and continued running. Gibby got up, screaming, and passed me by again. Soon enough the rabbit lost our sight, but as we came closer, we saw it sitting on the edge of an opening. We screamed and Gibby jumped right on it, grabbing it and choking it until it was dead. He lifted his catch above his head as a sign of victory.

He turned to me grinning from ear to ear. I grinned back, but he turned his attention to what was in the opening. Something seemed to catch his eyes because he dropped the dead rabbit on the ground. His eyes were wide open, filled with happiness, as he ran to the two people standing near a river, he yelled their names. I recognized who they were and smiled.

Sam's POV

Gibby had finally let go of us and we both breathed for air that he'd squeezed out of us.

"I can't believe you're alive!" he shouted. "Did the tiger get you?"

"What tiger?'' Both Frednerd and I asked at the same time.

"The tiger that almost attacked me and Wendy!'' Gibby explained, leaving our faces with his spit all over them. Wendy had quietly approached us, carrying the dead rabbit carefully in her hands. Once she'd come, she'd put the rabbit on the ground.

"A tiger attacked you?'' I shouted.

"Almost.'' Wendy answered.

"Wha- How? How did it happen?'' Freddie asked, dumbfounded.

"I was watching you guys 'fight' from the bushes and then Gibby pulled me back cause the tiger was walking around there. He almost saw us, but Gibby threw a rock in the way to the beach where you guys were and then he led me far away from the tiger. That's when I told him that you guys were on the beach. We both agreed that it was too dangerous for us to go back, so we found a cave and stayed there for the night. In the morning we were hungry and then chased a rabbit which led us to you.'' Wendy explained everything and Freddass and I both nodded.

"So..?'' Gibby broke the silence. "What were you doing? And what's that?'' he pointed to Alex.

"That's Alex, my bird.'' I said. "Say hi to Gibby, Alex!''

"Hi to Gibby!'' the bird squeaked.

"It speaks?" Wendy and Gibby said at the same time.

"Yeah, a little.'' Freddie answered.

"Shut up, Freddork!'' Alex said.

"I wonder who she's learned _that_ from.'' he glared at me and I just rolled my eyes in return. I can't believe I was about to kiss him just a few minutes ago.

"So, what are we to do now?'' Wendy asked us.

"I don't know.'' Gibby answered her question. I still felt like hell from the freaking stupid pain. I hate being hurt. It sucks.

Wendy sighed and looked down. I could see whole bunch of emotions she was feeling. Frustration, boredom, helplessness, hurt, sadness, tiredness and wonder. She was f*cked up, probably the same as me, and everyone else. I had no clue as to what we should do or where we should go. All I knew is that I wanted to go back to Seattle, Carly and Spencer. I just wanted to be lying on their couch again. I remembered that I was the one that wanted to go on this trip so much I was happy when Cary got sick. I really hate irony. It's as stupid as pain.

"Well, Sam and I were gonna go find somewhere to stay because there's clearly a storm coming.'' Frediferr spoke. Yeah, that's exactly what we were doing..

"Do you guys know how to get back to the cave that you stayed in?'' Freddie asked them.

"No, man. I lost track. We were really hungry, we just ran after the rabbit forgetting about everything else.'' Gibson shrugged.

Great, now we're gonna have to wander around the jungle like jerks, not to mention I'm gonna have to stay put with them. It's gonna be hard to do, but I'm a Puckett, I can handle that. Right?

Suddenly, we heard quiet roaring and sniffing from behind the bushes. All four of us turned around, looking at the same spot where Gibby and Wendy came from (that's where we heard the noise), waiting for something to happen. Soon, there came a big orange cat's head out of a hibiscus bush. I gasped upon the creature's eyes meeting mine. They were clearly green, just like they were on one of my notebooks. It slowly put one of its paws out from the shadows, still looking right at me.

I didn't dare to break the eye contact with it, as if it would get mad and attack me for doing it, but I could feel the chills and goose bumps forming on my skin. I didn't know if it was the wind or the beast's cold eyes boring into mine that caused them. The sky had become totally grey as the wind carried dry fallen branches and leaves slowly around.

Gibby's eyes were wide with fear, Wendy slowly inched back closer to us, and I could feel Freddie's arm sneaking around my waist, as if to secure me from getting mauled. I gripped on his shirt tightly with one of my hands still looking at the tiger who put his other paw in front of him, taking one more step. I knew something bad was gonna happen. The animal growled looking directly at us. I saw its claws come out of his paws, a sign that he was preparing to strike. His body slowly showed up from under the leaves, as well as his tail that was slowly swinging from side to side. It stopped as the tiger lowered its head. I knew exactly what this meant.

The beast roared and jumped towards us. The only one of us that didn't scream was Freddie. Instead, he took my hand and dragged me away from the tiger. Wendy and Gibby were right in front of us. Being the chickens they were gave them a lot of speed. My God damned wounds didn't allow me to move as fast as the others and my clumsy personality made me trip and fall letting go of Freddie's hand.

He ran a little more, but then stopped realizing I'd let go of him, Wendy and Gibby were far gone. He watched as the tiger took a swing at me with its claws and hit the spot on my thigh, right above my knee. I yelped in pain, but hit the cat in the head with my foot and got up. The tiger took another two swings at me. One of the claws hit my chest, ripping my shirt and a part of my bra, the other one crashed on the right side of my waist. I looked down and saw that the upper part of my body was all bloody.

The tiger roared loudly and opened his mouth to bite me, but the helpless standing Freddie hit it with a rock and it groaned in pain. I took my chance and started running away, on the other side of the tiger and Freddie. The brunette boy had already thrown a few rocks at the tiger and had begun running in the other direction. I don't remember when I was this grateful to someone. He saved me, once again.

I used all my strength to run as fast I could, everything I had in me. My hands were covering the spots where the tiger got me. Everything started turning blurry as I ran. I knew I had to get as far away from the monster that almost killed me as possible. I didn't have much energy left. Tears were streaming down my red cheeks making it harder for me to see. I tripped and stumbled through the ground covered in roots of the huge trees surrounding me. It was dark even though it was only morning. I tried to move fast and get the hell outta there. I cried and coughed fighting for air, opening my mouth wide and sucking it up greedily. I never felt this bad before.

I ran and ran, God knows for how long. My lungs were burning and I thought I couldn't take it any more. As I stumbled to get away, I tripped on a root and, falling, my neck got embrangled with a liana that was hanging in between two trees. It tied up around my neck and I finally fell on the ground. As I struggled to get it off, it started choking me and I couldn't breathe anymore. I coughed cause I needed air desperately. Suddenly, I heard a thunder, and the rain started pouring hard. Everything slowly started fading to black, but I wouldn't give up just yet. I gathered all of the energy that was left in me and broke the liana off of my neck. My throat finally filled up with air.

I turned my head and saw a cave nearby, there was light coming out of it so I assumed someone had to be in there. I knew I couldn't get up to go to it, so I tried calling for help. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. Only quiet shrieks escaped my throat, nothing loud enough for anyone to hear. But I couldn't stay out in the open. What if the tiger finds me? Or something else?

I reached out my arm trying to grab a hold of something. I saw that my palms were all covered up in my own blood. I let out a gasp at the scary sight, rolled onto my stomach and started slowly crawling to the cave, letting out whimpers of pain. I grabbed the grass beneath me, leaving a trail of blood after me. I moved a few meters, but couldn't do any more.

My wrapped up knee started bleeding again and my ankle felt worse than ever. I couldn't move from the stupid pain that I felt. There was no more strength or energy left in me. I looked at the cave with hope that someone would come out of it. No one did.

All of the little colors that I saw started slowly fading away, all of them turning to black. I put my head down in misery, forgetting about everything, forgetting who I was or where I was. The only thing I didn't forget, was the pain.

Reuben's POV

I woke up early this morning and went to the lake I usually catch my fish and wash at. I started to smell so I thought I'd go and swim in it a little. As I came over to it I took off all of my clothes and just jumped in the water. It was refreshing. Not cold, just refreshing.

I liked what puberty had done to my body. I had nice muscles and well… Yeah, I'm not gonna go there. Anyway, I wasn't the dorky boy I used to be.

I swam to the place I threw my clothes at and took them soaking them in the water. I only left my boxers dry. I got out and put them on, carrying the rest of my clothes in my hands. On my way back to the cave I picked some bananas and a mango, taking them with me. As I came back to my cave I put the clothes out leaving them to dry and sat there eating some of the bananas.

When I was done with them I just threw the peel out on the ground. I looked up to the sky to see that it was getting ready to rain. I went inside and lit the fire, then took the wet clothes inside. I settled against a wall in the cave looking at all the supplies that I brought from an old plane I found. There was a first aid kit, some blankets and pillows, some clothes, flashlights, and a pocket knife. I dozed off, thinking about one person.

_I drove up to a garage in my new car, parking it and locking it as I exited. I smiled feeling happy and went out of the garage. There was a small decent house in front of me, painted light yellow, and had a lot of flowers surrounding it. Suddenly, something ran up to me. I looked down and saw a happy golden retriever waving its tail and watching me with happiness. I bent down and petted its head, finding its collar and reading a name that it had written on it. I read it out loud: Spencer. _

_Spencer barked and started chasing its own tail. I chuckled and continued my way to the beautiful little house in front of me, Spencer following me. I made my way to the front porch and the doors ahead of me, taking a key out of my pocket and unlocking the door. Spencer rushed in the house and I followed him. On the right was a kitchen and a dining room, on the left was a bathroom and a staircase, and in front of me was an exit to the backyard. I shouted the common: "Honey, I'm home!'' phrase and heard footsteps from upstairs coming down from the stairs._

_A few seconds later, there she was. Looking like an angel with blond curls falling around her perfect face and those gorgeous blue eyes that made me melt every time I saw them. A smile appeared on her pink soft lips as she saw me. She walked over to me and before I knew it, she had her lips pressed up against mine. We pulled away after a few seconds, she smiled and asked: "How was work?''_

"_Fine.'' I answered. "Yours?'' she grinned and answered._

"_I got promoted!'' she exclaimed._

"_Really? I'm so happy for you!'' I hugged her, lifted her up in the air spinning around and then let go after a few moments._

"_You know what? This calls for a celebration. I'm taking you out to special dinner tonight, okay?'' I asked._

"_Will there be fried chicken?'' she asked seriously._

"_There will be anything you want.'' I smiled, knowing I gave her a satisfying answer. She hugged me and said she was going to get the table set for lunch. I rushed upstairs and into our bedroom, getting changed. I took out the box that I had hidden in one of my pockets. I opened it and saw the ring. The ring I knew Sam would like, it had black and shining crystals on it. I just hoped she would like it enough to say "Yes.''_

I woke up from my nap, feeling weirded out. This was one of the usual dreams I had, but I just had a feeling something was wrong. I looked around and saw that the fire was still burning, but the rain had been falling for a long while now. I'd say a couple of hours. I tried to calm down and go back to sleep, but something kept bothering me. I couldn't figure out what it was, but it bugged me hard. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I got up and went over to the exit of my little cave. The rain was pouring hard and everything was creepy grey looking, but something eventually caught my eyes. I saw a human form lying on the ground. Whoever it was I needed to help them.

I rushed out of the cave and to the person on the ground. As I neared them I realized there was something familiar about them. It was a teen blond girl. It was Sam! I quickly bent down to her to check what's wrong with her. Her body was limp and she was covered in blood. I checked her breathing and heartbeat. Both of those were slower than they're supposed to be. She was cold like ice and passed out. God only knows how long she's been out here on the freezing rain.

I put one of my hands under her knees and one under her torso, carrying her to my cave bridal style. When I came there I put her down and took a blanket wrapping it around her. I snuggled her closer to me to keep her warm. I put more of the logs I kept in the cave into the fire to make it bigger. It grew larger with every second. That was good.

I put Sam closer to the fire and unwrapped the blanket off her body. I looked at all the wounds she had. Her shirt was ripped and blood was dripping from it. I decided to take it off of her, she would just be colder with it on. I did the same with her shorts. I started drying her with a towel that I had. When her legs were decently dry, I unwrapped the cloth she had on her knee. The sight of her knee wasn't really nice. It was all bloody and her flesh could be seen. I decided to take care of her legs first. I needed to be fast, cause she's been loosing a lot of blood and I couldn't risk her loosing any more. I took the first aid kit and got to work.

~half an hour later~

Her legs had been taken care of and her body seemed to get back to its normal temperature. I looked at her bruised face and her red neck, wondering what the f*ck happened to her. I gently caressed her cheek and then went to the wound on the right side of her waist, and all the little scratches.

~another half an hour later~

I was done with everything except for that wound she had on the right side of her chest. It was of three deep lines that led to the inside of the bra, and I wouldn't really want to clean it without her permission.

Well, by now Sam had been dry, so I removed the wet blanket from her and took another one wrapping it around her. Just then, I heard her moan.

Normal POV, Seattle

Carly Shay was in her bathroom, getting ready for her date tonight. She wore a beautiful knee length dark-blue dress with a white big belt around her waist and had white uggs boots on. She had been currently curlying her hair. She always thought she looked prettier with curls like Sam's. The moment she remembered Sam, Carly started feeling sad. It was the first time she'd gone out of her house for weeks. She'd always been alone sleeping or reading or crying.

Well, today in school Jake had asked her out. He said he felt really bad for what happened with Sam and Freddie. It had been weird at school because there were hardly any teachers or students. Everyone could fit in one class. Once, Carly had history with Mrs. Ackerman all alone. She remembered the experience and shivered.

Once she'd done her hair, Carly started applying makeup. First her eyeliner, then eyeshadow and finally lipgloss. She'd never applied mascara because she didn't think of it as necessary, for her lashes were big enough.

She looked in the mirror, satisfied with her look and went out of the bathroom, seeing Spencer that was lying on the floor.

"Why are you lying on the floor?'' Carly asked, but her tone didn't seem all that interested in what the answer was.

"I'm depressed.'' he answered. "Sam and Freddie have been gone for a long time, do you think they're okay?'' he questioned. Carly went over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't know.'' she answered truthfully. Before, she kinda hoped they were alright, she believed in it. But now Carly wasn't so sure anymore. She started loosing her faith.

"I'm sorry kiddo.'' he got up and sat next to her on the couch. "You look beautiful.''

"Thanks.'' she mumbled, still looking at the floor.

"Hey,'' her older brother started, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. You just go out with Jake tonight and have fun, okay?'' she nodded in response. In a few moments, there was a knock on the door. Spencer got up from the couch and opened the door. There was a blond boy standing in the doorway with a few colorful tulips in his hands. Carly's favorite.

She tried to put on a smile as she walked to him, kissing his cheek and taking the flowers.

"Thanks.'' she thanked him.

"No problem. Are you okay?'' he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess.'' was her answer. She wished that Sam was there so she could share her happiness about going one a date with such a cute guy. But she wasn't.

* * *

Marissa Benson had been sitting on her couch in the living room, watching the news. They were talking about the shipwreck that happened on the ship her son was on. Marissa could barely hold back her tears as she watched pictures of all the people that had gone missing since the horrible event slide on her screen. After a few pictures of the faces she never even saw, came up a picture of her dearly loved son, 'Freddie Benson' was written underneath it.

Right then, Marissa started sobbing loudly into a pillow on the couch. She couldn't take it anymore, all the pain she felt when Freddie wasn't around. His laughter never filling the room, and his rejections of the anti-bacterial underwear she had been forcing him to wear never to be heard. All she ever heard was the silence. Silence and silence and silence…

She got up from the couch she had been sitting on and walked to her son's room, opening the door quietly, hoping that, maybe, when she opened the door, she'd find him sitting at his desk, peacefully writing his homework. Then, he'd look up to her, smile and greet her.

She finally opened the door and turned the lights on. When she didn't get the sight she was expecting to see, Marissa felt crushed and started crying again. She closed the door quietly behind her, hearing a click, then went over the her son's Galaxy Wars themed bed and sat down on it. Oh, how she had wished he was there so she'd get to kiss his forehead and wish him sweet dreams. But he wasn't.

* * *

Spencer Shay had been currently saying goodbye to his little sister who was going out tonight with a guy Spencer wasn't upset about even the slightest bit. He told him to have her home by midnight and then the couple left, leaving Spencer all alone in his apartment.

He too had been missing Carly's two whacky best friends in his apartment all the time. It was too quiet for him; for he had always been used to have some kind of noise surrounding him. Spencer sincerely hoped they were fine.

He walked over to the fridge taking out the remainings of the lunch that him and Carly had had today. It was fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He immediately thought of Sam; she would love this kind of lunch. Spencer took a fork and sat down at the dining table. For the first time in his life he was truly lonely. He sat at the table, looking completely depressed, and played with the food in his plate. After a few minutes, he was done, so he put the dirty dishes in the sink. Then, he took the gluten free pie, that Mrs. Benson had brought them, out of the refrigerator and dug into it, instantly remembering Freddie. He chewed up a piece of the pie, thinking it wasn't that bad. But the taste started getting worse so he set the plate down on the island and rushed to the bathroom.

As he got in, he knelt beside the toilet and started vomiting. A few minutes later, he was breathing normally again and didn't feel sick anymore, after washing his face and mouth with cold refreshing water. He got out of the bathroom and went towards the living room. In the middle of the room was his couch, empty, which he expected it not to be. He wished Sam and Freddie were sitting on it, watching Girly Cow or arguing about something so stupid even Spencer himself couldn't understand. But they weren't.

Sam's POV

I woke up looking around, my vision still a blur. The last thing I remembered was that I had passed out outside on the rain, all covered in blood. I moaned and shut my eyes tightly. Was it possible that maybe I was dead? And that now I'm in heaven?

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty.'' A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes.

"Reub…'' I tried saying his name, but my throat hurt a lot.

"Shh… You have a fever and I can see that something happened to your neck, am I right?'' he asked, and I nodded in response. I finally saw where I was. It was a cute little cave and there was fire burning in one corner. I was wrapped up in a blanket and Reuben was kneeling beside me. It was pouring rain, but Reuben seemed to be very well-equipped. I didn't know where he got the blankets or any of the first aid kit.

"Okay, now I need you to tell me where else does it hurt the most? Maybe something that I haven't taken care of?'' he questioned carefully. I moved my hand over to the wound I had on my chest and recognized my bare skin under my hand. I looked down and saw that the only clothes covering me were my black panties and a matching bra, although it was ripped a little, but not enough to expose anything. I wondered why the hell I was almost naked and looked at Reuben fearfully. His eyes widened when he got what I was thinking.

"Oh, Sam, I just took your clothes off cause they were wet and bloody. I swear I didn't do anything like _that_. Okay, Sam? I promise.'' I nodded when I made sure he was telling the truth. After all, he saved me. I could've been dead by now.

"Look, I just need to clean this last wound that you have. Okay?'' he reached to the wound at my chest, but my hand stopped him.

"Sam, I know you're scared, but I really need to clean it.'' I let go of his hand. He took a coconut shell with water in it and a piece of gauze, cleaning it. After a few moments he sighed and looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I sent him a questioning look.

"Uhm.. You're gonna have to take off your bra. I can't do it like this.'' his face had a look of guilt on it. I took a good hard stare at him and then shook my head no.

"Come on, Sam, I've _got_ to clean it.'' he pleaded. I shook my head again.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but the wound is too deep to just be left like this. Understand?'' I nodded as he continued. "If it doesn't get disinfected anytime soon you could get blood poisoning and die. Do you want that to happen?'' I shook my head.

"Now, will you let me do what I have to do? I swear I won't try anything.'' I gulped and instead of answering him, reached behind me, unhooking my bra. He reached his hand over me pulling the blanket over my legs and waited for me to take the bra off. I slid the straps off and gave the bra to Reuben who's cheeks turned a bit pink. He took the bra and set it down next to him, then pulled a bit of blanket over the parts of my upper body except for my left breast. He avoided meeting my eyes as he started to clean the cuts. I have never been more f*cking embarrassed in my life. After a few awkward minutes of silence, he spoke.

"You, uh… You have beautiful breasts.'' he complimented blushing a deeper shade of pink. This time I blushed, too.

"Thanks.'' I managed to say the word. My voice could barely be heard. I coughed afterwards.

"Oh, I forgot. Do you want any water?'' he offered and I nodded. Then, he turned around and took another coconut shell with water. He helped me drink a little.

"Okay, let's get back to work.'' He took some kind of bottle and poured a few drops on the cuts. It started to sting, but he took a bit of cloth and wiped the liquid away. I didn't know what it was, but I sure didn't like it. He then took some little sticks with wool that are usually used for cleaning ears, and he put one of his hands under my breast, holding it, while he continued to clean the wound. The places where his fingers touched my skin felt like they were on fire and the space between my thighs was burning. Soon, I started feeling a little more comfortable with him doing this, though I was still embarrassed.

"This has to be.. the most embarrassing moment in my..'' I swallowed and then finished. "-life.'' Reuben smiled and said:

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'' he grinned.

"What is going on here?'' A familiar voice exclaimed. Both Reuben and I looked to the exit of the cave to see Shane's face looking at us weirdly. I decided to say something I couldn't resist.

"I take that back. _This _is the most embarrassing moment of my life.''

**:D**

**There ya go! A special chapter and a funny little cliffy :)**** Hope you enjoyed it. I'm writing this at 5 in the morning so that might explain why there are a couple of swears and stuff like that in there. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! So… Review, please! I'll give you a virtual cookie :D**

**~Alex, duh...**


	21. Reuben's worries and frustrations

Shipwrecked

Chapter 21

Reuben's POV

I saw as Shane's eyes made their way to the size of a grapefruit when he saw my hands on Sam's bare chest. I knew what this must have looked like and I also knew how Sam must have felt. First Freddie, then me, and now Shane. We've all seen her naked. Well, me and Shane not COMPLETELY naked. I envy Freddie.

I pulled the blanket over Sam so that Shane couldn't see anything anymore and bent down to whisper in Sam's ear.

''I'm gonna take care of it. Don't worry.''

When I pulled away, she had the most beautiful expression I've ever seen her put on. It was a mixture of embarrassment, sadness, gratefulness and trust. It was weird to put all these emotions together in the same sentence, let alone see them all on someone's face at the same time. Her blue eyes connected with mine and I almost forgot what I was doing. I almost leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I almost made a huge mistake. She saw what I almost did, but instead of breaking my arm for even thinking about it, she actually smiled. Smiled!

I returned the smile and got up, walking over to the confused Shane who was standing at the entrance of the cave. As I walked up to him, I noticed that the rain was still pouring outside and that Shane was soaked. I didn't know how I was going to explain the situation he just walked in on, but I was gonna do it anyway.

''Look, Shane, this is not what it looks like.'' Great way to start off, Reuben! Seriously? I couldn't think of anything better?

''Yes, it is, dude! It's as clear as day! You were feeling her up!'' Shane said, a few drops of rain sliding down his nose. My eyes widened at what he had said, and I noticed a chuckling noise in the background coming from Sam, I assumed. How could she be chuckling in this situation! Well, if you think about it, the thought of me and Sam w-Oh, shut up!

''Shane, she's got wounds all over her body. I don't know how she earned them, but one of them so happens to be on that spot where it is. So you have to understand that I'm just doing this to help her; I was not feeling her up, nor were we about to do something that could get us in trouble. I am just-''

''Whoa, I should have walked in like five minutes later!'' Shane announced.

''Dude! Did I NOT just tell you that we weren't gonna do that?''

''If I walked in on you later, I swear, it would be such a scene! How would you explain THAT?''

''WE WERE NOT GONNA HAVE SEX! !'' I yelled in frustration and then when I realized what I had said, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, as if it would erase the words.

''Man, chillax! I believe you.'' Shane said. ''Anyway, can I come in? It's freezing out here!''

''Yeah, sure.'' I moved away so he could come in. When he entered, he just smirked at Sam who blushed in return. I decided to break their little exchange of looks.

''Uh, Shane you have some towels over there. You can dry yourself while I finish up with Sam.'' I said.

''Dude, where'd you get all this stuff?'' Shane pointed to the blankets, towels and other things that lay on the ground of the cave.

''I found a crashed plane a few minutes away from here. It's full of stuff like that.'' I explained. He turned to sit down and I moved over to Sam when I heard his voice again.

''One more question.'' I turned around to face him, getting a bit frustrated with his curiosity.

''What?''

''When did you start speaking normal?'' he asked making me sigh and roll my eyes.

''I grew out of that.'' I told him and went back to Sam, but got interrupted by him again.

''WHAT, SHANE!'' I shouted, making him twitch in surprise.

''I... I just wanted to know.. If I could help you clean Sam's wound. Or I can just watch.'' he smiled innocently. I turned to Sam, expecting her to answer the question. I was really hoping she would say no. Thankfully, my wish was granted when she shook her head.

''No, she doesn't want that.'' I answered Shane with a smile on my face. He shrugged and settled against the opposite wall of the cave. I finally turned to Sam without any interruptions from Shane. I moved my body into the position in which he couldn't see Sam's chest and pulled the blanket off her upper body revealing her beautiful breasts. I grabbed my stuff and went back to disinfecting her deep scratches. I wondered how she got them, so I asked her.

''So... How'd you all these wounds?''

''Tiger...'' she mumbled.

''Tiger? What do you mean tiger?'' I got a bit curious.

''I was.. With Freddie. And Gib... Wendy, too.'' So, she was with Freddie, Wendy and Gibby.

''Wendy and Gibby are here?'' She nodded.

''We were... At a river. And then...'' she stopped.

''And then what?'' I hurried her, because I was interested in what she would say next.

''Water...''

''Water?''

''I need some water...'' she swallowed. I turned around looking for water and I saw that those few coconuts I had filled with water were empty. Only one of them was full, but it was mixed with Sam's blood.

''Shane? Did you drink all the water?'' I asked him, getting a little mad.

''Uh... Maybe?'' It came out more as a question.

''Man! What am I supposed to do now? Sam's thirsty!''

''Relax, dude! I'll just fill the shells with rain..'' I rolled my eyes, but accepted his suggestion. He came back handing me the coconut, trying to sneak a peek at Sam's breasts, but I had already covered them up. He sighed in defeat and went over to his seat again. I helped Sam sit up and gave her the coconut. She took it and started slowly sipping from it, swallowing just lightly because of the aches she had in her throat, as I supported her back with one hand and held the end of the blanket with the other one so it wouldn't fall down. When she finished she handed me the empty coconut shell and I put it on the ground, then helped her lay down again. I made sure to block the sight of Sam's chest to Shane before I pulled the blanket off.

''Thanks..'' I heard Sam whisper. ''For everything.'' she smiled.

''Any time.'' I whispered back. ''So, you were saying... You, Freddie, Gibby and Wendy were at a river and then..?''

''Then... A tiger. It came out of—the bushes. And it... Attacked us.'' she finished.

''Attacked you?'' I was surprised.

''Yeah.''

''Whoa. A tiger!'' Shane shouted in amusement as Sam glared at him.

''It's not funny.'' I read the expression on Sam's face and told it to Shane.

''Wait, you're saying you actually believe that there are tigers on this island?'' Shane asked me with a smirk on his lips.

''Yes. You don't?''

''Dude, are you crazy?'' he chuckled. I was get more irritated and mad every time he spoke.

''No, I'm not crazy! Nor is Sam! How else do you think she'd gotten these wounds?''

''Oh, I don't know, she fell down!'' he said. My eyes widened in rage and I flung my fist at him, but he foresaw it and bent down, making my fist go through air.

''Rueben, don't!'' Sam yelled.

''Dude, what the fuck!'' Shane shouted in surprise.

''What the fuck? _What the fuck!_ Are you crazy! Why can't you stop blabbing all the time! UGH! I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE LET YOU IN HERE!'' I let all my madness hit him in the brain. Gosh, he was so stupid.

''Fine, dude. I'll shut up...'' he said far quieter than I did. I saw Sam roll her eyes from the corner of my eye. I turned around and went back to fixing her up. When my fingers touched the skin on her breast, I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks. I also noticed that the space in my pants was getting a bit tighter. Oh, shit.

**Hey, guys! Long time, no see, huh? Sorry about that! But I would just like to ask you for a favor that will give use to all the Seddie fans of the world. If you have a Facebook account, or any of your friends do, then please go to this page and press the ''Like this'' button: www. / pages/ Seddie/ 52079223254 (but without the spaces) Creddie people are thinking they can beat us, so I want to prove them wrong. Tell anyone you know! Your friends, your neighbors, your hobo friends, your parents, your grandparents, your enemies, your frenemies! Everyone! If you do it, I promise to update this story tomorrow. TOMORROW! All you have to do is... Well, what I just said. Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Alex**

**P.S Review!**


	22. Stubborn Shane is out of the game

**A/N: Character's death in this chapter.**

Shipwrecked

Chapter 22

Freddie's POV

Rain was pouring hard. And I mean hard! I lost the tiger while running, and caught up with Gibby and Wendy. We were now in a cave, freezing. We didn't have fire because everything was too wet to get lit up, so we just snuggled close to one another, Wendy being in the middle. She rested her head on my shoulder and Gibby had his arms around her. We were all shivering, but the only thing on my mind right now, was Sam. Was she alright? Did she make it? Did she run away from the tiger?

I didn't have an answer to neither of those questions and that annoyed me to no end. I wanted to make sure she was safe. But what I noticed when we were at that river was what seemed that she wasn't fully okay. I knew she would never tell me if she was hurt or needed help, but I saw her limping. At first I thought it was nothing, but then I started to get worried. What if those wounds that she had and were wrapped up started getting worse? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that was true.

''H-hey, guys?'' I asked, and their heads automatically moved towards me.

''Do you think Sam's fine?'' I expressed my worry to them, but neither of them answered. I could see in their eyes that neither of them _wanted_ to answer. That didn't seem like a good sign to me at all. They went back to the positions they were in, Wendy slowly putting her head back on my shoulder.

I decided it would be good if I'd get some rest, so that when the rain stops, we can go and search for Sam. I closed my eyes, meaning to go to sleep, but as soon as I did that, a picture of Sam popped into my mind. And it wasn't a nice picture. She was covered in blood, laying on the ground. The only thing that told me she was alive was her blinking. If it wasn't for blinking, I would think she's dead. Her blue eyes were so cold, and she looked like a mess. She was pale and dirty. Her hair was wet because of the rain falling.

I opened my eyes and the picture disappeared. Looking around, I noticed Wendy's heavy breathing, indicating she was asleep. As I closed my eyes, the sight of a hurt Sam appeared in front of them once again and it wouldn't go away. No sleep today, I guess...

Sam's POV

Reuben continued working on those scratches that I had gained from the tiger. Every now and then I would look up and check if Shane was trying to get a better view of my chest. There were times I saw him trying, but then later, he was just watching the fire in a defeated way. When I got bored of him, I would look up to Reuben's literally red face and smile. He always smiled back and that made me feel better.

I noticed something else, too. There was a slight bulge in his pants. Did that mean that he was...? Turned on? Well, I suppose that's normal, since he's a teenage guy touching bare boobs of a teenage girl. Wow, that is so weird! Soon enough, though, he had finished and reached over to the pile of clothes that lay in the corner, revealing the sight of me to Shane. I quickly covered my breasts with my hands so he couldn't see anything. Reuben handed me a shirt that he'd pulled out of the pile.

''Here, put this on.'' I grabbed the shirt and tried to sit up. I couldn't do it so Reuben helped me, and I put the shirt on. He then, lay me gently back on the blanket, and pulled the other one over me.

''So, what are we go-'' Shane started, but got interrupted when the lights went out. I was puzzled, until I figured out that it was the fire which betrayed us.

''Shit!'' I could hear Reuben's voice whisper-yell. It was pretty dark outside, even though it was only morning.

''Now we won't have light nor warmth until the rain stops.'' he sighed and then looked over at me, as I was already starting to get cold and shake.

''Come here.'' he reached his arms out to me and hugged me. I didn't mind his closeness, because he was warm. He was always warm. I pulled him closer to me and snuggled into him. Shane rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the cave's entrance where he stayed for a bit, watching the rain. He had a blanket over his shoulders so he tightened his grip on it. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

''Guys, there's a huge cat outside!'' he whispered. Reuben sighed.

''Dude, stop making fun of us.''

''I'm serious!'' Shane yelled quietly. ''There's a tiger out there!''

''Yeah, right.'' Reuben still didn't believe him so he got up to check it out. As soon as he did, I started missing his warmth. When Reuben got next to the shocked Shane, his eyes enlarged, too. That's when I got scared.

''Shane, you have to get back inside!'' he whispered and pulled Shane's hand to drag him inside.

''No way, man! I'm getting out of here!'' Shane pulled his hand out of Reuben's and stepped outside on the rain.

''No, Shane, wait!'' Reuben tried to get him back inside, but Shane made more steps until I lost sight of him.

''Fuck!'' Reuben threw his arms in the air, showing how mad he was, and then hit the wall of the cave. He focused his eyes on the outside of the cave, not moving any part of his body or showing any signs that he was actually breathing.

''Reuben?'' I called out to him, getting really scared. He didn't move his eyes away, but they widened even more. He quickly went over to me and sat down, dragging me into the darkest corner of the cave. He held me close to him and told me to be quiet.

After that, I heard roaring. It got louder by every second, when I could recognize short steps, that were getting faster and another pair that stayed equal all the time. Reuben pulled me even closer to his body and I felt warm again, even though fear of meeting that creature once more shot through my veins.

Suddenly, I heard the tiger roar loudly and fasten his steps from walking to running. I twitched and gripped on Reuben's shirt at the sound of a loud yell. My breath stopped in my throat and sounds of clothes, skin and eventually flesh being ripped could be heard. We both sighed as we heard Shane screaming for help at what Reuben closed his eyes shut tight. It looked like he was fighting himself not to go out there. Even though I didn't want Shane to die, I didn't want Reuben to go either. And even if Reuben did go out there, we both know that there was no way he'd save Shane and survive. I could feel in his muscles that he just wanted to get up and go outside to help him. But he stayed with me.

He burried his face in my hair and put a hand over my ear, so that I couldn't hear the creepiness of the yelling and desperate calls for help. Unfortunately, they were too loud. A few moments later the screaming stopped and we knew that Shane was gone, so I let a tear escape my eyes and pressed my face into Reuben's neck. I didn't know how to feel; terrified, sad, scared... But the main worry right now was if the tiger was gone too? Did he go away? We'll find out eventually. All we can do now, is hope. Pray. And wait.

**And review! :DD**

**I know I promised to update yesterday, but I wasn't really satisfied with the number of reviews that I got. I only got 8 for the previous chapter and that made me really sad :'-( I hope that I'll get more reviews on this one. And I'm sorry for Shane's death.. :-P**

**~Alex out**

**Review! I'm begging you! I feed on those!**


	23. A new love?

Shipwrecked

Chapter 23

Sam's POV

I hugged Reuben as tight as my current strength allowed me, sniffing in his shirt while a few tears made a stain in it. I couldn't have believed what just happened. It was the most horrible thing my ears have experienced. Well, that, and Gibby's singing. I felt Reuben's kiss on top of my head. Um... Isn't that like totally inappropriate? Yeah, sure, Shane just probably died, but was that really the reason for him to kiss his ex-girlfriend's head? Whatever... Just forget it.

Wendy's POV

_''Hey,'' a perfect smile appeared on his flawless face as he looked at me with those beautiful eyes. The eyes of an angel. His ruffled brown hair was longer than usual and a few wisps of it had spread across his forehead as the wind made them even messier. I couldn't believe one could be so beautiful. So attractive. So indescribably amazing. Perfect._

_''Hey,'' I smiled back, not taking my eyes off of his face. When I did, I finally noticed where we were. It was a cliff, pretty scary, I must admit. But even though the cliff was falling apart, the place where the two of us were standing was extremely gorgeous. The grass was very green, fresh, and there were a lot of cute little flowers sticking their heads out of it, turning to the sun, which was about to set down. Underneath the cliff was a big blue ocean where a few dolphins were happily playing together._

_I turned my head back to the boy in front of me. He had been staring at me the whole time with a shy smile on his beautifully formed lips. I wanted to kiss them. I really wanted to kiss those lips. That is, until they said those three words._

_''I love you,'' they formed each letter slowly, making the wish in me disappear. I had never been able to tell anyone I loved them. And I would always run away if someone told that to me. All of my boyfriends; I broke up with them, my friends; I left them, and even my parents; I ran away from home or I didn't speak to them. I was afraid that I would never be able to settle somewhere, with someone. Love them. And let them love me._

_I tried to say something, but I couldn't. It was as if I lost my voice. But anything I would have said wouldn't matter right now. He took my hands in his and intertwined our fingers together, moving them into the air, as he came closer to me and closed the gap between our faces. His soft lips touched mine in such a gentle sensation and I could see fireworks in front of my eyes. He started moving his lips, kissing my bottom lip ever-so-slightly as his hands tenderly squeezed mine. I enjoyed his kiss so much, but then it suddenly disappeared and I started feeling really cold._

_I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me, that shy smile on his face again. I realized that the sun has set and it was dark and really cold. It was freezing. The dolphins were gone, the grass wasn't that green, and the flowers have withered. I wanted to walk over to him and have him hold me in his arms forever. But I couldn't move my legs, nor say anything. It was getting colder by every second that passed. I could see white clouds forming in front of my lips as I breathed out._

I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleepiness in them. I felt cold so I snuggled closer to whoever was next to me. I looked up and saw the boy that I had just been dreaming of. I was ashamed to look in his eyes, but I did anyway. He smiled to me and put his arm around me to make me feel warmer.

''Why aren't you sleeping?'' Freddie asked, caressing the side of my arm.

''I was cold so I woke up. You? Have you had any sleep?'' I asked him.

''Nah.. I keep worrying about Sam. I can't close my eyes without seeing an illusion of her hurt somewhere.'' I didn't know why, but it stung my heart that he'd kept thinking about Sam all the time.

''Are you in love with her?'' I couldn't escape the question leaving my mouth.

''No!'' he answered quickly. So, he was in love with her... Okay. But why did it hurt me so much? Does that dream have something to do with this? Endless questions popped up in my head, but I just couldn't fit an answer to any of them and it was sooooo frustrating!

''Okay...'' I said and held him tighter, wanting him not to ever let me go. I loved his closeness, his warmth... It was all that I needed right now. Finally, one of my questions was answered. I had feelings for him. But now... What about the feelings I had towards Gibby?

Freddie's POV

''Are you in love with her?'' Wendy asked. Why did she want to know if I was in love with Sam? It didn't make any sense. Unless... Naw, who am I kidding? Well anyhow, I couldn't tell her the truth. Of course I was in love with Sam! Who wouldn't be?

''No!'' I said quickly after that, hoping that she wouldn't figure out that I was lying. Although, it could be very much possible, cause I'm not good at lying.

''Okay,'' she said and tightened her grip on me. Then she sighed, and relaxed in my arms. Was it possible that maybe.. But just maybe. Wendy could like me? Well, now that I thought about it, it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I looked outside the cave to see the rain falling hard, and then remembered that picture of Sam. Yet again, I wouldn't be able to forget it.

Sam's POV

I continued softly crying into Reuben's chest as he slowly caressed my head and ran his fingers through my hair, telling me to calm down, even though I could see in his eyes that he was just as sad as me and wanted to cry, too. But he probably didn't do it because he wanted to be the one to comfort me, not the one who needed comfort. He wanted to be there for me.

After a while, we heard heavy steps approaching and I could only think of the worst. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened. Reuben told me to be quiet, as he was probably thinking the same thing I was. He placed his hand on my lips to hush my heavy breathing. A few seconds later, there came a big shadow at the entrance of the cave.

**Hope ya missed me! Sorry again, for not updating this earlier, but I was busy. I bought a new PC game and... Well yeah, that's mostly what I've been doing.. Sorry :( But, I have some news! I opened up an account on FictionPress under the same name (seddierox13). You can go and check out my stories. If you'd review that be awesome.**

**-Alex**

**P.S Don't forget to review! :D**


	24. Making love

Shipwrecked

Chapter 24

Sam's POV

Reuben pulled me so close to him I thought I'd melt into him. His hand was firmly, but gently, placed on my mouth to prevent me from speaking. As the shadow outside of the cave approached, I closed my tired eyes and let a few more tears escape them. I felt horrible. I was in so much pain, physical AND emotional; I couldn't cope with this, too. Reuben took his other hand and wiped the tears off my face. Oh, shit. I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone see me cry; guess Reuben's an excuse.

I could hear loud heavy breathing a few feet away from me. It stopped. I opened my eyes to see a large head of a tiger, though my sight wasn't the best, since I was practically looking through the fabric of Reuben's shirt. Fear surrounded me as the huge cat sniffed the air around it, lifting its head up. My body froze from the shock I felt in that moment. It was as if I'd gone completely paralized, and had no control of any part of my body, whatsoever.

I blinked briefly, from disbelief, as the cat exited our cute little cave. I wanted to sigh in relief, but Reuben foresaw it so he pressed his hand harder to my mouth. Thank God he did that. Or else, the tiger would have come back. I closed my eyes again and let my sore body relax in my ex-boyfriend's arms. No matter how weird that sounded.

_I was on a meadow, dressed up in a white breezy dress that had a cutout on my back. I looked around and saw a person that was standing at the opposite side of the opening. I quickly walked over to them, feeling relaxed and curious at the same time. When I neared that person, I recognized their flawless brown hair and those chocolate brown eyes.. He was dressed in a light pair of jeans and a white shirt. His lips curved up into a sly smile which I gladly returned._

_Freddie came closer to me and took my hand in his, slowly dragging me to the middle of the opening. It was like we'd been flying, instead of walking. The grass underneath my bare feet felt so natural, it was the perfect feeling. The air around me was warm, but yet freshly blended with the wind blowing gently around us. The river nearby rustled quietly, composing a perfect harmony with the singing birds. I could smell the scent of roses, peppermint and freshly cut grass as I walked with Freddie, holding his hand firmly._

_When we finally came to a perfect spot, he spun me around, and then pulled me back. We started dancing so gracefully, for I didn't even know any of the moves. First time in my life, I let him lead me._

_We danced in such happiness, such passion; I couldn't even describe. Every time my eyes met his, I saw them light up. It was like something awoke within them. He gently moved his hands when needed, always at a perfect time. Sometimes, his hands would touch the bare skin on my back, because of the cutout my dress had, and each time I would slightly shiver from his touch. It was a good kind of shiver; I _wanted_ him to touch me. I liked it._

_The smile he had never left his face. He was looking directly at me with each passing second, it was like nothing else existed. The wind blew around us in circles, and made Freddie's hair messy. I liked it that way better, though. We danced, and danced, and danced... There was no time in this world. There was no one to tell us anything. There was no one to interrupt us, no one that we would have to listen to. There was just us. Us and the nature._

_I loved the feeling, even though I knew it was only a dream. Freddie spun me around holding our hands above my head as I went around in circles. It repeated a few times, and then he quickly pulled me towards him and crashed his lips onto mine. It took some time for me to get used to it, but I started responding very soon after. He moved his lips slowly, letting me do what I want. _

_Then, his lips left mine and started moving their way down my neck and my jaw. He kissed me ever so slightly, and I enjoyed all of his touches. He kissed me on the lips again, this time moving them a lot faster. His hands were both on my waist, so I decided to take the most of him. I wanted him. I _needed_ him._

_I took one of his hands and lifted it up, leading it to feel one of my breasts from the side. I felt him moan against my lips, signaling that I was giving him pleasure. I smiled against his lips and moved my body into the position in which he could feel my breast better. As he held it in his hand, I felt cockroaches in my stomach (butterflies are too girly). He slowly started squeezing it and then releasing it, or as some would say; feeling me up. I won't lie, I really liked his touch._

_As we kissed, I gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. He chuckled against my lips, as I kept on repeating the action. I gave all of me into that kiss we shared, and I could feel him doing that, too. His hand, the one that had been on my breast, found its way to undo the bow of my dress that was tied up around my neck. The straps of my dress fell down, and I broke off the kiss so he could remove the dress completely off of me._

_It was a miracle that I wasn't ashamed, since the only thing covering me was a pair of cotton white panties. Freddie put the dress on the ground next to us, then came over to me and started kissing me again, as his hand sneaked around my body and gently took my bare breast again. It was my turn to moan. I started unbuttoning his plaid white shirt. He helped me and then threw it on the ground, next to my dress._

_As he continued kissing me, one of my hands slowly crept down to caress the bulge that was forming in his jeans. He groaned into my mouth quietly and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I unzipped his jeans and he took them off. He took me in his arms and lay me on the ground, never breaking off our kiss. He ran his hands all over my body, and I wasn't even surprised when he slowly took off my panties and threw them on the grass. He gently rubbed the space between my thighs with one of his hands and took off his boxers with the other one._

_''I love you.'' he said._

_''I love you, too.'' I heard myself responding. He positioned himself over me and looked into my eyes as if he was waiting for a permission._

_''I'm all yours...'' I whispered. He kissed me deeply and then pulled away. I was washed over by pleasure as he thrust into me._

**Whoa... So, how'd you like THAT? xD That was my first sex scene ever so don't be mean! Just to warn you, though, this story will have about 50 chapters or more, and I'm making them a couple... Well, maybe like 10 chapters before the actual ending. But the ending will have a cliffhanger, so that I could make a sequel to this. **

**There will be a LOT of other pairings in this story, and I am just asking you to stay with me through it all. It would really mean a lot to me. There has to be some obstacles in the story, just like in real life. I just wanna say that there should be more drama in the sequel. Here, it will pretty much be just a love triangle or something.**

**Basically, I'm just asking you guys not to get mad if someone ends up together and you don't like it. It will eventually be over and Seddie will win in the end. Please, have that in mind. **

**-Alex**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S iStart A Fan War sucked, right?**


	25. What? How?

Shipwrecked

Chapter 25

Freddie's POV

Wendy snuggled against me as we kept on talking for a few minutes. It surprised me how many things I didn't know about her. She was quite an interesting person. Maybe that was because she knew everything and she never needed to think about what her next topic was going to be, since she had loads of stories and gossips stored in her mind.

I relaxed a little, as we continued chit-chatting about some kids from school. Although I still couldn't get Sam off my mind. The only thing I wanted to do right then was to make sure if she was safe. I hoped and prayed that that tiger didn't catch her and... I couldn't even bring myself to think of what could be happening with her right now. I just needed to know she was safe. That was all I wanted.

''...and then the kid came up to me and asked me if I was his mom, so I said I wasn't. I mean, how can a kid not know where his mom was. Actually _who_ his mom was. But I agreed to help him find his parents. Apparently, the kid had a hot older brother who really loved him, so when I gave the boy back, the hot guy kissed me. And that was my first kiss ever and it was in front o-''

''Wendy, I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up and everything, but I'm just not in a good mood. I'm really worried about Sam. I don't know if she's okay, and I can't stop thinking about her. It's like, every time I blink, a picture of her pops up in my mind.. I'm just reaaally freaked out and-''

''And you're in love with her,'' she said indifferently. I looked at her with a confused look on my face and raised my eyebrows. Did she really know everything? I kept staring at her like an idiot for a few more seconds, wondering how she figured it out.

''You know I know everything, Freddie. You can't hide anything from me. No one can.'' she looked really confident about herself. Well, she should be. I sighed in defeat, knowing that what she was saying was true. I can't hide anything from her.

''Well... Maybe I do like her a little bit. But just a little...'' I confessed uneasily.

''Well, don't.'' she stated. I looked up to her and saw a strong and secure face. But I though I saw a glimpse of jealousy just a moment before.

''Why not?'' I asked, clearly confused.

''Because she doesn't like you back. She's the same as Carly. You gotta let it go, or she's gonna use you if she finds out.'' I frowned at her. She had just insulted my two best friends in the whole wide world.

''Look Freddie, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all..'' she apologized and put on a puppy dog face which I could not resist.

''It's okay. But how do you know Sam doesn't like me back?'' I mentally slapped myself for asking that question. Even the dumbest person in the world would know that Sam hates me.

''Because. She told me she likes Reuben.'' At the moment those words escaped her lips, my heart sunk. I could see a hint of guilt in her eyes, but my heart was pumping way too loudly for me to focus on anything else. I couldn't believe it. How... How could that happen..?

''R-really..?'' she nodded her head in response.

''Yes, Freddie. Really. He likes her and now she likes him back. That is, if both of them are still alive...'' Wendy trailed off.

''Wha-how...'' I stuttered, not knowing how to express what I was feeling at the moment. I'd gone completely quiet and confused. Wendy held me tighter and pulled me closer, as if trying to comfort me.

''I'm sorry to have to break it to you like this, but I just want you to be prepared, you know? I don't want you to feel all hurt and depressed and disappointed if you see them together. If it's meant to be, then. Just let her go...'' But I don't even know if she's alive, how could I let her go?

''He really cares about her, Freddie. And maybe she sees something in him that you don't have.'' What she said hit me like a hard rock in the face. Why did I have to fall for Sam? Was Reuben really better than me in her eyes?

After our little conversation, we decided we'd both get some rest. Gibby was in deep sleep, I could tell by his heavy breathing and occasional snores. I pulled Wendy closer and embraced her with my arms to make her feel warmer and stop shivering. I tried to fall asleep too, but kept closing and opening my eyes like a retard. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but Sam.

That's when I had decided. I was gonna go find Sam.

After a couple of minutes, when I made sure that Wendy was snoozing, I'd quietly moved my arms away from her, trying not to wake her. I stayed on the same spot for a few moments, observing her figure, because she stopped breathing heavily. I was afraid that she'd woken up. Then a quiet snore escaped her mouth, signaling she was still dead to the world, so I sighed in relief.

Carefully, but quickly, I sneaked out of the cave and into the rain. I immediately turned colder than ever, and almost regreted going outside, but remembered the reason why I had to do this.

I turned around and decided to take the easiest path through the jungle. At that moment, I couldn't even recall the reason we left the beach in the first place. It was all blurry in my memory.

I continued making my way through the trees and bushes, when I heard a slight rustle behind me. I turned around and wiped my wet face to see what made the noise. I was eased when I didn't see a big orange cat luring after me. Although I was still distraught by what actually made the sound. My clothes were soaked and my hair was dripping, but I didn't hold anything against the uncomfortable feelings. I had a goal. And that goal was to find Sam.

I carried on. I assumed that those noises I was constantly hearing were just the sounds of rain. Even though they sounded like foot steps. Everything around me was pouring and I was drenched, but it didn't matter.

Finally, I came across something. I couldn't quite get out what it was, so I decided to get closer. My limbs were immobile, but I was washed over with curiosity. As I walked closer to my target, I started realizing what it was. A scary sight. It looked as if the ground was bleeding. A human being... Torn in pieces.

I could make out the broken bones under the body's ripped flesh. It was a boy, around my age, and he seemed somewhat familiar. The rain was slowly washing out the blood around him. His face was turned away to the other side, and a thought came over me. I decided to get closer to the poor dead person, and see if I could recognize him or maybe find something that would help me.

I neared the figure on the ground, slowly and carefully. When I was close enough I recognized his face. It was Shane!

His eyes were open widely in fear as well as his mouth. I had to keep my eyes away from his face to prevent myself from screaming. He was wearing a jacket, although a very big part of it was missing. I searched his pockets trying to find something I could defend myself with. Strangely he had a knife. I took it and put it in my own pocket. I needed to find a safe place.

A disgusting smell came over me, and I felt like I was about to vomit, so I got up and moved a few feet away from Shane's body. A loud gasp reached my ears as I turned around and saw a small soaked person standing next to me.

It was Wendy. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open, as she stared at what used to be Shane. She took a deep breath as if she was preparing to scream, but I ran over to her and closed her mouth with my hands. I did it because I knew that the creature that killed Shane (I was pretty sure it had been a tiger) was still somewhere near us and it would be very stupid if we let it know that we were here, too. Wendy was probably the source of those noises I heard, but it didn't matter anymore.

I put a finger over my mouth signalizing that we should be quiet. I pulled her into me hugging her and holding her limp body, trying to secure her. I looked around and saw a small dark cave (I assumed it had been Shane's). Avoiding the dead body on the ground, I carefully led Wendy towards it, covering her eyes, so she wouldn't see the creepy sight again.

We were almost there. Although we didn't know that we were in for a big surprise.

**So, howd'ya like it? I hope it was good. I need a favor! Could you guys please go check out the new story I put up? It's a Sam/Griffin one-shot, called ''It's okay''. It IS a little depressing, but nothing too tough. So, yeah, if you could review it, it'd mean a lot to me!**

**-Alex**

**P.S REVIEW!**


	26. Freddie hates Reuben

Shipwrecked

Chapter 26

**A Reuben/Freddie interaction in thsi one :)**

Freddie's POV

We stood at the entrance of the cave, still shocked about the sight from outside. Wendy started sobbing quietly so I pulled her closer to me and hugged her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She cried into my shirt and screamed softly, not louder than a human's voice normally speaking. She gasped and gripped on my shirt as if it was the last thing she'd do. I held her small waist, and buried my face into her wet hair. I didn't pay attention to the cave we were in, until I heard a weak voice whisper:

''Freddie? Wendy?'' I twitched and looked around. There were two figures laying in the corner of the cave. Wendy stopped crying and looked at the same spot as me.

''Who-who's there?'' I asked, stuttering.

''It's me.. Reuben.'' At that moment I realized that the person laying in his arms had been just the one I was looking for. Her and Reuben were covered by a blanket. Both Wendy and I walked over the the darkest point of the cave, still holding each other. She bent down and hugged Reuben, who responded weakly.

''Sshh.. Guys, please, don't wake her..'' he mumbled, directing his thoughts at the small blonde in his arms. When I finally looked at her, like, really looked at her, I couldn't prevent myself from gasping. She appeared terrible. She was full of cuts and wounds and bandages... I couldn't bear to see her like that.

I had still been standing, staring at the helpless girl I was in love with, while Wendy had already sat down and cuddled next to Reuben. I bent down on my knees in front of Sam, probably looking like a zombie, but I didn't care. I caressed her cheek and moved her damp blonde hair away from her face, then leaned down and kissed her forehead at what Reuben looked away awkwardly. Her eyes fluttered open, and met mine in only a second.

''Freddie?'' she asked confused, her voice weak and hoarse. I smiled sadly and tried to hug her, but she ended up wincing in pain. Reuben reacted almost immediately by putting his hand tightly over her chest, just above her right breast. I couldn't help but wonder why he did that... And why she didn't stop him.

''Shh... Sam, calm down. It's okay.'' he comforted her, keeping his hand on the same spot. She put her hand over his and buried her face into his neck, crying softly. What the hell happened to her..?

''It's okay, Sam. It's just Freddie... It's just him.. Everything is fine.. We're fine...'' he continued talking to her, so I stopped listening to them and looked down in defeat. I could feel someone staring at me. I lifted my head and saw Wendy giving me an ''I told you so'' look. I knew exactly what she meant.

Sam kept weeping quietly and pressing herself closer to Reuben. She gripped on his shirt and hugged him, putting her hand over his chest. All I could do is just watch them. Watch them and think how it would never be me in Reuben's place. I would never get to be this close to Sam, to actually be wanted by her..

Reuben slowly moved his hand from her chest to her neck. He started running his fingers through her hair, calming her.. He gently kissed the top of her head. Right then, a tear slid down my cheek, from my eye to my chin, it mixed with the drops of rain, that were still making my face wet, and fell to the ground. I couldn't have her. And I'll never be able to have her...

He gently whispered some soothing words in her ear, focusing on her, not caring about anything else. I got why she liked him... He was in love with her.. And he wasn't afraid to admit it. He loved her... And he wasn't ashamed of that.

After a few minutes, she relaxed and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Reuben had been gently caressing her cheek so she'd feel better. Finally, he looked up at me, and to my surprise, he smiled. It wasn't the I-am-the-one-she-picked kind of smile, it was just an I'm-happy-to-see-you're-okay smile.

''If you need anything, I have some stuff over there.'' he whispered, showing me a corner of the cave that had been full of different stuff. It was weird that I haven't noticed that before.

''There should be at least one blanket left.'' he said and used one of his arms to pull Wendy closer to himself.

''Could you, please, bring them over here?'' he asked. ''She's freezing.'' he signalized to Wendy. I nodded and got the only remaining blanket there was. I sat down next to Wendy and spread the blanket over us. She continued crying quietly, so I hugged her, and held her in my arms.

Reuben started whispering to her, just like he'd done with Sam. He told Wendy that everything was going to be alright, that she's needs to rest, that we will all take care of her... Finally, Wendy was sound asleep, too, leaning on one of Reuben's shoulders. The other one was taken by Sam. So, the only two people that were awake, were me and him.

He looked at me (I swear I thought he was gonna whisper to me, too).

''Are you okay?'' he asked me quietly.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Is Sam alright?'' I asked. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms.

''She should be fine. I hope... She said something about a tiger attacking her.'' He sighed and put his head on top of hers.''I'll assume, by Wendy's crying, that you saw what happened to Shane.''

''Uh.. Yeah, we did.'' I could still remember the way his eyes and mouth were opened in fear. I looked over to Reuben and saw him closing his eyes. At first, I thought he was going to sleep, but then he opened them again, letting a tear escape them. He blinked a few times, probably to clear his sight.

''Why are you crying?'' I asked him. A small sarcastic smile creeped up on his lips. I didn't get why he was sad.. I'd give anything to be in his place, to hold Sam in my arms, to be adored by her. But he was crying. ...Why?

''Do you know how she looked like when I found her?'' he asked, agony showing in his voice.

''No...'' I stalled. His sigh interrupted the silence between us.

''I could barely recognize her.. She was... _drenched_ in blood. Her body was so pale I thought she was dead.'' he paused.

''I guess I'm crying coz, she didn't deserve everything that happened to her.. She's just a girl, for Christs sake!'' he whisper-yelled. ''Even though she doesn't want anyone to think she needs help... She does. She can't do all this by herself.'' he said looking at the little blonde he was holding. He then gently placed a kiss on top of her head. I didn't want to say anything, mainly because I didn't know what to.

''I hope she's gonna be fine..'' he sighed, and closed his eyes once again.

''Just try to get some rest, okay?'' he asked me, not bothering to open his eyes.

''Yeah, sure..'' I hated him. I hated every inch of his being. _No, you're just jelous of him_, a voice in my head said. _No I'm not,_ I fought back. _Then, why do you think you hate him_, it asked. Because... _Exactly_, the voice said and disappeared from my mind. What was that?

I heard Reuben sighing, and sniffing sadly, so I opened my eyes and looked at him, only to see a few tears pouring down his face. Was he really crying? Was it because of Sam? Or Shane?

''I'll stay awake, Freddie.'' he started, his eyes still closed. ''Someone needs to stay awake and make sure nothing goes wrong.''

''Hey, I can do it if you want to.'' I offered, hating that he was being such a goody-two-shoes.

''No, I'm probably the only one here that's had enough sleep.'' he continued.

''Well, I want to help.'' I insisted.

''Just go to sleep. That will help out the most. You need to be well-rested, okay?'' he finally opened his eyes, looking at me expectedly.

''Okay... Fine.'' I answered him uneasily, leaned my head on the cold rock behind and closed my eyes. I drifted off to dreamless sleep, which was exactly was I had been hoping for.

_How could this happen? She really likes him..._

**I know, I know.. Sorry for the long wait... Again. Hey, I'm sorry, I've been busy. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, review! REVIEW!**

**-Alex :D**


	27. Or does he truly hate him?

Shipwrecked

Chapter 27

Gibby's POV

_I was dancing around freely without any shirt on, in the Cheesecake Warehouse. I was out with the most perfect girl ever. We danced on the table as people around us cheered to the rhythm of the song that was playing. Around the table, were the huge cakes that they gave out for desserts in this whacky restaurant._

_The girl dancing with me was beautiful. The first thing you notice about her are her gorgeous green eyes, and her fiery red hair. She seemed like such a familiar stranger. We danced and danced and danced... Until the song was over. After that, we both sat down in our chairs and resumed eating our huge cheesecakes._

_My beautiful dream girl smiled at me when I finally realized who she was. Wendy. Wendy Parker._

I woke up looking around rapidly, searching for the girl I had been dreaming about. She was supposed to be here, but she wasn't. Freddie wasn't there either. Had they left me? I was completely alone.

I got up and exited the cave. The sun had just come out and it was still pretty dark outside, but it wasn't raining anymore, which I liked. I never liked the rain so much.

As I went out of the shelter I noticed two pairs of footprints in the wet ground. I assumed they were Wendy's and Freddie's. I still couldn't believe they left me- How could they? I decided to follow their footsteps.

My bare feet melted into the muddy ground beneath me as I walked, carefully looking at all of the dents in the land, searching for the ones that looked like a human's footprint. I followed the path for a good 20 minutes till I finally saw something that literally made me gasp for air.

Freddie's POV

I had no idea for how long I had been asleep, all I knew was that I couldn't wake up. That is until I felt a soft and gentle hand carefully shaking my shoulder. I wasn't fully conscious, so I thought it was a dream.

''Freddie, wake up.''

''Wha-Mom, just five more minutes...'' I mumbled sleepily, still not realizing anything that had been going on. I was hoping to wake up, safely, in my warm bed.

''Freddie?'' The voice repeated a little louder than before, continuing to gently shake my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes, while my vision was still a blur. Even though I had problems with seeing right then, I could still recognize the person standing in front of me. He finally moved his hands away from me, a content look on his face, for he had finally woken me up.

''Morning, dude.'' he said, giving me a slight smile. ''You've been out all night, plus the yesterday's afternoon.'' he told me, when I finally noticed that it had been dawn, though it wasn't that bright yet. I blinked a few times, adjusting my view to the circumstances.

''Have you been awake all that time?'' I asked, curiously.

''Yeah, I actually was. Neither Sam nor Wendy woke up yet.'' he said, looking at the sleeping girls. Wendy was now leaned against my shoulder and Sam was curled up on the ground, a pillow under her head and two blankets wrapped around her hurt body. She seemed so small and helpless...

''Anyway, I just wanted to wake you up so you could take care of the girls and make sure that nothing goes wrong while I'm gone.'' Reuben interrupted my thoughts.

''Where are you going?'' I asked.

''I need to get us something to eat. Sam's really weak right now, she needs some energy.'' he explained.

''Oh, okay. I get it.''

''Hey, could you, please just lay there next to Sam?'' he asked, but I could see that he didn't really want to. With a smile on my face, I accepted his offer. He faked a smile back at me and helped me move next to Sam by holding Wendy in his arms. I lay next to Sam and carefully wrapped my arms around her, trying my best not to wake her up. Reuben slowly moved Wendy over to me, too. I hugged her with my free arm, pulling her into me as she mumbled something in her sleep.

''Okay. Don't worry. I'll be right back.'' he said and started exiting the cave.

''Hey,'' I stopped him. ''Don't ever say ''I'll be right back.'' Only dumb people in stupid horror movies say that and then they never come back.''

''Yeah, but we're not in a horror movie.'' Reuben released a smile. The moment he'd said that, a tiger jumped inside the cave and ripped his head off. I couldn't believe my eyes. Blood splattered all over the walls and Reuben's head rolled over near my leg, his eyes still looking at me. Suddenly his ripped head smiled at me and said: ''I'll be right back.'' My eyes widened in terror.

''Okay. Don't worry. I'll be right back.'' Reuben said and smiled at me as he went for the exit of the cave. What the? Wasn't he just splattered all over the cave? Okay, this is really freaky.

''Uh, Reuben, wait!'' I said, still not realizing what had happened. One moment his head was ripped off of his body and the other he was perfectly fine! I guess I just had a vision or something...

''What?'' He asked, turning back to me.

''Just.. Just be careful.'' I told him. This time, he grinned at me and I could see that it was deep from his soul. He smiled such a truthful smile that I felt something I've never felt before.

''Okay, I will.'' he nodded, still smiling. ''I appreciate your advice, Freddie. I really do. I know that we've never had any kind of interaction before, and I can feel that we've definitely started off on the wrong foot. But I hope that will change. I really mean that. I hope that, maybe, one day we could actually be friends.'' He shot one last smile at me as he left the cave, without saying another word to me.

**Hey, guys! Here's another update! I know the chapter isn't that long, but it's still a chapter and a pretty quick update! I guess... Well, you see that? Reuben wants to friends with Freddie. Isn't that the cutest thing ever? Kidding, they're not gay! I just want to show you guys that Reuben is a really nice and sweet guy and that you guys shouldn't hate him! He didn't do anything wrong, so guys please stop insulting him! It makes me feel really bad :( See?**

**-Alex(andra) :D**

**P.S Review, please! And stop hating Reuben!**


	28. Alone in the cave, well sort of

Shipwrecked

Chapter 28

Reuben's POV

I exited the cave, slowly climbimg down the rocks. I had to be careful and quiet, because I didn't know if the tiger had gone away. I know, it was stupid of me to go outside when that tiger could have just gone to get a backup or something. But we needed something to eat, especially Sam. She was definitely destroyed, after what the cat had done to her. Who knows what else happened to her while I was gone?

I followed the same path I had made for myself when I first found this place. I really liked it and decided to stay there. I felt my feet melting into the ground and looked down. Everything was full of mud; the ground was soaked in water- and I was only wearing a pair of socks. Which reminded me, I had to go find that crashed plane and take some more clothes for Freddie and Wendy. First things first, though.

I moved quickly and silently, looking around at all times. After a few minutes, I finally heard the streaming of the river nearby. I hurried over to it, passing by some trees and bushes, jumping over a few rocks. There it was. I loved that place. It was amazing, literally. I walked over to the river, bent down and drank some water. It felt really refreshing for my dry throat.

I walked over to a place where I had hidden a few coconuts, took a pointy rock and pierced a small hole on top of each shell, letting their milk pour out of them. Then, I put them in the water, waiting for them to fill with it. When they were full I took them out and put them on the ground, then walked to other threes and bushes to harvest some other fruit. I would catch some animals later; right now I needed to get back as soon as possible.

Gibby's POV

What I saw wasn't pretty. _At all_. It was Shane! He was... dead. He lay on the ground, his clothes ripped up, mouth and eyes wide open in fear, flesh hanging from his bones, flies jumping around him. It was weird that I even recognized him. A disgusting smell came over me as I fell to my knees feeling very weak and sick. I started seeing everything blurry, and felt tears welling up inside me, as I breathed heavily. I would've fallen down if someone didn't yell my name and pull me up.

''Gibby are you okay?'' Reuben asked me and pulled me into a firm hug. I shakily hugged him back and answered.

''No, I'm not. What happened to Shane?'' I asked worriedly.

''He was attacked by a tiger.'' Reuben sighed and let me go, helping me walk to a small cave. As we walked I noticed a pile of fruit on the ground; Reuben must have brought it. He led me inside, supporting my right side.

Sam's POV

I woke up, blinking rapidly and looking around. I felt a strong arm tighten around me and pull me closer. It wasn't Reuben; this touch wasn't his, it was too firm. The touch was of someone else.

''Reuben..?'' I questioned, slowly opening my eyes.

''No, Sam. It's me.'' Freddie said. Freddie? Freddie!

''Freddie?'' I asked, confused.

''Yeah.'' I opened my mouth and it turned into a wide grin. I was so glad to see him!

''Hey..'' he smiled slyly. I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes and letting myself melt into him.

''Are you okay?'' he asked me.

''Uh... I'd be lying if I said I was.'' I forced a weak smile on my tired face. An awkward silence washed over us.

''I'm sorry for leaving you.'' he whispered, looking down at his feet.

''I'm sorry for lying to you.'' I apologized to Freddie, something I never thought I'd do.

''What do you mean?'' he questioned.

''Well, I told you I was okay, when actually, I was so hurt that it pained me to even walk.'' I finally admitted.

''It's okay.'' he said. ''But, next time, I'd really appreciate if you told me.'' he grinned.

''Yeah, I think I will.'' I grinned back. And then... _That_ moment came up once again. As if it already wasn't enough that we were so close, and that I had no chance of running away, whatsoever. Take away the fact that I dreamed of _fucking_ him last night. I was in deep shit.

He kept looking at me with that gorgeous puppy dog look of his, and I couldn't stand but lean into him. It was almost as if his look got me hypnotized or something. He smiled and closed his eyes, and right at that moment I realized what I was doing. I quickly moved away from him, clearing my sore throat. I looked around and noticed that Reuben wasn't there; only Freddie, Wendy and I.

I remembered a bit from last night, though I wasn't fully conscious. I knew that I started crying as soon as Freddie touched me, because I thought it was the tiger (plus, he pressed all the places where I'd been wounded), and then Reuben comforted me until I fell asleep. That was all.

''Where is Reuben?'' I broke the uncomfortable silence between us. As soon as I asked that, I swear I saw a hint of disappointment and jealousy in his eyes.

''He's gone to get us something to eat. Mostly for you.'' he added the second part quietly.

''What? Is he insane?'' I got all worked up. '' He went outside just to get us something to eat? I'm fine! I don't need anything! What if something happens to him?'' I whisper-shouted, trying not to wake Wendy up.

''Sam, calm down! Nothing will happen to him. And you DO need food!''

''No, I do NOT!'' I lied.

''Sam, you just promised you wouldn't lie to me again.'' he said.

''It's Mother Nature's fault.'' I sighed.

''Don't worry, Sam. He'll be alright.''

''How do you know that?''

''I just do.'' he gave a simple answer, pulling me closer to him and closing the gap between us.

**Ohh, what will happen? Sorry for the cliffy, it's just my thing. And sorry for the late update, _again _(I guess that's my thing, too). But, please feel free to review! No, you HAVE to review! I live off the reviews!**

**-alex :D**

**P.S Don't forget to review!**


	29. Seddie, Wibby, Seuben and Shannon?

Shipwrecked

Chapter 29

Sam's Pov

I felt Freddie's cold mouth pressed against mine, as he moved a strand of hair away from my face. I remained shocked while he left his lips where they were, pulling me closer. They opened as his tongue traced my upper lip. This was something I have never felt before. It was a weird feeling, I could not describe it.

I willingly opened my mouth. letting him in. He slowly entered, probably trying not to scare me away. I responded and put my tongue into action, too, running my hand through his messy hair, moving my lips in sync with his. His hand dropped from my face to my waist and then onto my legs; under my knee. He pulled my legs closer to himself, adjusting them on his lap.

He then moved his hand back, touching every part of my body that was in his way, making me shiver feeling something happening in my stomach, although I was kind of scared, and I didn't like him touching me like that. He traced his hand over my chest, causing me to cringe in pain, for that was the place where I had the biggest wound. I tried to move away, after realizing what I'd been doing, but he didn't let me. He continued kissing me, as though everything was normal.

''Freddie...'' I whispered in between his kisses. ''Stop..'' But he didn't. He resumed kissing me and pulling me closer to him. I didn't know how to acknowledge to him that I was in pain. Horrible pain. And what was I doing? I didn't want this.

''Freddie, please stop.'' I said moving away from him, but he kept on pulling me back and pressing his cold lips against mine. He held my head firmly in front of his, kissing me passionately. I was too weak to stop him.

Reuben's POV

I helped Gibby walk to the cave, supporting his right side. I was so happy to see him, but I couldn't show my happiness. Not after what happened. We walked into the cave as I heard weird, but quiet, noises coming from Sam. I glanced up and saw that Freddie was all over her, and that's when it hit me.

That was the reason Freddie didn't like me. Because of Sam. He was jealous that I'd steal her from him. Wow... Well, that's not good. I didn't know he liked her like that. How could I not know that?

Although Sam made it clear she didn't want him to be doing that, he still continued. That is, until he saw Gibby and me. He quickly moved away from Sam, looking at us. This all happened in a brief second, so that neither of them knew that I saw what actually happened. Gibby didn't even notice the trio on the floor. Wendy was still sound asleep.

''Oh, my God! Guys, you're alive!'' Gibby said, causing Wendy to wake up.

''Gibby?'' she said when she opened her green eyes. ''Gibby!'' she got up so quickly I was barely able to see it. Gibbs grinned, ran to her and hugged her. Wendy hugged back, a huge smile appearing on her face. I could easily see the chemistry between them.

''You're okay!'' Gibby exclaimed, finally letting go of her.

''Gibby!'' Sam smiled. I noticed she backed away from Freddie who had a fake look of happiness and confuse plastered on his face. I didn't know why, but I felt betrayed by him. I also didn't like that he forced Sam into kissing him if she didn't want to. Freddie got up, too, and hugged Gibby, despite him being shirtless. I took the opportunity and took his place next to Sam, while the three of them started talking and hugging and greeting, and all that stuff.

''Are you okay?'' I quickly asked her.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'' she lied. I kept my eyes focused on hers for a few seconds, trying to see any sign of hurt in them. Nothing. Man, she was a good liar.

''I don't know. You seem a little out of it.'' It was my turn to lie a little, though I could see the worry in her eyes.

''Do your wounds feel any better?'' I asked.

''Maybe a little, not really. But...'' she paused, looking a little embarrassed.

''But what?'' I hurried her.

''Well... _That_ wound hurts. You know, _the one_. A lot.'' she said looking to the ground. I instantly knew what wound she meant. And I also knew why it hurt. I subconsciously looked over at Freddie.

''Okay, guys, I brought some fruit and water. It's outside; I'm gonna go get it.'' I said, getting up from next to Sam, and walking by Freddie, Wendy and Gibby. I exited the cave and went to the place where I left my fruit at. I saw a few birds trying to steal it, so I hurried over to them and shooed them away, grabbing the fruit. They flew away very quickly, probably being scared. I took the fruit and the coconut shells with water to the cave, and put them on the floor.

''Here guys, dig in.'' I said, with a sound of sarcasm to my voice, because there were only four bananas, one papaya, two mangos, and two coconut shells with water. And there was five of us to feed. I bent down and took a coconut shell, walking over to Sam and sitting down next to her. I gave her the coconut as she slowly and insecurely took a small sip from it, then handed it back to me.

''Sam, you have to drink some more.'' I said giving the coconut back to her. She pushed it away. ''Others have to drink, too.'' she said.

''We don't need it as much as you do.'' Gibby said, munching on a banana. At that, Sam finally took the coconut, drinking in normal sips. After she drank the half of it, she gave it to me and said:

''Here, have the rest.'' I could see in her eyes that she was still thirsty.

''Sam,'' I paused, looking at her. ''Have as much as you need. I'm not that thirsty, you're the one who needs it.''

''Listen to him, Sam.'' Freddie said from behind me.

''Yeah Sam, you really need it. We'll be fine, don't worry.'' Wendy said, smiling softly to Sam. I turned to the blonde and gave her back the water. She took it and drank till it was empty.

''You better now?'' Gibby asked her, sitting down to hug her. She returned the hug with a grin on her face.

''Yeah, I am.'' she whispered, hugging him back. ''Thanks, Gibb.'' I smiled at the sight of them. Gibby pulled her closer to him, making her warmer. She smiled and put her head on his chest.

''I've missed ya, Gibby.'' she said.

''Missed you, too.'' Gibby responded. Suddenly, a girl with curly brown hair ran into the cave, breathing heavily and fighting for air. Freddie and Wendy helped her stand as she moved the strands of hair off her face, revealing her red, teary eyes. Shannon screamed:

''They're coming! They're coming!''

**o_O Who's coming? You'll see... Coz the next chapter is a SPECIAL! I'll give you some hints or teasers or spoilers or whatever you want to call them.**

**-There's a _kiss _between two characters**

**-A romantic moment between a _redhead_ and a _chubby teen_**

**-Our crew is running away from _them_**

**-Freddie gets saved by _someone_**

**-Reuben bleeds**

**-Shannon screams _a lot_**

**-Sam falls for a _new guy_**

**-_More_ people will join us...**

**Find out all of this in the new special chapter! It'll probably be out next weekend, maybe sooner. :D**

**P.S Don't forget to review!**

**-your favorite little redhead, Alex :D**


	30. Sad news

**Hey, guys!**

**If you support this story, then you will read this author's note :D **

**I know you thought that this is going to be a chapter, but I'm letting you down, because it isn't.**

**Unfortunately, I have very sad news :( I think I'm gonna let you down even more.**

**I will no longer write on this site.**

**There it goes. **

**I'm sorry, but I just have no inspiration OR time to write. I will stop with all the stories. Maybe temporary, maybe not. I'll see if I can come back when I have some time or when I'm sick. Sorry, but I just can't really be thrilled with iCarly. You should blame this on Dan and his lousy new iCarly episodes. Each makes me sick :(**

**I am really disappointed in Dan and his new creations. Victorious is fine, but iCarly is going down, really fast.**

**So sorry again, for having to do this :( I will still read and review stories when I have time. **

**I had such a great idea for this story and its sequel, but I just can't write it anymore...**

**I'll miss you guys :'( And I will try to come back and write something more, but right now, this story is on hiatus :/ Until I feel like writing this again...**

**I'll miss you so much, I love you all.**

**You've all been such a great support to me, and I don't know what I would've done without you. This story would crumble down if it weren't for you, the readers :) You're the thing that keeps this story good.**

**I love you all very, very much :D**

**-Alex**

**P.S And to the people who asked, yes, I do have red hair :D**


	31. FreakyPeople&ThatErikGuy Special

Shipwrecked

Chapter 30

Sam's POV

''What? Shannon, who's coming?'' Reuben held the freaked brunette as she gasped for air. She looked as if she was about to pass out, her curls were dry, tangled to one another, her skin pale, and her eyes dark as the night.

''The-They… They killed…'' she coughed and widened her eyes as if the realization had just strcuk her.

''Wendy, give me the remaining water!'' Reuben panicked as Shannon almost coughed her guts out.

''We have to go…'' Shannon whispered. ''We-They're coming!'' She screamed, her voice hoarse. She continued gasping insanely and reached for the water Wendy had brought her. She drank from the coconut, not caring if she spilled the water around.

When she emptied the coconut, she threw it to the ground and her eyes widened again.

''We gotta go!'' she shouted, her voice sounding a bit better, somewhat stronger.

''Why! Shannon, tell us what happened!'' Reuben tried to reason her, but Shannon just kept shaking her head and repeating the word 'no'.

''Shannon, calm down!'' Freddie grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and shook her. She didn't do as he said, though. I remebered that she has always had a massive crush on him.

''Look, Shannon, if you tell us what happened, I'll kiss you!'' Well, I guess I wasn't the only one who remembered. Though it kind of pulled at one of my heart strings to hear him say that. He was just kissing _me_ a few moments ago. How did he become like this?

''You know, Freddie, kissing isn't the answer to everything.'' I heard Reuben's angry voice interrupt Shannon's quiet weeping. The look in Reuben's eyes said it all. He knew. He saw us. Darn it.

Wendy rolled her eyes and lifted Shannon's head up.

''Look, I know it's hard for you, Shannon, but you have to tell us what's happening. And you have to do it right now, because I sense that it's not good. Pull yourself together, we need you. Calm down and tell us.'' Wendy assured her, and Shannon nodded.

'I-I… Me and Anna.. '' Anna was one of Shannon's best friends. ''We were hiding in a cave. And then, then, they came and they… They-they…''

''They what?'' Wendy asked firmly.

''They killed her!'' she shouted and burst into tears. I shivered and felt my blood draining from my face. Gibby pulled me closer, convincing me that everything was going to be alright.

''Who? Who killed her, Shannon?'' Reuben took over the questioning, since Wendy had started to drift off in her thoughts. Anna was Wendy's friend as well.

''Those… Those freaks. I-I don't know who they are. The-They're… Something like…'' Shannon stuttered through her tears.

''Like what?'' Freddie hurried her.

''Native people.'' Shannon said. ''This is their island.''

''Maybe we could talk to them!'' Gibby suggested.

''I don't know if they speak english. They were saaying some weird stuff. I couldn't understand them! And then they attacked her! And I didn't… I didn't know what to do.. So I ran away… I-I left her… And they ki-!''

''Okay, that's enough, Shannon. You did the right thing.'' Reuben hugged her as she began to cry again.

''What do we do know?'' Freddie asked.

''Where did they go, Shannon? Did they follow you?'' Reuben ignored Freddie's question.

''Yeah, I think so.'' She mumbled.

''Then we have to get moving. Fast.'' Reuben said.

''How?'' Wendy asked. ''How will Sam go?''

''I can carry her.'' Gibby suggested.

''To my judgements, it is logical that we get back on the beach. And the beach isn't that close to here. You can't carry her all the way, Gibby.'' Wendy said, pointing out the obvious.

''That's okay. We'll take turns.'' Reuben said, coming closer to me and Gibby. ''I'll go first.'' He bent down and took my hand in his, then smiled at me, like he was promising everything would be alright.

''How much until they're here, Shannon?'' Reuben asked her.

''Around 20 minutes. My footprints are out there, they will find us easily.''

''Yeah, shoot, it was raining.'' Freddie spoke. Shannon broke out crying once again, so him and Wendy comforted her.

''Gibbs, you gotta do me a favor.'' Reuben whispered.

''Anything, man.'' Gibby nodded.

''You have to get them out of here for two minutes. I need to check something with Sam, okay? We need to be left alone for it.'' Reuben explained.

''Sure, no problem.'' Gibby said, understanding the situation. He got up and simply dragged everyone outside, saying that he needs them to do something.

Finally, Rueben and I were alone.

''Do you want me to take a look at it or..?'' he asked carefully.

''Sure.'' I grimaced and lifted my shirt up, leaning my head on the cold stone behind me. I let out a deep breath when I felt his hands on the gauze he'd put over my wound.

''Sorry.'' He said, his eyes apologizing for every move he'd made.

''Is it bad?'' I asked when he slowly detached one end of it and peeked inside.

''No, it's not. It'll be alright.'' He put the gauze back in its place and pulled my shirt back down. After that, he just kept staring into my eyes. I could not believe the two words that had escaped my mouth at that moment.

''Kiss me.'' I whispered.

''What?'' he was confused.

''Please. Just do it.''

''Why?'' he became serious.

''Because I want you to.''

''Don't you remember what happened last time? You dumped me. Without any reasons or explanations.'' He said.

''I know I did. But I promise it won't be like that this time. I really wanna be your girlfriend.'' I watched him swallow as he thought it through.

''I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. You helped me so much, you care about me, I just wanna give that back to you. I really want to.'' I could not believe the words I was saying. I had been pouring my heart out to him. He changed me, he made like this, all vulnerable and sensitive. But I liked being like that when I was around him.

''But what about what just happened with you a-''

''Forget it.''

''Are you sure?'' he slightly touched my cheek.

''Yes.'' I confirmed. Next thing I knew, he was slowly closing the small distance between us, and I felt his warm lips gently touching mine. The kiss was so light I could barely even feel it. But I enjoyed it the way it was. I ran my hand through his golden hair and looked right into his eyes. I laughed a little and brushed my nose against his.

He smiled and got up. He put one of his hands under my knee, one under my torso and lifted me up, taking my blankets with me. I put my hands around his neck as he carried me out, bridal style.

Gibby's POV

I dragged Wendy, Freddie and Shannon outside to give Sam and Reuben a little privacy they asked for. I wondered what they were doing.

''So what did you need us to do?'' Freddie asked, already having looked towards the cave, like he didn't want Sam and Reuben in there all alone.

''I wanted us to try and cover up Shannon's footprints.'' I said at the top of my head. ''Maybe we can make it look like she went into another direction.''

''Yeah that's pretty smart, Gibby.'' Wendy complimented me, and I smiled at her in return.

''Freddie, you and Shannon should quickly indicate a lot of footsteps up there,'' I pointed at a small hill that ended with a field of grass and a buch of trees, ''Wendy and I will try to clear these.''

Shannon dragged Freddie away, pushing her feet into the soft ground as if she hoped that would keep the native people away. As if it would fix things. I wish.

Wendy tried to rub out the footprints with her own feet and I joined her, but what we made was just a bunch of other footprints.

''This isn't working out.'' Wendy sighed. ''It's pointless.'' She turned around, twitching at the sight of our friend's dead body. She suddenly slipped on the mud, so I had to react fast. I grabbed her arms before she could land in a pile of mud.

''Gah, I hate this island!'' she sounded frustrated. I think we were all frustrated in that moment. Two of our friends got killed, we had been chased by a tiger, and now we were a target for the native people of the island.

''It'll be okay, Wendy.'' I said helping her get out of the mud. I took her hand in mine and lifted her up from the puddle. As she stood normally on her own, she looked at me, right in the eyes. I got lost in hers. They were pure green, like of that tiger that had chased us. They were just gorgeous.

''Where are Freddie and Shannon?'' I heard my best friend's voice interrupt us. I turned around and saw him carrying Sam in his arms. She didn't look at me though, she kept her eyes focused on him. It was as if nothing else existed for her. Just him. Was it possible that she was in love with him?

''They're here.'' I pointed at the duo returning from their mission.

''This isn't gonna work out,'' Freddie started telling me, ''Now there's footprints to there and then ba-''

''Doesn't matter. We have to get going.'' Reuben interrupted him. As soon as Freddie saw Sam in his arms, his eyes got darker and his expression changed. But of course, Sam didn't notice him either. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Rueben, completely relaxing in his arms. Reuben turned around and started leading the way. I hurried and followed him, dragging Wendy behind me.

Sam's POV

I relaxed in Reuben's arms as we walked away from the place I thought was safe. I opened my eyes and looked at the blonde boy before me. I could not get enough of looking at him, it was as if he was my drug. He noticed my staring and smiled at me, like he wanted to convince me that everything would be alright. I lifted my hand up to his cheek and gently carressed its soft skin as he tried to pretend that nothing was happening, he didn't want to draw attention. He was so shy. He was good, I could see it in his eyes.

I should have said yes to him long before, but I was too stupid to see the real him. He's such a perfect guy. Caring, loving, gentle, understanding… And he was hot. Seriously hot. And his hair.. Oh, my God, his hair was just perfect, that golden color and the way it shone in the sun. His dark, dark eyes, so mysterious, so distant, yet so comfortable and attractive. And when he smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth... Oh, dear Lord, I could fall to my knees. When I was with him, I felt important. It was as if nothing else in the world existed for him but me. He made me feel better, significant. He was so fucking perfect. But he can never know I think that. Never. He'll think I'm weak. I don't want him to, I want him to think the best of me. The best that's possible.

Suddenly, I felt pain striking me through my chest. I took a quick sharp breath which caused Reuben to look at me worriedly. His eyes questioned me boring into my soul. He wanted to know what happened, he wanted to know if I was okay. The pain left, so I swallowed and answered him.

''I'm okay.'' I whispered, so that nobody else could hear.

I looked around and saw Gibby. Something was bothering him, he wasn't the usual Gibby. There was something in the way he looked at Wendy. She walked before him, and his eyes glistened as he watched her move. As if he wasn't sure about something. I thought he liked her. Maybe he did, but he didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone else. His feelings were always complicated for me to understand.

Shannon walked next to Gibby, hugging her own arms. She was still shaking and I could clearly see fear in her eyes. She was totally freaked out, and I could've imagined why. The same thing happened to me and Reuben. Well, not the same, but pretty similar. Shane was killled by a tiger right in front of us, and her friend Anna was killed in front of her, but by people. I didn't know which thing was worse.

Finally, I looked behind Reuben's shoulder and saw _him_. As I looked up to his eyes, I saw that he had already been watching me. Our eyes met. It was as if the world stopped. He looked at me with so many feelings, I could not recognize them all. He was angry, and he was sad. I think he noticed the change between me and Reuben. I knew, now, that he liked me.

Freddie, the geek who's always been chasing my best friend Carly. If he'd only remebered to tell me that before. When I was deeply in love with him. When I couldn't think of anything else but him. After our first kiss… I fell for him, and I fell deep. But he continued his obsession with Carly, which made my crush weaken dramatically. I knew I could never have him, I knew he was too good for me, so I gave up. I didin't wanna have my heart broken again. It was too much pain.

I broke our eye contact and turned my head the other way, leaning it on Reuben's shoulder once again. I put it closer to him, snuggling carefully. I lightly kissed the space between his neck and jaw, watching a small smile appear on his lips. To forget all of my worries, my stresses, all of the pain, I focused on him, just him and nothing else. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his closeness, his warmth and his smell, and I slowly drifted off.

Gibby's POV

I watched her walk in front of me, as wind blowed her red hair back. She moved so gracefully, like a doe. I loved watching her, she was so beautiful. I could not separate my eyes from her for more than a few seconds.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I thought I fell for her, but I didn't want to admit that to myself. I didn't want her to break my heart like Shannon did 3 years ago. Since I wasn't sure that Wendy liked _me_, I wouldn't tell her I liked _her_.

I shook my head and slowed my pace a little, so that I was walking next to Reuben and Sam, while Shannon and Wendy led the way. I noticed that Sam was looking back at Freddie and he was looking at her. He seemed a bit sad, but he also looked like he could kill someone. Reuben, I assumed.

Sam turned her head back and leaned it on Reuben's shoulder. Next thing I saw with the corner of my eye, she kissed his neck. My eyebrows went up when he lowered his head and smiled. There was something happening between them, something serious. And I was pretty sure Freddie wouldn't like it.

Shannon's POV

I still couldn't believe what happened. They kiled Anna! My bestest friend in the world! How could I go on without her? She meant so much to me.. She was the only one who understood me, the only one who always knew what to do when I was sad, she knew how to make me laugh, she knew everything about me. And I knew everything about her. We were always there for each other, but now.. Now I don't know what's gonna happen.

I realized that my hands were completely shaking so I hugged myself, as if I was cold. But it wasn't just the coldness that made me shake. The sight of Anna.. Those mean people. When they killed her. And when she bled. It was horrible. I didn't do anything to stop them, because I was too afraid.

I was so disappointed in myself. I couldn't believe what I've done. Actually what I haven't. I ran away, I ran away from them. I left her alone, bleeding. And then when I found the cave, in front of it… Shane! Dead as well!

I felt a tear escaping my eye. I let it fall to the ground, trying to focus my mind to something else. But instead, so many more tears fell down my cheeks I couldn't even count them. I used my sleeve to wipe them off. But they just kept on coming. Gibby came from behind me and put his hand around my shoulder trying to comfort me.

''It's not your fault, Shannon. You did what was right to do. You did amazing. Now just stop thinking about it, okay? Everything's going to be fine. Reuben here will take us somewhere safe, right?'' Gibby looked over to Reuben who nodded slowly, but hesitantly. Wendy turned around with a sad expression on her face.

Wendy's POV

I continued to think about what happened. Anna was dead, one of my very good friends, and I would never ever see her again. Shane was dead as well. He was never my friend, but I'd had a crush on him two years ago. I was terrified of this island, I just wanted to leave. I just wanted to go home, to be somewhere safe.

I didn't need this. It was too much for me to handle. I wanted someone to be there for me right now. I wanted someone to hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright.,

''It's not your fault, Shannon. You did what was right to do. You did amazing. Now just stop thinking about it, okay? Everything's going to be fine. Reuben here will take us somewhere safe, right?''

I turned around and saw Gibby's arm around Shannon's shoulder. She sniffed and burried her head into his shoulder as he helped her walk downhill.

Something inside of me made a loud crack. Why? Because I was in love with him. Yes, I admit it. I was in love with Gibby. I wanted _him_ to be the one who would comfort me. I wanted _him_ to tell me everything would be okay. I wanted to cry in to his chest while he carressed my back. I wanted him to cry with me. I wanted him to hold me in his arms, and I wanted to fall asleep there, to have him sing to me and gently whisper in my ear that he would do anything to make me feel good. I wanted to be the only one who existed for him.

But instead. He comforted Shannon. He held _her_ close to himself, and he whispered soothing words in _her_ ear. Not mine. _Hers_. I was sad, I was jealous, I was broken-hearted once again.

I looked at Sam and Reuben. Sam looked so relaxed in his arms, she watched him with such love, with such interest and amazement. She was in love with him. She really was, I could see that. And him, he enjoyed every second of being with her. He looked at her as if she was the Goddes herself. As if she was the most precious thing in the world. I wanted that kind of closeness.. I wanted someone to look at _me_ like that.

Reuben nodded his head slowly, he was unsure about what Gibby asked him.

Reuben's POV

''It's not your fault, Shannon. You did what was right to do. You did amazing. Now just stop thinking about it, okay? Everything's going to be fine. Reuben here will take us somewhere safe, right?'' Gibby asked me, looking into my eyes as if he was expecting a positive answer.

I slowly nodded my head, but what I felt inside wasn't that positive. They all relied on me to save them. But what if.. What if I couldn't? What if something went wrong and I couldn't help it? I wasn't able to save Shane, how could they think I could save all of them? Of course I would try to, I care about all of them, but I didn't want them to depend on me.

''You can do this.'' Sam whispered really quietly in my ear as she carressed the back of my neck.

''I can't.'' I whispered back, slowly staying behind. I let Freddie pass me and join Wendy.

''Yes you can.'' Sam stayed firm.

''But I… I don't want anyone to be disappointed in me. I don't want them to depend on me.'' I said quietly, so that no one else besides Sam could hear me.

''Reuben, I trust you. All of us do. And you don't have to find this as a kind of pressure or a stress. If you do something wrong, it won't matter. We'll forgive you, we're here for you. But I doubt anything will happen.'' She smiled truthfully, and to be honest, she made me feel better. Well, at least a little.

''Thank you, Sam. But I don't think _all_ of you trust me.'' I said, directing my thoughts at Freddie.

''Look, Freddie can go screw himself,'' she said without even looking away from me.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''Don't act surprised, He treated you like nothing but shit, even though you are constantly trying to help him. And I don't like that.'' She sighed.

''You're good, Reuben. You really are. And we're all just lucky to have you with us. He is the only one who doesn't want you here. Well, he should better start trusting you before he's dead.''

''Why are you talking like I'm the leader that you all trust and depend on? Sam, I don't want that.'' I said, avoiding to talk about Freddie.

''Because you saved us.''

''How?''

''Well, take me for example. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now.'' What she said made me blink hard and swallow, remembering the night I found her. When she was almost dead.

''But how did I save _them_?'' I changed the subject once again, trying to forget the memory I just had.

''It's enough that you saved _me_. You've earned their respect that way. You were there for Wendy when she cried. You helped Gibby when he saw Shane. You were the only one that acted composed through the whole situation.'' She explained. Then, out of nowhere, she pulled my head closer to her face and kissed me. It wasn't a french kiss, it was a firm kiss that lasted about one second. Then she pulled away and smiled.

''I know it's hard for you right now. But we'll get through it. You'll see.'' She leaned her head back on my shoulder and I picked up my pace to get closer to Gibby and Shannon.

Normal POV, Seattle

''I can't believe this, Carly. I can't believe they still haven't found them!'' Spencer shouted from the couch. He was watching TV and the news were on. There was a report on the progress of finding the children who were lost on the ship.

''What did they say now?'' Carly asked from the counter. She had been on SplashFace, chatting with Jake.

''They found the ship.''

''What!'' Carly instantly turned around to the sound of her brother's voice.

''Yeah, it sunk, but luckily no one was on it. And there were no bodies anywhere near. They said they would continue searching.''

''Well, thank God! Something, at least.'' Carly sighed. ''Anything else?''

''Nope. Just the same old shit how they're gonna 'fix the situation' and 'do everything in their power to help'.'' Spencer qouted. Carly closed SplashFace and sat next to Spencer on the couch.

''Do you think they're okay?'' she asked her big brother.

''I don't know, Carly. I really, honestly, don't know.''

''We've got to find a way to get to them, Spence.'' Carly said.

''I know.'' He muttered.

* * *

Mrs. Benson sat peacefully at her kitchen table. She had been going through her old picture albums. She looked at photos from Freddie's past, from when he was a kid. His dad was still alive then. Mrs. Benson cried without making any sounds, whatsoever.

It was so hard for her withot her little Freddiebear. She wanted him beside herself. She would do anything just to have him back. She would unlock all of the channels on his TV, she wouldn't make him wear anti-bacterial underpants, she wouldn't cook him food that he doesn't like, she'd treat him better, she'd even tell him about the ch-

_Oh my Gosh_, Mrs. Benson thought to herself, _OH MY GOSH! _She'd finally realized what she had to do! She knew it! She remembered!

Mrs. Benson got up from the kitchen table, closed up her photo album and put it in its place. Then she walked over to her bedroom, hurrying towards her night table. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a small device, and after she sighed of happines, she ran quickly over the Shay's apartment.

''I've got it!'' Mrs. Benson yelled as she got into the residence.

''You've got what, Mrs. Benson?'' Spencer asked.

''I've got a way to get our children back!''

Reuben's POV

It's been about 40 minutes since we first started getting away from the cave. We fastened up our pace as well, which only made it harder for me to carry Sam. I was tired, and my arms were starting to feel sore. If you add up that I haven't had any sleep last night, I was totally not in the condition to carry her right now. Suddenly, I tripped on a rock and almost fell down.

''Are you okay?'' I heard Sam's soft voice next to my ear.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.'' I tried to shift her weight in my arms by moving her a little, since she was getting a little too heavy for me to carry.

''Maybe you should let Gibby carry me now.'' She suggested, but I didn't want to accept it.

''I said I'm fine.'' I told her and kept walking as normal as I could. As faith would have it, I slipped on a pile of mud and fell backwards on my butt. Thankfully, Sam was still safely in my arms, and wasn't showing any sign of hurt, just amusement.

''I don't think so.'' She chuckled and pinched my cheek.

''Fine. Gibby, take her.'' Gibby approached us, bent down and took Sam in her arms. I got up, too, trying to get rid of the mud on the back of my pants. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

I continued to follow the crew downhill, as we were just nearing the beach. I noticed that Sam was looking at me over Gibby's shoulder. I smiled at her and kept the eye contact until I had to carefully climb down a bunch of tangled tree roots. When I looked up again, Sam was still watching me. What was it with her? I mean, sure, I enjoyed the fact that she'd liked the sight of me, but this was kind of creeping me out. Not in a bad way, though.

We all stopped when we heard distant noises. Turning around, I noticed something moving at about 400 feet away. Suddenly, and image of half naked shouting people materialized in front of my eyes. They were running towards us with an incredible speed. In one swift moment, something flew right by my head and sunk in the tree next to me. An arrow.

''It's them!'' Shannon screamed and started running towards the beach. All four of us followed, Gibby carrying Sam. I slowed down a bit and helped him get down some rocks. After our feet hit the sand, I didn't know what to do. We though we would be safe on the beach. Guess we were wrong.

I pulled at Gibby's hand and followed Shannon, Wendy and Freddie as they ran down the beach.

''They're gonna kill us!'' Gibby yelled as I pushed him to run in front of me.

''No, they're not Gibbs. Just keep running, please. Faster!'' I hurried him and looked behind. The native people finally popped out of the trees and onto the beach. Their leader yelled and they ran towards us.

Suddenly, Freddie tripped and fell down, as the freaks kept approaching dangerously.

''Just keep running.'' I told Gibby and caught sight of Sam's worried face. She knew what I was up to.

I promised I'd take care of them, I said I'd get them somewhere safe. So I have to do this. I stopped running and turned around. Freddie had barely just gotten up. What I noticed in the background is that one guy was ready to shoot an arrow right at Freddie.

I was aware of what I was doing. And I wasn't scared. I ran up to him with such force I didn't know I even had, and I knocked him down in the white sand. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion right then.

''No! Reuben!'' I heard Sam's voice yell from the back. Why was she calling my name in such a scared tone? I just saved Freddie.

I looked down at Freddie whose eyes were wide open. I tried to find the reason he was so freaked out. And I found it. There was blood on his left hand. A lot of it.

''Are you bleeding?'' I asked. What if that arrow had gotten him?

''N-No. You are.'' he stuttered.

''What?'' I asked, hearing the confuse in my own voice.

Sam's POV

''No! No! No!'' I tried to break free from Gibby's grip, but he wouldn't let me, so I threw myself down on the sand. I moaned when I hit the ground with my front side, while Gibby fell to the ground. I crawled away from my blankets and then tried to get up.

I couldn't believe this. No. This couldn't be happening. The arrow went through Reuben's shoulder when he was trying to save Freddie. He had been bleeding a lot and those native people were still running towards us. I got up on my feet, picking up all of the strength that I had left inside of me. My sprayed ankle hurt so bad that I couldn't think. But I walked towards them.

''Sam, no!'' Reuben yelled when he saw me hurrying over to them. ''Gibby, get her!'' he shouted. I turned my head and saw that Gibby came running after me, so I picked up my pace even though it pained my soul to do that.

When I was half way there, I simply fell down. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, I just crumbled down in the sand. Those people were very close to us now, and one of them prepared to shoot another arrow at Rueben.

''NOOO!'' I screamed the loudest I could. ''PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM!'' I begged. At that moment I noticed that my face was wet from all the tears I hadn't even noticed I had cried.

Suddenly, one guy came towards the one who was about to shoot the arrow and stopped him from doing so. I felt that Gibby hugged me and didn't expose any parts of my body to the sight of those freaky people. I cried softly into my hands. Partly from the pain, but mostly because Reuben was hurt. I looked up at him from under Gibby. He smiled, as if he was assuring me we'll be alright. He winked at me and held his shoulder tightly. I tried to even my breathing when I heard the native people talking in some strange language. It sounded as if they were fighting. There was silence for a moment.

''Good day, young people.'' I heard a deep male voice. I peeked from under Gibby and saw a guy standing at the front of the people. He had black ruffled hair, and he looked the most normal out of the others. He had been wearing a pair of ripped and worn out jeans. Nothing else. I could see that he was not over 20 years old.

''My name is Erik. I apologize in the name of my.. uh, friends?'' he said with an american accent. ''I'm sorry we scared you. And about the arrow thing.'' About the arrow thing? About the _arrow thing?_ Was he normal? He could've killed Reuben! He could have killed Freddie as well. I pushed Gibby off me and continued to crawl towards the guys.

''You're crazy!'' I shouted at that Erik guy.

''I'm really sorry.'' he apologized.

''You could have killed him!''

''I know! I already said I'm sorry!''

''Fuck you.'' I said. I was just a few feet away from Reuben when he reached out his arm and carefully pulled me closer.

''Are you okay?'' I put my hands on his cheeks.

''I'll be alright, Sam.'' he whispered.

''You're hurt.'' I cried.

''It's not such a big wound. Don't cry, please.'' I smiled at him, wiped away my tears, leaned down and kissed him.

Freddie's POV

I had to distract myself not to push Sam off of Reuben and kill him at that moment. So I got up and started a conversation with that Erik guy.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''I'm Erik.'' he said. Okay, he was surprisingly stupid.

''Besides that.''

''Well, I got washed away on this island around a year ago, if that's what you mean. I'm from L.A. But I can't find a way to get back home.'' Erik guy explained.

''And your homies?'' I pointed at the people behind him.

''They live here. And they don't speak English.'' he said.

''Then how do you communicate with them?''

''I've learned their language. I've adapted.''

''Nice. I guess.. So they're not gonna kill us?''

''Nope! I've got that all settled. They should leave you in peace.'' his eyes found its way to Sam who was lying on the ground next to Reuben. She was pressing on his wound and telling him everything would be alright. ''But um.. I think I'll stay here with you to make sure you're all okay.'' he said and bit his lip, for Sam had only been wearing a small shirt and her black panties..

Shannon and Wendy stopped running and slowly approached us when they figured out that everything was safe, and that those mean people weren't going to attack us. Erik said something in that weird language, and the moment after, people that stood behind him went back into the jungle, without saying another word.

I sighed of relief and turned around to see my friends. Gibby was laying on the ground, breathing heavily, Wendy and Shannon were hugging each other and crying, but it looked more like Wendy was comforting Shannon. Finally.. The couple in the sand. Sam pressed her hands at the top of Reuben's shoulder where his wound was bleeding like hell. He put his hands over hers while she cried into his chest.

''So... What's you name?'' Erik guy asked from behind me.

''Freddie.'' I said, and turned to help Gibby stand up. Even though Sam was madly hurt she had still managed to throw Gibby off of herself.

''Um... Do you guys want to tell me your names? Do you have any plans on how to get off of this island? Maybe we should-''

''Just shut the fuck up already!'' Sam's broken voice interrupted Erik. ''If you want to help, fine. If you don't, then get away from us!''

''Fine, I'll help.'' Erik guy said and bent down next to Sam and Reuben. He forced Sam's hands off of her ''love'' and pushed her slowly away. Sam, though, found her way to Reuben's hand and held it tightly in her own. She twitched when she saw Erik take out a knife from his pocket. He ripped Reuben's shirt off and took a part that wasn't messed up with his blood.

''It'll be okay. It's a minor wound.'' Erik said as he wrapped the cloth around Reuben's shoulder.

''He'll be okay?'' Sam asked the Erik guy with her teary eyes.

''Yeah.'' he said, and Sam hugged him for a second, then she turned back to Reuben. But unlike usually, he didn't have his full attention directed at Sam. I saw him looking at Erik from the corner of his eye. And it was NOT a good look. He didn't like Erik. Neither did I. Well, there's at least something we agree about.

Suddenly, we heard noise coming from the other end of the beach. Out of the trees flew a bunch of people. They all seemed familiar. One guy was leading them, and they were all yelling the word ''ATTACK!'' over and over again. Erik instictively took out his knife and prepared himself for a fight. Wendy, Shannon and Gibby had all hidden behind him immediately.

''Wait, stop.'' I said, holding him back. I took a good look at the people nearing us. I recognized them, and they had obviously recognized me as they came closer.

''Principal Franklin?'' I questioned, for he had not looked as our principal at all. His clothes were all ripped up, and his face and skin dirty from mud. The rest of them didn't look any better either. Miss Briggs was standing right next to Ted with Mr. Howard behind her. There were a few students with them, too.

''Freddie? Sam? Gibby, Wendy, Reuben? Shannon? Is that you guys?''

**Okay, there's just one thing I need to say. **

**I'M BACK, BABY!**

**Yes, you've heard it right, I am back! I've finally gotten some free time and I didn't know what to do, so I went on FanFiction to read Seddie stories. Then, I opened up my profile and went to see if there was any reviews on this story. Finally, I ended up reading all of the reviews I'd gotten throughout the story. Correctly- 451 comments and I read them _all_****. In all of the reviews I've only noticed ONE hater (but I'm not so sure what he's talking about all the time). Anyways, I got to that authors note that I posted a few months ago, and I saw all of the nice reviews you guys had left me. You said you were sorry about this story ending and everything, and you've all been there with me, so I decided to come back. I've missed you a lot :'-) And now that iOMG has happened, I've gotten my inspiration back.**

**Enough about me, though. How'd ya like the chapter? Mrs. Benson found a way to save the kids! What do you think she remembered of? Oh, and what do you say about Reuben saving Freddie? Any thoughts on the hot Erik? Leave your reviews below and tell me what you think!**

**Free virtual cookies for everyone! I love you guys!**

**I've missed you so much, you have no idea.**

**=)**


	32. Jealous much?

Sam's POV

''Well, hello Freddie. Nice to see you're all alive.'' Principal Franklin nodded, but he still seemed kinda freaked out about everything. I noticed one of the students in the back falling to the ground. Reuben saw it too, so he nudged Gibby and sent him to go check on the boy. I turned to Reuben, looking right in eyes and smiled. I was so glad he was gonna be okay. I leaned closer and just as I was about to kiss him, a screamed ripped through the air. It was the boy that Gibby tried to help.

Gibby had been trying to sit him up, but the boy was freaking out. He was screaming and throwing himself away from Gibby. What the hell happened to him? The boy turned around just in time for me to see a big scratch over his face. Only moments after, Reuben pulled my head to look away from the poor boy.

''You don't need to watch that.'' He whispered, running his fingers lightly over my cheek, as I closed my eyes and let one single tear fall from my eye. Reuben wiped it away instantly with his thumb. There were screams and shouts coming from the boy while Gibby was still trying to calm him down. I heard a dull sigh from above me and looked up. It was that Erik guy. He went over to help Gibby, and I couldn't help but look as he bent down and calmed down the boy in less than a couple of seconds. Erik noticed me staring so he grinned as though he was very proud of himself.

I turned my head back to Reuben and caught a small glare in his eyes, sent to, none other than Erik.

''Hey,'' I nudged him slightly in the ribs, ''Why are you looking at him like that? He saved your life.''

''Looking at him like what?'' Reuben asked.

I sighed, ''Never mind.''

* * *

''Here, just wrap it around yourself.'' Erik gave me a blanket and put it around my shoulders. I gladly accepted seeing as I was very cold, and Reuben wasn't here so I couldn't snuggle against him. Erik sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I twitched and gave him a strange look.

''Don't worry, I'm just gonna keep you warm while your love is peeing.'' he smiled. This felt wrong. Really, really wrong. We had put up a big fire on the beach and sat around it in a circle, and I still felt cold. Erik, though, he was only wearing his ripped up jeans, not even a shirt.

Freddie obviously noticed how I wasn't very comfortable being 'kept warm' by Erik, so he came over to us with an unpleasant look on his face.

''It's alright, I can take it from here.'' Just as he was about to sit down to take over Erik's job, my eyes widened and I pulled Erik back towards me, without thinking anything through.

''Sorry, man, but I guess she doesn't think that way.'' Erik pulled me closer to him, but I pushed him away a bit.

''You think so?'' Freddie was about to start a fight.

''Hey, guys, just leave her alone.'' Gibby came out of nowhere, sat on the other side of me a pulled me away from Erik.

''Uh... What's going on here?'' I saw my boyfriend emerge from between Freddie and Erik. I looked at Reuben and rolled my eyes, as if I was trying to explain the situation. He obvioulsy got what I wanted to say so he just smiled and sat down on the sand where Erik was just a few moments ago. Freddie and him went away right about the time Reuben came back.

''I'll leave you two alone now.'' Gibby said, handing me over to Reuben. Seriously, what was it with acting like I'm a toy or something?

''Thanks, man.'' Reuben smiled at him. Gibby nodded, and went back to his ''seat'' next to Ted.

''What was that? I leave alone for 5 minutes and you already have 3 boys fighting over you.'' Reuben teased me.

''Oh, shut up!'' I grinned at him.

''Make me.'' he teased back, so I leaned in and kissed him. I could feel him smiling behind that kiss, so I let myself grin too. I backed away, but he pulled me back in, placing his lips on mine once more. It felt like I was in heaven. Litteraly. I moved my lips in sync with his, but none of us deepened the kiss, for there were a lot of people around us, it would be just rude.

When we finally pulled away, I realized that everyone was here except for Freddie and Wendy. I wondered where they had gone.

''So, are you feeling any better?'' Reuben interrupted my thoughts.

''Yeah, I guess. You?''

''Uh-um. I guess that Erik guy stopped me from bleeding out.'' he said bitterly.

''Well, you should be thankful to him and not glare at him every five seconds.''

''I know, it's just that I don' like him being around you that much. He seems to me like he has his eye on you.''

''Are you jealous?'' I smiled competitively. I knew guys hated when girls thought they were jealous.

''What? No, of course, I'm not jealous, I just-''

''You're jealous!''

''I'm not!''

''Yes, you are!''

''No, Sam, I'm serious, I'm not jealous, I just don't like having other guys flirting with you.'' he admitted.

''First of all, he was never flirting with me, and second - You're jealous.''

''I'm not..'' he sighed, giving up. ''If I admit I'm jealous, will you stay away from him?''

''Sure.'' I smiled, and kissed him once more.

I pulled back and looked up to see two people coming over to the fire. It was Wendy and Freddie, holding hands. What the-?

**Okay, yeah, I know! I'm sorry! I said I would update as soon as I could, and it's been a few months! Sorry! I really am. I know, that by this time, I must have lost a bunch of reviewers :( But, I'll try to get them all back, and thanks for those who will still review! I gotta go to school now, so I can't make this a long A/N. :/ ttyl! Missed ya!**

**Please, review!**

**=)**


	33. Um Yeah

''Well, well, well. Guess what we have here.'' Reuben smiled as he looked across the fire over to an obviously newly founded couple.

''Are they-?'' I stuttered. I didn't know why but I found it utterly disgusting seeing Freddie and Wendy together. Come one, even their names don't sound good together. Not as good as ''Sam and Freddie'' that's for sure. Wait, what did I just say?

''Yeah, I think they are.''

I turned my head over to Reuben and tried to focus on him for a second. I tried to get these thoughts out my head and relax. I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes, slowly drifting away. That was when that dream of me and Freddie ''doing it'' popped up in my mind. I twitched opening my eyes suddenly.

''Are you okay?'' Reuben asked me.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I smiled

Reuben, then, leaned down to kiss me. The moment his lips touched mine, I heard someone banging on the ground. I opened my eyes while kissing Reuben and saw that it was Freddie. He was kissing Wendy and banging his hand on the sand before him. Almost as if he was trying to get my attention. Hm… One thing I also noticed, Gibby had quite a frown on his face.

**OKAY. HRRR.. YEAH. AWKWARD.**

**I haven't updated in like 6 months.**

**I do realize that you all probably hate me.**

**But, um… I'll try to make this quick and painless.**

**I might go on with this story, but only if you guys want me to. I haven't been able to update due to school and because I've been writing my own book. Like a real one. With 200+ pages. So um… I guess that my excuse would have to be lack of time? Aaaaanywho, I would like to let you know that I'm still alive. And yah…**

**Well, if ANYONE is going to review – Just tell me if you really want me to continue with this story and maybe finish it by the end of this summer, or you would just like to slap the shit out of me? I can take both positive and negative reviews…**

**So. Uh. Thanks for reading this. And sorry for the shortness of this (I wrote it LITERALLY in 5 mins because I just needed to upload something).**

**xoxo**


End file.
